Match made in heaven
by blaiselover
Summary: marauder's era... Wat if 2 characters came into the story that we didnt no aba changed the past? 1 wit gifts of things like metmorphisis and the other the gift of sight the ability to minipulate molecules? choas ensues... bad summary but plz read
1. Chapter 1

James Potter was sitting by the window in his dorm. Recently he had found himself thinking about Lily Evan more and more and he didn't know why. It was no big secret between the marauders that James loved Lily; it was only her that was oblivious to it. James just wished that Lily would feel the same way.

Meanwhile Lily Evans was sitting in the common room helping to organise the upcoming ball.  
"Hey Lil." It was Natalie, one of Lily's best friends "Where's James? Thought he was helping you with the ball that the head girl asked you to help with?"  
"He is! But I don't know where he is." Lily replied

"Well while we are on the subject of the ball, who are you asking?" Natalie asked.  
"I don't know, haven't thought about that yet." Lily answered without looking up.  
"Who are you asking?"  
"Well DUH! Who do you think I'm asking? Sirius of course, he is my boyfriend." Natalie looked shocked at Lily wondering why she needed to ask who she was taking.

At that precise moment James walked in and sat down between Lily and a girl who he had never seen in his life. "Hi. I'm James. What's your name?"  
"Hi. My names Hannah, Hannah Black." The girl replied.  
"You aren't any relation to Sirius Black are you?" James asked politely  
"Yeah unfortunately, you know him do you?" Hannah asked.  
"Know him! Of course I know him, He's my best mate." James said.

Next thing Sirius burst in through the common room entrance laughing.  
"Hey James mate. Hey who's the good looking gal?" Sirius asked in between stifled laughter.  
"Ermmmm..." James was about to tell him until  
"SIRIUS BLACK! IS THAT ANYWAY TO GREET YOUR FAVE COUSIN?" Hannah shouted, in a voice that sounded so much like his mother's that Sirius almost fainted.  
"OH MY GOD! Hannah is that you, what are you doing at Hogwarts?" Sirius asked surprised.  
"Either you have a VERY bad memory or you are a bit slow on the uptake. I got kicked out of me last school didn't I and I told you that I was coming to Hogwarts. REMEMBER." Hannah shook her head.  
"Oh yeah now I remember. And I said you could become a marauder."  
"WHAT! Sirius mate you said _she _could be a marauder, without asking us." James asked sort of angry and amazed. "What makes her so special anyway."  
"Erm mate, she has been in more trouble than ALL of the Marauders put together, that's what makes her so special." Sirius answered

Remus looked up from his essay and said.  
"Hey you just wait till you meet my twin sis Rachel. She will make Hannah look harmless."  
"You have a TWIN SISTER! How come you never told us?" James and Sirius said in unison looking outraged.  
"Yeah I do. I'm sure I told you guys but maybe I didn't." Remus gave them an apologetic look.  
"Let me get this straight, you have a twin sister and in all of the about 6-7 years we have known you, you never told us and we've never met her." James shouted back angrily.

"Um, yeah. Guys, this is Rachel." Remus said and revealed a slim girl with quite short blonde hair about 5 feet tall, with stunning oval shaped blue eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

James and Sirius just stared open mouthed and Sirius was so shocked that he fell right out of his chair and got a slap across the head from Natalie. Lily however just introduced herself and said hello.   
"Hey! Nat, what was that for?" Sirius asked,  
"That" Replied Natalie hotly "Was for staring at someone like that other than me."  
"Leave him alone Natalie, he's not worth the bother." Lily told her friend.

"I am glad to see you ladies now how to keep your men under control" Rachel said with her green eyes dancing with laughter.   
"I have officially lost it," Sirius Remarked.

"Me, too." James nodded.

"Ah but James." Sirius whispered to James so only he could hear. "Who would you rather Lily or Rachel?"  
"ERM tough one but I'd have to say Lily." James whispered back.  
"You would have to say Lily to what James?" Lily was staring right into his hazel eyes with a sort of dreamy look on her face.  
James may not have known it but Lily Evans deep down was besotted with him. She was even thinking about asking him to the ball...

"Sirius why do you have that look on your face?" Natalie asked.  
"Did you see her eyes?" Sirius asked.  
"I am still here ya know?" Rachel said.  
"They were blue now they are green." Sirius carrying on like he hadn't heard her   
"No Sirius they are midnight blue and the owner of those eyes, my sister Rachel, is really angry - you don't want to see her angry!"  
"Were you born in a barn?" Rachel asked   
"Um, no." Sirius gulped  
"Well let me tell you if you had you would be a lot more polite!" Sirius looked so shocked she burst out laughing

"She's well right there mate." James said trying to hide a laugh but failing to do so.  
"And I don't suppose your manners are any better James?" Lily shot at James but in a friendly sort of way.  
"Erm, I'll have to get back to you on that one." James replied still laughing.

"They did it again! Now I know I am not seeing things they were really dark blue now they are emerald green! Why do your eyes change?" Sirius asked excitedly.  
"The question is not why but when." Remus replied wryly.  
"They change with my moods. When I am sad they are light blue when I am angry they are midnight blue and when I am laughing they go green and when I am attracted to someone they go emerald green, any more moods?" she asked.  
"Jealousy?" Everyone turned to look at James.   
"Blue."  
"What about boredom?" Lily asked.  
"Light green."  
"Hatred." Remus stated.  
"Ice blue. And I think that's it."

"Remus mate you have a seriously cool sister." James and Sirius said in awe.  
"Thank you," Remus said to them. "You do realise that we know have six marauders."  
"Six!" Lily and Natalie shouted. "What about us, I thought we were your friends too."  
"Correction, Rachel and Hannah are RELATED to me and Sirius, you're our friends." Remus stated.

"Um, ok, I know why Hannah is in but why is Rachel? She is a good goody." James questioned.  
"The Hell I am! I just don't get caught like you lot." She retorted.  
"Name one thing you have done!" Insisted James.  
"Remember what happened to the potions lab last year?" She asked sweetly.   
"That was you?" Remus asked dumbly.  
"But of course. They never found out either," She laughed.  
"We could tell you know," said Sirius.  
"But you won't and I will tell you why." She stepped closer to him.  
"Who will believe a notorious Troublemaker over a straight A student and head girl? Hmm?" She asked smugly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Remus mate, can you get her to stop making fun of me?" Sirius begged.  
"Now why would I want to do that?" Remus asked. "It's fun to wind you up."  
"James." Sirius begged and put on a puppy dog look.  
"Sorry mate but I agree with Remus." James laughed.  
"Humph."  
"Hey Sirius, want to go the ball with me?" Natalie asked suddenly.   
"Sure." Sirius answered "But you sure you wouldn't rather go with someone more intelligent."  
"Why do you think I'm going with you." Natalie replied smiling and bent over to kiss him.  
"OOOOOOOOH!" James, Lily, Remus, Rachel and Hannah said at the same time.  
"And will you go with me James?" Lily asked…

"Um, Remus I have only met four of your friends you said there was five is that other one an imaginary one?" Rachel asked.   
"No!" Remus retorted "Rachel meet Peter. He is another marauder."  
"Cool. Hi, nice to meet you." Rachel smiled at a blushing Peter.

"He likes you." Remus whispered. And at that Rachel blushed.  
"So James, will you go to the ball with me?" Lily asked again.  
"You mean you have to ask?" James answered, "Of course I will."  
Lily's heart skipped a beat and had a sudden brainwave.  
"Hey, why don't Hannah and Remus go together and Rachel go with Peter."  
"Yeah ok." Remus and Hannah said

"What about you and Rachel?" Lily nodded to Peter and Rachel. Rachel shot Peter an apologetic look.  
"I am so sorry but I am going with someone else." Rachel muttered with her sad light blue eyes.  
"Why isn't he good enough for the head girl?" James snarled  
"I didn't say or imply that at all it is just... I already have a date." Rachel blushed.   
"WHAT?" Remus shouted. "With who?"  
"H-H-Head boy." Rachel stammered.  
"Who is head boy this year?" Asked Lily crisply.  
"Snape." Rachel muttered this with a soft pray her brother would kill her there and then. Lily was watching the marauders with Rachel and Natalie and things like KALBLAM! NUCLEAR WAR! Were running through her mind and by the look on Rachel's face was that she knew and feared this reaction.

"YOUR GOING TO THE BALL WITH SNIVELILLUS?" Screamed James and Sirius.  
"He is a slime ball and I forbid you to go with him!" Remus declared and Rachel losing sight on what she was about to say asked lethally  
"Or you'll what?" She waits for his reply until Peter spoke up  
"Um, Rachel..." He broke off nervously when everyone looked at him.

"What were you going to say Peter?" Rachel asked softly   
"Um, when you said you were going with Snape, um, I got the feeling you were doing it against your will..." He left off and all eyes swung to Rachel as she answered him  
"Your right Peter. I don't know whether you knew this but for the first Ball of the year Head Boy and Head Girl have to go together it is tradition I don't want to go with him I would much rather go with -" _Sirius_ thought Rachel  
" OOOOOOOOH! Who?" Squealed Lilly and Natalie  
"WHO?" Bellowed the marauders.  
"Oh no! I am not telling any of you!" Declared Rachel.

"RACHEL JOANNA LUPIN!" Remus shouted " Tell me who you would rather go with now OR ELSE!"  
"OR WHAT! Rachel shouted back "REMUS JEROME LUPIN."  
At that the Marauders burst into laughter.  
"You middle name is Jerome!" Sirius and James said between stifled laughter.  
"Yeah, after my grandfather." Remus answered.

"You think my Bro's name is funny do you?" Rachel asked Sirius and James, her green eyes piercing into Sirius'. "What's yours anyway Sirius?"  
"Zachary." Sirius muttered hoping no one would hear but unfortunately James and Remus did.  
"Ha, you have a worse name than me." Remus laughed, James however didn't say a word but only because Lily had just caught his eye.

"James, you say one word and you can forget about us going to the ball together." Lily said,  
"OK, Lily, you got a deal." James replied looking into Lily's emerald green eyes, his heart skipping a beat.  
"You too Sirius." Natalie shouted.  
"Yes Mum!" Sirius answered in a baby voice   
Natalie lunged at him...


	4. Chapter 4

..."I actually like that name Zachary and Remus yours is worse then his because all of his name goes yours doesn't" Retorted Rachel giving Sirius a smile.  
"I don't believe it!" Exclaimed Remus. Everyone stopped what they were doing and focused on them. Rachel gulped noisily  
"W-What? Y-You don't believe what?"

"Are you scared of me Rach?" asked Remus.  
"In this case yes!" Exclaimed Rachel.  
"I wonder why." Remus deep brown eyes search her aqua ones  
"Do you know sis when you are scared your eyes go aqua?" Remus asked lightly. Suddenly Rachel came to her senses  
"What in God's name cant you believe?" She pleaded then Remus got that look in his eyes that she couldn't stand.  
"You are Sirius' side in stead of mine"   
"OH MY GOD YOU ARE SO CHILDISH!" Rachel screamed after she sucked in a relieved breath. Remus noticed this but said nothing.

"Anyway Sirius my name's Natalie Gabrielle Lei-Anne Jones, anyone find that funny?" Natalie asked.  
"No." everyone answered in unison and Sirius added "Why would I think your name would be funny, it wouldn't matter anyway as your so gorgeous." and Sirius leant over and kissed her.

Back to the bro and sis catfight

"Remus, how can you think that I am taking Sirius' side?" Rachel asked sweetly  
"Because, you think his name is better than mine." Remus retorted  
"I'm only expressing my opinion, and anyway your forgetting, I no your biggest secret." Rachel said to him "And it's not the one you're thinking of." She said turning to the Marauders.  
"You wouldn't dare!" Remus said shocked  
"Oh wouldn't I." Rachel replied grinning.  
Remus knew that she wasn't joking, for he had an even bigger secret than the one about him being a werewolf, for his biggest secret was...

"Remus' biggest secret is..."  
"yes?" Everyone breathed  
"Is..."  
"Yes?"  
"He has been to second base with a guy!"


	5. Chapter 5

Lily and Natalie screamed and Sirius and James felt sick.  
Phew, Remus thought to himself. She's covering it for me, but with a lie like that, no one's ever going to trust me again.  
Remus gave Rachel a mixed look, partly thank you and partly disgusted

You see Remus' biggest secret was that during his werewolf stage, one time, he had accidentally murdered his Step-father and only his sister Rachel knew, his mother still didn't know after all of these years.  
"You have got to be kidding." James said looking as if he was about to be sick.  
"Of course I'm joking, I'd NEVER tell my brother's biggest ever secret." Rachel retorted  
"Good on ya Rach." Hannah replied coming out of nowhere. "I know my bro's biggest secret and there is only one other person who knows it." She turned to Sirius  
"What. What you looking at me for?" Sirius asked,  
"You know why." Hannah replied hotly "It's partly your fault and secret anyway."  
"OH MY GOD you mean that one. Don't you DARE tell!" Sirius looked at her pleadingly  
"LIKE I'm gonna tell anyone, I got priorities you know, I'd tell everyone here and now because it's mostly YOUR fault, I'm only keeping me mouth shut 'CAUSE OF ME BRO!" Hannah looked at Sirius teary eyed and ran out of the common room up the staircase.  
"You must have done something REALLY bad to have upset her like that." James, Lily and Natalie said to him.  
"Unfortunately that's the case." Sirius looked really guilty "I'm partly the reason she's been expelled from four different schools and our families divided." Sirius ran up the stairs in an attempt to talk to her.

"What's her problem?" James jerked her head after her  
"James Potter you are the most-most -most Ugh! There isn't a word for you!" Lilly stormed up to the girl's dorm and Nat followed.  
Suddenly Sirius slid down the girl's stair "Your girlfriend and mine have just thrown me out of their dorm!"

"Are you surprised? You did upset Hannah really bad. And anyway Lily isn't my girlfriend as much as I'd like her to be, I'm only going the ball with her." James said.  
"Hmm I suppose." Sirius answered.  
"Anyway what is your BIG secret?" James asked curiously  
"Erm I can't tell you." Sirius answered head facing the floor.  
"What, the first rule of being a Marauder is NO SECRETS." James told him  
"No the first rule of being a Marauder is MISCHIEF IS OUR FIRST PRIORITY.  
NO SECRETS is the sixth." Sirius said still facing the floor "And it's not that I won't tell you it's that I can't tell you. I AM NOT ABOUT TO GET ON THE WRONG SIDE OF HANNAH."  
"Err you already are." James told him in a matter of factly way  
"You know what I mean." Sirius said and stormed off up the stairs to the common room.

"Um, so what's your big secret then Moony?" James enquired.  
"Give it a rest Prongs!" Remus snapped and with that he too stormed off to the dorm.  
"Don't even bother asking me what mine or his secret is. I better go up to the girls' dorm I am pretty beat." Rachel stretched and yawned and walked gracefully for her dorm.

James was now in the common room by himself, he decided to sit and daydream about Lily, he started thinking about what to give Lily as a gift for the ball, his first thought was red roses but then he had a sudden brainwave...  
Lily however was with Rachel and Natalie trying to calm Hannah down who at that present moment was in floods of tears.  
"You ok Hannah?" Lily asked  
"Yeah I'll be fine it's just well with everyone talking about secrets, it just brought it all back." Hannah said "Is it alright if we talk about something else?"  
"Yeah sure" Everyone answered.

"Uh, guys I'm going to talk to my brother for a bit see ya!"  
"Hey Lily, do you know that James likes you?" Hannah asked,  
"He does?" Lily asked curiously "How would you know?"  
"Erm you're forgetting I'm related to a marauder, Sirius tell me everything, and vice versa." Hannah answered "Haven't you ever notice James do stupid things when he sees you?"

"Um, yes but I thought was just him." Lilly felt ashamed of the way she had treated James.  
"So Nat when are you going down to make out with my cousin? I know your dying to so don't let me keep you!" Hannah chuckled.

"When we are alone!" Natalie said.  
"OOOOOO." Hannah and Lily laughed, "Don't let us keep ya. We'll go and get him."  
And with that Lily and Hannah ran out of the room in hysterics, leaving Natalie wondering what it would be like to kiss Sirius for the first time...

Sirius was lazing on his bed when Lily and Hannah burst in through the door.  
"You haven't kissed Natalie yet so go to the common room and she will come down and then well..." Trailed off Lily.  
"That is for you two to decide." Put in Hannah.  
Meanwhile in the common room Natalie was being held hostage by Rachel until Sirius came down.  
"Have you three been planning this?" Natalie asked  
"Mmm pretty much."  
"I'm gonna kill you guys..." But cut off when Sirius walked in looked half asleep.  
"Right we'll leave you guys to it." Hannah said.

BEFORE

Remus and Rachel were trying to teach James how to play muggle Snap.  
"I can't do this!" James declared.  
"Well only a quitter would give up." said Rachel.  
"You really do know what buttons to press don't you?" Asked Remus.  
"Course I do bro" Replied Rachel cheekily.  
Lily and Hannah went hurtling passed.  
"Where's the fire?" The two boys asked.  
"Natalie and Sirius are gonna kiss for the first time!" squealed Lily and with that a mischievous light came into Rachel eyes.  
"Lily, when are you and James gonna have your first kiss?" Rachel asked which had Hannah whirling around.  
"You and James haven't kissed yet?" She asked dumbfound.  
"Thank you." James whispered to Rachel.  
"Don't mention it." She whispered back. "And what about you two?" She asked nodding at Remus and Hannah. They blushed  
"I will go and get Natalie don't you worry about it." She waved them off and left them to it.  
"I didn't know my sis was a matchmaker" Said Remus  
"I'm not." She said while bringing Natalie down the stairs.

"I don't kiss until first dates." Hannah said firmly.  
"And I am not kissing James until the ball either." Added Lily  
Remus and James looked mischievously at each other as if they had a plan.

"Well I do!" And with that Sirius crushed Natalie to him and kissed her passionately. Natalie felt electricity zapping through her body. She couldn't think for the passion.

"What are you guys looking so smug over?" Hannah and Lily asked looking at the identical grins on their faces.  
"Oh you'll see." James said.


	6. Chapter 6

James and Remus muttered a few words under their breath and instantly the girls started shrieking.  
"What...Did...You... Do?" Lily asked in between laughs.  
"They...Put...a...tickling... charm...on...us." Hannah said giggling.  
"And we'll only take it off when you agree to kiss us."  
"What." Hannah shrieked "you... can't...do...that."  
"Yes we can."   
"Doesn't...look...like...we...got...much...choice...does...it." Lily laughed  
"Oh alright...we...give...in."  
The boys lifted the charm off of the girls and said  
"Now for our agreement." James said.

"Give - us - time - to - catch - our - breath," The girls panted. Lily was the first to calm down. She had an idea she quickly whipped out her wand and muttered  
"Tarantallegra!" James' and Remus' legs started to dance of their own accord.  
"High five girl!" Laughed Hannah. Lily, Natalie and Sirius joined her.

"Stop this at one!" James ordered.  
"No way, you know the counter curse right Sirius?" Sirius nodded "Well me and Hannah are off to bed see you guys tomorrow!"  
"Are you two like best friends now or what?" Asked Natalie.  
"No. I just thought you might want to make out some more with Sirius. Sorry." Lilly mumbled.  
"No, you were right I do want to and I am just jealous pay no mind to me." She waved off Lily's apology. Lily and Hannah just shrugged and went to bed living Remus and James dancing out of control. James, once Sirius lifted off the hex, went running up after and barely made it to the second stair when the stairs changed into a slide.  
"Hot damn, I had forgotten about that!" He said while rubbing his jaw, which he had smacked on the slide.

Hannah who looked behind her and saw the slide shouted "Serves you right, you shouldn't have hexed us in the first place."   
James looked lost for words and said to Sirius  
"Can you forget your related to her for a second, so I can kill her."   
"Nah, what did you do to them anyway?" Sirius asked   
"We put the tickling charm on them." James replied and after a few moment said, "Damn."  
"You just remember what happened last time you put that spell on Lily?" James nodded.  
"I'd hate to be in your shoes tomorrow morning, that dancing one was just the start of it from Lily." Sirius laughed. "And as for Hannah well I dread to think."

"I did that to Hannah a few years ago and I'm still living to regret it."  
"You think we should let her meet old Snivelly?" James asked grinning,  
"That's something I hadn't thought of." Sirius replied grinning mischievously.  
They went back to their dorm and went to bed. When they woke up the next morning, Remus and James found a note pinned to the door saying,

"Apologise or else no kiss"  
"Think it's time to swallow our pride James and apologise."

"Never!" Declared James.  
"Well I am 'cause you're a stubborn old fool." Retorted Remus.  
"Come on today's the day we introduce Hannah to Snape." Sirius said.  
"Oh I can't wait!" Drawled Hannah. She, Lily, Natalie and Rachel were leaning in the doorframe.  
"Oh and James, I was serious you know."  
"No I am Sirius," Retorted Sirius. The girls grinned.  
"Hannah and Lily I am sorry." Apologised Remus. Everyone walked down to the Great Hall.

When they reached the Great Hall, they sat down and as Snape walked past James, he 'accidentally' put his foot out and tripped him up.   
"Oh sorry." James said sarcastically "Didn't see you."  
Snape gave him a disgusted look and as he got up, he saw Hannah and was lost for words.  
"Can you please stop staring at me like that?" Hannah asked hotly "A. It is disgusting and B. my boyfriend is sitting right next to me."   
"Who are you?" Snape asked finding his voice  
"Hannah." Hannah answered. "No need to ask who you are, let me see greasy black hair, a hooked nose and shallow skin, you must be Snivellus."   
"It's Severus and I wouldn't hang around with them losers."   
"Is it just me or did he just insult my friends and my family?" Hannah asked  
"What family?" Snape asked   
"This family." Sirius answered. "I'm her cousin. So you better watch your step 'cause I don't want to hear that you have been upsetting my cousin. We clear?"  
"Crystal." Snape drawled. "Ah! Rachie babe, what's happening?"  
"Me, being sick and you insulting me family and friends!" She snarled.  
"1. Why are you being sick? 2. I understand friends but family?" He asked raising one eyebrow.  
"1. Because of the greasiness of your hair and face and because you called me babe. 2. Remus is my twin." She said pointing to her brother.   
"Why Snape, you look like you have swallowed a bar of soap you aren't going to start blowing bubbles are you?" Chuckled Remus.  
"She is a lot more prettier than you!" He put his face close to Remus'.  
"Get you greasy face away from mine!" Remus shoved him away. "And she is supposed to be because a. She is a girl and b. I am a boy so unless you're into boys you wouldn't like me." He sneered. Snape tried to come back with a witty remark but couldn't think of one.  
"I'll talk to you girls when your bodyguards are not around."  
"Don't count on it, unless you want your face rearranged by these four lovely people here." Hannah and Rachel said sweetly pointing at the marauders.  
"And us." Lily and Natalie added.  
"Now Bye, bye." James said.  
They burst into silent giggles until Snape was out of earshot and then increased the volume.  
"Did you see his face when he saw you Hannah?" Peter asked. "He must like you."  
"I have that effect on some people." Hannah answered "But did you see his face when Rachel said she was your twin sister? That was priceless."  
"One point Hannah, since when did I become your boyfriend?" Remus asked.   
"Erm..." Hannah said blushing. "Err... Since you tried to kiss me last night." Hannah tried to jog his name.   
"That reminds me." Said Lily "Petrificus totalus!" James arms and legs snapped together.

"Miss Evans, was that you who just did that?" A voice said sternly everyone turned and saw that it was Magonagol. Lily looked at the floor.  
"No professor, it was me." Hannah said quickly  
"And why may I ask did you put him in a full body bind?"  
"He provoked me professor!" Hannah answered "He insulted my family." she lied quickly.  
"And you think that makes it ok?"  
"No professor." Hannah answered shaking her head.  
"You will say the counter curse immediately and see me in detention at six tonight, do I make myself clear?"  
"Yes professor."  
Professor Magonagol walked off and Hannah muttered the counter curse and everyone stared at her open mouthed.

"Why did you just do that?" Lily asked "Why did you just take the wrap for something I did?"  
"'Cause you don't deserve to get into trouble on James' account." Hannah answered  
"But you just got detention for it." Sirius said.  
"Sirius, my middle name is detention. And exactly how many times have you had detention anyway?" Hannah asked curiously  
"No it's not it's Lettisha and about 5000." Sirius answered

"Ha! I beat you! With 8000!" Said Hannah smugly.  
"That own my own with all of us it is 8500 still counting!" Piped up Sirius.  
"Well I did not have any detention bound friends so stuff that!" Hannah retorted.

"Actually it's 8001 now." Rachel added.  
"Why did u just curse me Lily?" James asked suddenly  
"'Cause you deserved it and next time I curse you I'll make sure that no teachers are around to save your butt." Lily answered  
James gave Remus and Sirius a very worried glance as if to say 'help'  
"Lily, He still got me to worry about." Hannah said "So..."

"No way! You must be joking, right?" James asked worryingly.  
"You will never know!" Said Hannah mysteriously.

"And anyway you would deserve it James." Rachel said over Hannah's shoulder  
"Why would I deserve to be tortured?" James asked,  
"You want a list?" Rachel asked.  
"Lets see, you think it's fun to hex everyone in sight." Hannah began "Espec Snape."  
"Snape's a special cause." Sirius and Remus butted in.  
"You are a bigheaded idiot." Lily continued, "Shall we say anymore."

James started muttering something about the whole world being against him.  
"It's not the whole world James." Hannah said to him "It's just me and Lily."  
"It might as well be the whole world." James muttered,  
"Well, you did choose the wrong people to hex." Lily said, "You should know by now not to curse me."  
"And you don't know me well enough to know that about me." Hannah added "But trust me anything Lily does, I will be 10 times worse."

"And what about you?" James nodded at Rachel.  
"If I torture you it would give you a reason to torture me." Rachel said with her sad baby blue eyes.  
"Huh?" Asked everyone.  
"I am Going out" Rachel gestured that this wasn't true by using her fingers to represent speech marks "With Snape." She grimaced. Everyone except Rachel and Remus laughed.  
"Hey it's not funny." Rachel said.  
"I don't want my sister 'going out' with that slime ball." Remus said.  
"Aww Remus has gone all caring." Sirius said in a mock baby voice.  
"Oh shut up Sirius." They shouted at him.  
"What about you?" James asked Natalie.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, I only torture people when I have a very good reason to." Natalie replied.  
James was about to say something but was cut short by Hannah.  
"Oh My God." Hannah said.  
"What?" Everyone asked.  
"Unless it is just my imagination." Hannah said. "I think I just saw my ex boyfriend."  
"Who?" They asked.  
"You see the boy sitting next to Snape talking to him?" Hannah asked. "That's him."  
"You mean Perry Hanks?" James asked.  
"You know him?" Hannah asked.  
"Of course James knows him, he nearly killed him last year." Lily said sternly  
"Hey it was a prank that went wrong that's all." James protested "And it wasn't just me it was these guys as well."  
"So why DIDN'T you kill him?" Hannah asked.  
"You mean you want us to kill him?" Sirius asked.  
"It would do me a favour." Hannah answered. "He is the last person I want to see, and especially if he is in cahoots with Snape."

"How come you guys nearly killed him?" Natalie asked.  
"I don't want to go into it." Remus said.  
"Don't matter anyway, as long as he stays outta my way I don't care." Hannah said.  
"What's wrong with him anyway?" Lily and Natalie asked. "He seems alright to us."  
"You have obviously never spoken to him have you." The marauders, Hannah and Rachel asked.

"He thinks he's God's gift." Hannah added.  
"And he's friends with Snape." James said.  
"All I'm saying is to expect fireworks between us." Hannah said.

"That's a sexual innuendo if there ever was one." Drawled Rachel.

"Lucky Severus." Said Lucius wryly coming up behind them, Severus came over to join his friend. "Having a Gryffindor to put out for you."

Bam! The marauders watched as pain flickered over Lucius's face from Rachel's punch.

"Well I am impressed." Hannah drawled

"DON'T YOU EVER SAY AYTHINK LIKE THAT AGAIN!" Rachel said hotly.  
"You remember our little threat don't you Snivelly?" Remus said. "About us six," Pointing to the marauders, Lily and Natalie. "Rearranging your face if you or your friends do or say anything to my sister or Hannah. Am I making myself clear?"   
"Perfectly." Snape spat and with that he and Lucius stalked off

"Stuff tradition I am not going the ball with that!" She snarled.  
"Is that so Miss Lupin?" Dumbledore asked coming up behind them.  
"Yes Professor, I am afraid I can't be civil after that!" She said with her eyes flashing.

"I see." Dumbledore said "Well I'm afraid you will have to swallow your pride and stick it out, it is tradition after all."  
"But..." Rachel protested  
"But nothing." Dumbledore said finally "I will hear no more protesting about this. Do I make myself clear Miss Lupin?"  
"Yes Professor Dumbledore." Rachel muttered  
Dumbledore walked off towards the teachers table and sat down whilst Rachel had a look of disgust on her face.

"I do not follow tradition! I will get out of that one even if it means giving in my badge!" Rachel felt tears in her eyes. When Remus went to hug her Lily brushed past him.  
"It is ok, honey." Lily said comfortingly.  
"How did you know?" Asked Rachel bewildered.  
"Your eyes are light blue." Lily smiled.

"Here goes nothing!" Said Rachel determinedly walking to the teachers' table.  
"Yes Miss Lupin?"  
"I will not follow that tradition so I hand in my badge and duties." Rachel said while taking off her badge.  
"Why are you so against going to the dance with Mr Snape?" Asked Dumbledore mildly.  
"Because he has just offended me and my friends!" Rachel said with flashing icy blue eyes.

"I must ask you to consider this very carefully Miss Lupin."   
"I have Professor." Rachel said. "If being Head Girl means having to spend time with that… that thing, then I don't want to be Head Girl."

"That is your pride speaking that Miss Lupin." Scolded Magonagol.  
"No professor it isn't I disowned my pride to give in my badge." Rachel smiled a sad smile.

"I'm not taking your badge back and you're going to the ball with Severus Snape!" Snapped Magonagol.

"No!" A nearby pumpkin juice jar exploded sending juice everywhere. Rachel's eyes widen and she muttered a quick "Excuse me" she ran to Remus and dragged him all the way to the Gryffindor tower. The rest of the Marauders, Lily and Natalie followed.

"What?" Remus asked finding his breath.  
"I just did something, really, really weird." Rachel said.  
"What?" Remus asked again.  
"I was just arguing with the teachers about me giving up my badge and well I sort of just lost control or something 'cause the jug of pumpkin juice exploded and went everywhere."  
"But how...?" Remus asked "Why?"

"Oh come on Remus mum told us this would happen if you remember, the prophecy? Any bells ring?" Rachel asked impatiently. "You part came true yet mine has yet to be fulfilled..."  
Remus eyes widened. Hannah, Lilly, Natalie and the marauders fell through the portrait "What was that?" They asked as one.   
"Nothing." Rachel said before Remus would spill the beans because Remus didn't know the full story of her prophecy. Rachel saw Remus' reaction but so did the marauders.  
"You're lying." Shouted Sirius.  
"I was there I saw the pumpkin juice jug." Hannah protested. "You did that!" Rachel panicked  
"It happens to all of us. You know that emotions and powers don't mix right?" Rachel was grasping at straws she knew it and so did they.  
"Friends don't keep secrets from each other." Peter put in.  
"So what are you saying that you don't want to be friends with me?" Rachel blinked hard to stop the tears from falling.  
"If you wont tells us then yeah..." Natalie left off. This is where I answer them Rachel thought...

"It's something that I find really hard to explain." Rachel began.  
"Go on Rach, you might as well." Remus said.  
"You see there is like this prophecy thing, Remus' has already come true but mine has yet to be fulfilled."  
"But, I don't understand." Lily said looking rather confused.

"You see Remus is a wer-" Rachel was interrupted by Sirus, James, Peter and Remus butted in.  
"workman."   
"Weatherman."  
"Witty guy.  
"Rachel, shut your mouth now!" Remus was the last one to say it.  
"So, what are you?" Hannah and Lily asked with an eyebrow raised. Rachel, Remus, James, Sirius, James and Peter looked at each other.

"Tell us NOW." Lily, Hannah and Natalie demanded. Remus shot Rachel a murderous look.  
"I...I…I...I can't." Rachel stuttered.  
"I thought we were your friends." Lily said.  
"I thought you could trust us." Hannah added.  
"We are and we can, but just not with this." Remus, James and Sirius replied.

"Rachel, I was there for you when you tried to give in your badge so don't I deserve to be told?" Hannah asked innocently.   
"True friends don't expect nothing in return." Rachel snarled.  
"Are you calling me an untrue friend?" Asked Hannah in disbelief.  
"If the title fits." Rachel replied innocently. I knew this would end up making me lose my friends gaining powers but losing what matters most - friends - how ironic? Thought Rachel.  
"This friendship is so over." Hannah stormed of after delivering those words and Lilly and Natalie followed. Rachel heard the dorm room door slam. It was then that Rachel realised that hers tears were falling one after the other. Rachel cursed under her breath.  
"That's part one of my prophecy that's come true I'll gain powers but lose friends unlike you-" She nodded at Remus "- Gain a curse gain friends." Rachel sank into the armchair and cried for her old life.

Hannah ran as fast as she could out of the common room, she had no idea where she was going. Lily and Natalie ran to catch up with her. Hannah was in floods of tears.  
"Hey, don't cry." Lily said comfortingly.  
"Why shouldn't I?" Hannah shot at her "I just lost my best friend, and for other people I care about, what do u think I'm gonna do? Laugh!"  
"Hey, don't take it out on us." Natalie said.  
"Sorry, it's just that, well I thought I could trust them especially Sirius and Rachel." Hannah said through sobs. "I mean Sirius and I have told each other everything since we were three, and he chooses now not to tell me anything."

Sobs racketed Rachel's body.  
"I know what you're going through." Sirius said raggedly.  
"You have no idea what I am feeling, look around you Sirius you have your three loyal best friends here with you I don't!" Rachel screamed through her tears, James touched her hand and Rachel blacked out.  
When she woke up again Rachel was standing next to Lilly and James who were wearing Wedding clothes and Rachel was wearing a bridesmaid dress just like Hannah and Natalie.


	8. Chapter 8

Back in the common room...  
"Rachel-wake-up!" Remus shouted and with each word he shook her.

Hannah was cut short by an owl that had just come through the window.  
"Wonder who it's from?" Lily said  
"Well it's for me so..." Hannah began as she opened the letter and read,  
"Dear Hannah   
It's so good to see you after what happened over the summer. I hope you have found it in your heart to forgive me. There is something I want to tell you about your 'boyfriend' I'm not trying to be interfering or anything, I just think you have a right to know I'm only telling you this because I care about you. You see your 'boyfriend' is a werewolf. I just thought you needed to know.  
Hope to see you soon  
Perry. "  
Hannah dropped the letter in shock and ran to her trunk next to her bed and pulled out a piece of parchment

She handed it over to Lily and said.  
"This is my prophecy."  
"Why are you giving it to me?" Lily asked.  
"Read it." 

Lily read ,

"Lose five outta of seven  
Two whom you love  
Three whom you care   
Two left you can trust  
One who you lose forever  
gain Three enemies  
all will use  
Two will hate but one will care."

"What does that mean?" They asked.  
"Right **lose five out of seven** that means Sirius, Remus, James, Peter and Rachel. **Two whom you love** that's Sirius and Remus. **Three whom you care** That means Rachel, James and Peter. **Two left you can trust** means you guys. **One who you lose forever** I don't know what this means yet. **Gain three enemies** Snape, Malfoy and Perry. **All will use** Means all of them will use me. **Two will hate but one will care** two of them will hate me but one will care." Hannah answered.  
"Wait." Natalie said. "I think I know what that that bit means."  
"What?" They asked.  
"I think it means that 1 of them will die, it's the only explanation."

Hannah and Lily gasped and Hannah said  
"And I just worked out who hates me and who cares about me. Malfoy and Snape hate me and Perry cares about me."  
"But, back to the other line, if that is true and one of them does die." Lily said "Who's it gonna be?"  
"I don't know, but I'm gonna have to warn Sirius, even if I'm not talking to him." Hannah muttered.  
"It won't matter anyway, no one will die." Natalie said confidently.  
"Oh and how did you work that one out?" Hannah snapped.  
"Because, you see I have this sort of power, a guard power." Natalie said "It means that no one can harm any of my friends, as long as I'm friends with them." She added looking at the two blank faces.  
"Er newsflash, we aren't FRIENDS with them at the moment!" Hannah shot at her.

"Rachel!" Remus was so scared now. "Rachel please get up!" Rachel head fell back.

Vision…  
Rachel was no in a room were there was a baby crying and a woman with Lily's kind of hair - was Lily hushing the baby.  
The door banged open and Lily turned quickly and hid the baby from the intruder's eyes.   
"Not Harry, please not Harry!" Lily pleaded. There was a scream then a flash of green light.  
Reality…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Rachel waking up screaming "Oh my god!"

"There's only one thing for it, I'm gonna have to tell them." Hannah said.  
"But how, you haven't got your owl with you?" Natalie and Lily asked.  
"I'm an animagus OK." Hannah said "That's one of my two powers, I'm also a metamorphosis."   
"But I still don't understand. How are you gonna tell them?" Lily asked  
"My animagus is an owl, so now you see why I don't need an owl." Hannah replied  
Hannah quickly wrote a note and transformed and flew out of the window with the note in her beak. She flew into the boys' dorm and dropped the note onto Sirius' bed.  
"Who's owls that?" Remus asked.  
"I ain't an owl." Hannah snapped as she transformed. She turned and saw Rachel crying. "What's wrong with her."  
"Nothing to do with you." Rachel snapped through her tears  
"Fine then." Hannah shot at her. "Sirius, read this when I'm gone OK." And with that retransformed and flew back out of the window.

"Is there anything the girl cant do?" Asked Remus.  
"Yes, apparently, she can't get Rach here to tell her anything." Sirius said. Rachel laughed a short lived laugh. Rachel's blue eyes were pulling at Remus' heartstrings.  
"What did the letter say, Padfoot?" Asked James.

Sirius opened the letter and read

IT'S BEGUN

"What's that supposed 2 mean?" James asked  
"Wait there is something else." Sirius said

Lose five outta of seven   
Two whom you love  
Three whom you care  
Two left you can trust  
**One who you lose forever**  
gain Three enemies  
all will use  
Two will hate but one will care

"Wait, this is Hannah's prophecy, I think she means that it's began to happen." Sirius said and then he gasped as he read the bit in bold. "I think she's trying to tell us something."  
"Wait, one lost forever… That might mean..." James said slowly.  
"You don't mean that one of us might DIE?" Remus asked.  
"I think so, I'm not sure." James answered.  
"But who?" Rachel asked. "How?"  
"I don't know." James said.

"Wait, let me see that." Rachel said. Sirius handed her the letter.   
She read it out loud but more to herself then them.

**Lose five outta of seven  
Two whom you love  
Three whom you care   
Two left you can trust  
One who you lose forever  
gain Three enemies  
all will use  
Two will hate but one will care **

"1 who you lose 4eva... Oh my god! LILY!" Rachel screeched.

**meanwhile**   
Hannah was back in her dorm and was re-reading her letter and she was shaking with anger.  
"I'm gonna KILL him." Hannah screamed.  
"Kill who?" Lily asked.  
"Who do you think?" Hannah snapped. "He had no right! He should've kept his nose outta my business."  
"So I'm guessing Perry." Natalie said.  
"Uh uh, I mean what's he trying to achieve, I can't believe he went and asked SNAPE about something he could use as a way of gettin me back." Hannah said.

She picked up a quill and a piece of parchment and wrote a Howler saying

YOU HAD NO RIGHT IN SAYING WHAT YOU SAID. YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME, THE ONLY THING YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF AND TRYING YO GET ME BACK. IT AIN'T GONNA WORK I'M WITH REMUS WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT, I DON'T CARE IF HE'S A WEREWOLF! HE'S STILL MY FRIEND, AND NOTHING YOU SAY CAN CHANGE THAT!

"Rachel what's Hannah's letter got to do with Lilly?" Asked Sirius confused.

"I had a vision of a wedding... Some evil wizard... Lily with a baby and - and-" Tears started to stream down Rachel's face. "And Lily being killed...And-" An image started to form in Rachel's mind "And a boy with the trademark potter hair and Lilly's unique green eyes and a scar in the shape of a bolt of lightning." The marauders were staring at her. "I've got to get to Hannah." Rachel turned to leave.  
"Um, one problem..." She stopped in mid action.  
"I have to find her regardless of whether she is talking to me or not! Lives are at stake!" With that she flung the door open and ran she didn't know where. She just followed her heart and instincts. She came to a halt in front of Hannah on the third floor.  
"Hannah - I - need - you - to - explain your prophecies as clear as you can." Rachel said panting.  
"Why should I?" Snarled Hannah.  
"Because I had a vision and lives are at stake!" Rachel got out through gritted teeth and Hannah paled and took a deep breath and started to explain.

"Well my prophecy is  
Lose five outta of seven  
Two whom you love   
Three whom you care  
Two left you can trust  
One who you lose forever  
gain Three enemies  
all will use  
Two will hate but one will care  
It means that I'll lose five outta seven people, I think that's you, Remus, James, Sirius and Peter. Two of the people I love, Three of them I care about.

Two left I think is Lily and Natalie. One lost forever is one of you five. Three enemies are Snape, Malfoy and Perry. All of them will use me and two will hate me but one of them will 'care'." Hannah tried to catch her breath.  
"Wait a minute, what did u say about the one lost forever?" Rachel asked.  
"That it's one of you guys, that's why I gave you that warning." Hannah replied.  
"This doesn't make sense." Rachel said confused. "'Cause I had a vision and in it... Lily… dies."  
"What?" Hannah asked. "That means that two people die." Hannah looked as if she were about to cry.

The problem was at this point in time no-one would have guessed that three people were going to die. Lily and James being two of them.   
"What are we gonna do?" Rachel asked.  
"I really don't know I just wish I never got that stupid prophecy and then none of this would ever happen." Hannah said tears welling in her eyes.  
"Or my vision." Rachel added. "At least we know something's going to happen now."  
"And I would rather not know, because we don't know when this is gonna happen." Hannah said tears now trickling down her cheeks.  
"Hey, it's alright you know." Rachel said to her.  
"How?" Hannah asked.  
"Well at least we can try and prevent it." Rachel pointed out "I'm gonna go back to the boys alright?"   
"Yeah." Hannah muttered. "Oh and by the way tell your brother I know his little secret."  
"How did you find out?" Rachel asked her quietly.  
"This." Hannah gave Rachel the letter and when she had read it, she was furious   
"The little fucker I'm gonna kill him." Rachel shrieked.  
"And you think I'm not?" Hannah asked. "I've already sent him a howler."

The girl's fell silent, once again Hannah decided to voice her doubts

"What can we do?" Asked Hannah. "Our future has been told."   
"Our choices change our destiny and future it isn't set in stone." Said Rachel.  
"Ok." Said Hannah wiping her tears.

Tears rolled down the girls' cheeks, which were quickly wiped away when they heard footsteps...

Lily appeared with Natalie and the Marauders.  
"We demand to know what you saw in that vision concerning me." Said Lily.


	9. Chapter 9

hey every 1 dis is a late crimbo pressie: the next four chappies!

* * *

"Ok." Rachel said with green eyes.  
"What?" Lily asked shocked.  
"Lily was expecting a fight." Sirius said with a chuckle Rachel's heart started to dance.  
"So lets here it." Natalie said.  
"What - Oh not here." Said Rachel tearing her gaze away from Sirius.  
"Then, where?" Asked Natalie. "You're just putting it off."  
"No, I am not! It is just I think you all need to hear this sitting down and somewhere private. Like..." Rachel trailed off.  
"The room of requirements." They all said.  
"Well let's go." James turned on his heel.  
"I just hope no one is making out in there." Murmured Hannah and Rachel laughed they linked arms.  
"So your back as best friends then." Smirked Lily.  
"Yeah." Said Hannah.  
"And you know what they say 'United we stand divided we fall.' isn't that what Dumbledore says?" Rachel asked.  
"Was that code or something?" James asked with a confused look on his face.  
"You will understand when we tell you." Then they watch Sirius pace up and down the corridor then the door appeared...

Lily pushed Rachel to the door saying "Check no one is in there." Rachel opened the door and peeked in. There was a group of year seven lads from all houses chatting about what seemed like girls to Rachel's ears. Rachel was dying to know more then a plan popped into her head. She closed The door and had a grin on her face that match the sparkle in her green eyes.  
"There is lads in there year seven." Said Rachel.  
"We will move them." Said Sirius.  
"No let me. You see I have the power to turn invisible at my will. And they are talking about girls by the sounds of it so I could listen to them but give them the fright of their lives and the same time and I could tell the girls they speak about what they say about them." Said Rachel.  
"Be my guest." They all said to her and then they all laughed. She disappeared from view and the door to the room of requirements open a bit and then closed softly.  
"Can't wait to see them run." Hannah laughed.

Rachel crept over too the boys who were heavily in conversation about girls and who was the most popular. Lucius, Snape, and some other slytherins, some Ravenclaws, some Hufflepuffs, even some Gryffindors but there was one boy there who Rachel knew very well and he was asking about Hannah.  
"So What's Hannah's status?" Ask the boy, _Status what is this horse racing?_  
"Perry, my man she is taken." Said Lucius.  
"Hey but the babe Rachel ain't." The lads nodded in agreement. _No one can call me a babe but Sirus and he is taken and doesn't know I am alive, anyway how can I get back at them for calling me a babe. I've got it!_  
Rachel mouth a spell and the card flew into the air and spelled out the word BOO!  
Chairs scraped the floor as the lads scrambled to get up  
"Lucius stop this now!" Snape said when he noticed his friend still sitting at the table.  
"There is a girl in here. I can smell lillies which girl wears lilly perfume?" Lucius said with a grin. Rachel knew he knew the answer  
"Rachel." They all grinned and looked at her corner.  
"Wow, I can't believe I have so many admirers I mean stalkers." And with that Rachel became visible with a smirk on her face.  
"How many meetings have you attended?" Snape asked with a snarl.  
"I haven't attended any of these things you call meetings." She snarled right back.  
"Alright how long were you here?" Lucius asked sounding bored.  
"Long enough to know you all think I am a babe." She said with flick of her brownie blonde hair.

"What is she doing in there?" Hannah asked impatiently.  
"Talking to the SMH." James said to her looking through the window.  
"SMH?" Hannah, Lily and Natalie asked.  
"Snape, Malfoy and Hughes." Sirius said.  
"What's she talking to them for?" Lily asked.  
"Well from what I can lip-read Hughes called Rachel a babe and asked what Hannah's status was." James replied.  
Everyone looked at Hannah.  
"Oh if she even tries it on with my ex boyfriend I'll kill her." Hannah muttered.  
"Hannah, I think you might be getting the wrong end of the stick." Remus said to her  
"No, Remus I think Hannah has a point." Sirius said to him "Try and look at it from her point of view, her best friend is suddenly talking to her ex. How would you feel if I did that with one of your ex girlfriends?"  
"Your only saying that because she's your cousin." Remus shot at him.  
"And your only saying what you just said ''cause she's your sister." Hannah shot at him.  
"It's not as if you still have feeling for him." Remus said.  
Hannah looked straight up at the ceiling.  
"You still have feelings for that jerk, don't you?" Remus asked her.  
"So what if I have, it's not a crime." Hannah answered.  
"And he dumped you remember."  
"Yeah." Hannah said. "But only because of you guys."  
Everyone just stared.  
"Don't even try and act like you don't know." Hannah shot at them. "Last year, you nearly killed him, summer just gone he dumps me because of what you did and because I'm Sirius' cousin..."

Rachel heard warning bells going off in her head, and then Lucius grabbed her and pressed his lips against hers and Rachel felt her crawl and she was trying so hard not to throw up. Rachel felt a blinding pain at her temple  
---------------------------------------  
Rachel was in a cold room and she knew she was witnessing this premonition not taking part.  
"Lucius you have done well, that as a little reward I will ignore your other failings."  
"Thank you My Lord." Said Lucius "You are most gracious."  
---------------------------------------  
Rachel woke up screaming...

"Let me get this straight." Natalie said to her. "He dumped you because your Sirius' cousin?"  
Hannah nodded.  
"Yeah well he's a conceited little..." Remus muttered.  
"At least he can TRUST me." Hannah shot at him.  
"Oh and I can't?" Remus retorted.  
"With certain things NO." Hannah shot back at him. "You couldn't trust me enough to tell me what you were."  
"What do you mean?" Remus asked her. "What I am?"  
"Don't play me Remus, I know your little secret." Hannah replied cooly. "I know your a werewolf."  
Everyone stood there stunned, no-one knew what to say, but the silence was broken by an ear-piercing scream coming from the room of requirements.  
"Rachel." Hannah shrieked running into the room and everyone followed.

"Rachel?" Remus asked "Rachel are you alright?"...

"You- you - you - you're in league with Voldemort!" Rachel said hysterically pointing at Lucius. Lucius started clapping.  
"Very good Rachel so you're a seer now? Well I can't let you run around and tell people my little secret now can I?" He asked taking out his wand.  
"Erm, yes?" Rachel tried.  
"Wrong." He raised his wand and "Avada-"  
Rachel threw her hand in front of her to defend her self but the wand exploded.  
"What the-" Lucius' eyes widened.  
"I blew it up! I meant to freeze it!" Rachel said in shock. "Either way it would have stopped you."  
"So babe-" Perry said throwing his arm around Rachel neck "- Think you could teach me that." Rachel smiled ever so sweetly and flicked her hair.  
"Anytime." She giggled. Hannah blood boiled. Rachel put her hand in Perry's removed it from around her neck and used it to flip him over, He landed on his back "-if you were the last man on Earth. Which your not." She said with a smirk.  
"Come on let's go and find somewhere else to talk." Said Remus. Rachel moved to the door then turned and looked at the cards that's were still in the word BOO! Rachel muttered an incantation and the cards flew at Perry, Lucius and Snape.  
Sirius laughed "You coming' cuz?"  
"So Hannah, you still haven't told them." Snape smirked.  
"Told them what?" Hannah asked as innocently as possible.  
"Don't be coy. You know I am talking about the fact that the Black family adopted you and your really my sister." Snape said with a smirk and with that he ran away from the cards.

Everyone in the room went silent until Rachel shouted.  
"O.K EVERYBODY OUT! This is a private conversation."  
Unwillingly everyone left the room except for Lily, Natalie, the Marauders, Rachel, Hannah, Snape, Perry and Malfoy.  
"What on earth are you going on about Snivellus?" Sirius snarled.  
"Like I just said she's my sister." He snarled back.  
"YOU'RE LYING!" Sirius shouted and he dived for Snape but Hannah stood in his way.  
"No Sirius, he's not." Hannah said. "I am his sister."  
"No, you can't be." Sirius stammered. "I would've known, you would've told me."  
"And you think I didn't want to tell you?" Hannah shouted at him. "You have no idea how hard it was for me to keep that from you, you have no idea how hard it was for me to pretend not to know my own brother and pretend to hate him."  
"But, you look nothing like each other." Peter pointed out.  
"We ain't twins you know." Hannah said to him "I'm like my mum and he's like my dad."  
"So why, did your mum give you up in the first place?" Perry asked.  
"She said it was because she didn't think she could cope being a single mum." Snape drawled.  
"I thought Hannah just said you looked like your dad?" Lucius asked.  
"He's in Azkaban." Hannah muttered "I saw him and do you know what upset me, the fact that he didn't even now me and Severus had been adopted." Tears rolled down her face and Perry put his arm around her.  
"You get away from her." Remus shouted.  
"Or you'll do what?" Perry snarled.  
"I'll curse you into oblivion." Remus replied.  
"Why are you gonna curse him into oblivion Lupin ''cause he's comforting your girlfriend?" Snape asked.  
"Oh, don't you know?" Remus asked.  
"Know what?" Snape asked.  
"About the fact that he'd been going out with Hannah until the summer and then he broke her heart." Remus snarled.

"What!" Snape yelled.  
"People let us sort this out rationally, you know like civilized men-" He eyed Rachel up. "and definitely one woman." Remus made to lunge for Lucius.  
"Remus stop!" Rachel grabbed him but his robes just ripped "Stop him!" She screamed at James and Sirius who managed to subdue him.  
"Remus, what were you thinking?" Rachel asked.  
"He offended you." He snarled.  
"Not really, he actually gave me a compliment a sick and disgusting one but a compliment all the same." Rachel looked at Lucius. "Anyway it is my battle to fight and I have the upper hand, Malfoy doesn't have a wand." She smirked.

"Petrificus totalus!" Rachel said. "And we are all going to leave you here." She bent down on the floor and said  
"If any teachers come up to me tomorrow about this and blowing up your wand I will tell them everything and especially about you being in league with Voldemort." She got up.  
"And as for you breaking Hannah's heart I am going to harm you the mortal way." She walked up to him looked him in the eye then kicked him in the groin and Perry grunted with the pain. Then Rachel thrusted the heel of her hand up hitting his nose hearing nasal cartilage tearing.  
"I just broke your nose pretty boy and it looks like I just changed that." She turn to her friends. "Let's go."

"I hope that teaches you not to break anyone's heart EVER again." Snape spat.  
Hannah turned to Rachel and said "No, we came here for a specific reason."  
"It's alright we'll leave." Snape offered.  
"Am I hearing things or did Snivellus just do something nice?" Sirius asked.  
"I offered to help my sister." Snape spat. "I'd do anything to help her."  
"Thanks bro." Hannah smiled.  
And with that Snape and Malfoy left the room leaving Perry to limp.


	10. Chapter 10

"So Rachel, what did you see?" Lily asked.  
Rachel took a breath and started to explain

"Well I got my first vision when James touched my hand, in this premonition I was taking an active role. I was a bridesmaid at your wedding." Rachel nodded at James and Lily. "Along with Hannah and Natalie and Sirius was the best man and Remus was filming it. Then in my next vision I was witnessing it. Lilly was holding a baby with the trademark Potter hair and then the door banged open and there was a man with red eyes and Lily screamed "Not Harry, please not Harry." Then there was a flash of green light and I woke up." Tears were running down Rachel's face.  
"So I am the one who dies." Said Lily.  
"Look it isn't definite-"  
"But you saw it-"  
"It might have been the baby and not you." Rachel sight she looked at them with her baby blue eyes. "Anyway some things I see are shadows yet some things are definite."

"No Rach." Hannah said. "It does happen, and Lily does die."  
"How do you know?" Everyone asked.  
"I've seen it." Hannah answered.  
"When?"  
"Before." Hannah replied "Just after we had that argument."  
"How could you have?" Natalie asked "Me and Lily were with you."   
"It was just before you came." Hannah said.  
"And you didn't mention this because...?" The girls asked.  
"Because I didn't know if it was gonna happen or it was just me being paranoid and imagining the worst about people." Hannah muttered.  
"What exactly did you see?" Lily asked.  
"I saw James and he told Lily to run and take Harry and that he would hold him back, I saw a green flash then it fast forwarded to Lily and you know what happens after that." Hannah said and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"We get these premonitions, to warn us so we can change it, you know." Rachel said.  
"Oh and what can we do, forbid them to marry?" Snarled Hannah.  
"No."  
"Stop them from making love?"  
"No!"  
"Then what?"  
"To tell you that I need more visions." Said Rachel.

"And to do that I need to be able to control this power." Said Rachel "And I am gonna need your help."  
"What do you want us to do?" Asked Lily in a lets-get-down-to-business voice.  
"Lily, Remus and Hannah see if you can get any books from the library on the method or just books on it." She turned to the rest of the marauders and Natalie. "Let's see if I can get any vision of you lot, let's do this."

Hannah, Lily and Remus started looking through the bookshelves.  
"I don't even know why we are doing this y'know." Hannah muttered.  
"We're looking for books on visions, premonitions and how to control them." Remus said to her.  
"I know that genius." Hannah snapped. "I mean I don't know why we are even bothering to look."  
"To see if we can find any." Lily pointed out.  
"Oh My God." Hannah cried out "Where are we?"  
"The room of requirements." Lily replied.  
"Yeah." Hannah began "And what is the room of requirements for?"  
"To give you what you're looking for." Remus answered confused.  
"Bingo." Hannah said "And what do we want?"  
"Books on visions, premonitions and how to control them." Lily replied.  
Instantly a number of books appeared in front of Lily and she picked one up that read _HOW TO CONTROL YOUR VISIONS_  
"Where did these come from?" Lily asked.  
"Am I the only one here who has a brain?" Hannah asked. "Can I just ask you something?"  
"What?" They asked  
"How long have you guys been here?"  
"7 years."  
"How long have I been here?"  
"'Bout 3 days."  
"Precisely." Hannah cried. "And yet I know all about the room of requirements and what it does and you don't." Hannah shook her head.

Rachel was sat there with her legs crossed, deep in concentration when James interrupted her.  
"Should we be humming?"   
"No!" Rachel spat in irritation. "I am just concentrating not doing yoga."  
"Yoga?" James and Sirius asked confused.  
"Forget it! Can I just concentrate for two minutes without interruptions? Then we will try to get premonitions, ok?" They nodded.  
"I will get a notebook to note down what you see and anything else." Said Natalie.   
"Good idea Nat." Said Rachel, who once again started to concentrate. Rachel felt calm and ready she knew it was time.

"You ready?" Rachel said getting excited.  
"Erm, no." Said Natalie nervous.  
"How about you two?" She asked James and Sirius.  
"Um, try no." Suggested James.  
"Not even close." Said Sirius.  
"You guys!" Rachel moaned. "We need to do this." They all shrugged their shoulders so Rachel went in for the kill.  
"For Lily!" Rachel smiled a secret smile as she saw James' and Natalie's reaction but Rachel left it up to Natalie to win Sirius over. Natalie gave him a puppy dog face that won him over and she gave him a kiss.  
"Let's do this!" Rachel felt a weird sensation - that she identified as jealousy - at their kiss.  
"Nat lets start with you, if that's ok with you?" Rachel asked.   
"Yeah I want to do this..." She said sounding uncertain.  
"For Lily." Rachel reminded her.  
"For Lily." She said with a nod.  
"Sirius takes notes." Rachel said handing him the notebook  
"Hey, why not me?" Asked James hotly.  
"Because he can write neater, duh!" Rachel said with a roll of her eyes, Natalie laughed.  
Rachel touched Natalie hand, Hannah picked up the nearest book and gasped, she felt like she was falling through a time portal. When the swirls faded she had a vision  
"Not Harry, please not Harry!" Lily pleaded.  
"Stand aside you stupid girl." A cold voice said.  
There was a scream then a flash of green light. 

Hannah had another visionShe saw Sirius with Peter, and he was yelling. Saying something to Peter about Lily, James and Voldemort and he didn't deserve to live.  
She saw a flash of light and an explosion, then Peter disappearing and then Sirius being taken away and she had one word in her mind when she woke up: Azkaban.

... 

Hannah dropped the book in shock.  
"Hey, Hannah I've just realised something." Remus said.  
"What?" Hannah asked.  
"You're meant to be in detention, remember?" Remus replied.  
"Oh s." Hannah muttered, "Your right."  
"What time is it?" Lily asked ,  
"9:30" Remus answered,  
"Oh it's useless going now then." Hannah muttered, "I'm so dead." and she let out a gasp...

Rachel was in a house and Lilly was there with James and cooing to her baby when the door banged open and in came Sirius and Natalie having a blazing row over something. she heard the name Voldemort, something about them taking notice to what she was saying and about a power that protects them all. James was yelling something about friends having no secrets then Natalie screamed Remus' name then her saying it gone then she apperated. Lily started to cry.


	11. Chapter 11

Back to Reality…  
"Remus!" Natalie screamed he came running.  
"What's wrong?" He asked worried.  
"How long do these visions last for?" She asked franticly pointing to Rachel.  
"Until she has seen what she is meant to see." He said then he went back to helping Hannah and Lily.

Rachel's Vision

Once again Rachel watch Lily run with the baby, Harry, and the door banged opened and once again there was a scream and a flash of green light but this time there was a tortured man's yell, Rachel felt his pain and she screamed.

Reality

Rachel's scream made them all jump Lily, Remus and Hannah dropped all the books.  
"Lily!" Rachel screamed.

"Shush, it's ok Rach am here." Said Lily reassuringly. Rachel started sobbing and covered her face with her hands Remus gathered her into his arms and comforted her. Rachel started to hiccough. "Can - I h - have that?" She asked pointing to the notepad in Sirius hand he gave it to her. Rachel wrote down what she saw, how she saw it - as a witness - and what she felt. She turned over the page and passed the notebook to Natalie who asked.  
"Do I write down what you did while you were seeing the vision?"  
"No." Came the harsh reply. Natalie was startled at this turn of emotions  
"Then what?"  
"I want you to turn the page and read aloud what I wrote, then explain what I want you to explain." She said harshly.  
"How will she know?" Asked Sirius.  
"She knows now. But still read to them what I wrote." And with a wave of Rachel's hand she did.  
"Wait before she does explain, was the man James?" Asked Hannah.  
"No." She said with a shake of her head "The man was evil and you each have an aura it wasn't James I think it was the man called Voldemort which means he is getting stronger."  
"Rach, what are you thinking?" Remus asked suddenly.  
"That there is a prophecy behind all this." She replied. "Natalie, Explain."

Natalie took a deep breath and began to explain. "Ok my secret is that I have this power. No-one was suppose to know unless in extreme circumstances, such as this...  
Basically it's a power been passed through my family which can stop us being harmed by evil magic. Although it seems great it can also be broken if the magic is too strong. The power effects my family and good friends so they cannot be harmed when they are with me but if they are very far away from me or not my friend anymore the power wears off on them." She finished.  
"So that explains Lilly dying." Said Remus.  
"No it doesn't well it explains part of it..." Rachel trailed off.  
"Huh?" Asked Sirius.  
"That meant I felt his aura it was so powerful so even if you were talking to them he would have done something serious to them." She clued them in. "Shall we move on?"  
"Yeah lets." Said Hannah "Do me next." She sat down.  
"Ok." Rachel touched Hannah's hand  
As soon as Rachel appear her she new she hadn't moved in room or that much in time maybe just 2 hours or more. The marauders, Natalie, Lilly and Hannah were staring at her. Then Hannah pointed "There is ...somebody in here." Then Rachel was in the Great Hall, words stood out in her mind "Dead", "Lily", "Fault" and "Natalie."   
Rachel snapped back to reality. She stood up and spun and kicked she landed at the corner of the room with some one's neck between her heel.  
"You look like some one off Charlie's angels." Said Hannah with a chuckle Lilly, Natalie and Remus laughed but James, Sirius and Peter looked confused.  
"Show your self!" A girl with Blondie brown hair and bits of red appeared.  
"Zara Rawle what are you doing here?" Lily asked.  
"Spying on you?" Tried Zara.  
"Ha, ha try this, 20 points from Ravenclaw." Rachel said with a phoney smile.  
"Tell anyone what you saw and it will be more and I will come and get you." Rachel snarled releasing Zara who ran out the room the Hell was on her heels.  
"I take it that is what you saw?"

"Let's do this later, ok?" Rachel asked Hannah  
"Sure." She went to look for more books.  
"Who's next?" Asked Sirius.  
"I just want ten minutes ok then your next." She said with a smile. Sirius gulped at that answer.

"Rachel, I have to tell you something." Hannah said quietly.  
"Yeah, what is it Han?" She asked turning away from a book she was reading.  
"Rach, I've just had these visions." Hannah started.  
"When?" Rachel asked.  
"Just now." Hannah replied. "While we were looking for some books"  
"What were they?" Rachel asked.  
"First I saw Lily and a person, I don't know who it is" Hannah began "She was pleading with him, not to hurt Harry. He told her to move and then I heard a scream and saw a flash of green light."  
"That's almost like what I saw." Rachel said  
"Yeah but I saw something else." Hannah added "I saw Sirius and Peter arguing in the middle of a street. Sirius was saying something about Peter betraying Lily and James."   
"Peter?" Rachel asked  
"Yes." Hannah replied "And something about him not deserving to live. And then Peter took out his wand, blew up the street and disappeared down a sewer. Then Sirius got taken away."

"Taken away?" Rachel asked confused then she felt her stomach drop. "Hannah, do you remember anything else does anything stand out in your mind?"  
"No." Hannah shook her head.  
"Hannah please try this is really important!" Rachel pleaded.  
"How about a word?" She asked.  
"Yes!" Rachel yelled. "What's the word?"  
"Azkaban." Hannah said weakly.  
"Azkaban as in the wizarding prison with Dementors as guards?" Rachel asked and Hannah nodded.  
"Sirius, you going to Azkaban for a crime you didn't commit, isn't that right Peter?" She asked Peter who shrugged Rachel knew what was about to happen before it did so she grabbed Peter meaning to take him from Sirius sight when she had a vision.

"You gonna kill me Harry?"

What Sirius doing sprawled at the bottom of the wall? Thought Rachel

'Going to kill me, Harry?' he whispered...

'You killed my parents,'...

'I dont deny it,'...'the whole story'

' you sold them to Voldemort'...

**'WE'RE UP HERE!' **A girl screamed suddenly.** 'WE'RE UP HERE! - SIRUIS BLACK - QUICK! **

Remus is here! Thought Rachel as he burst through the door 'Expelliarmus!' He shouted after looking around the room Rachel too looked around the room, there was a boy with flaming red hair with what look like a broken leg, a girl with busy brown hair who was cowering against the wall and there was a boy with James' hair and Lilly's eyes with were full of hate, hate which was directed at Sirius...

'Where is he, Sirius?' Rachel switch her attention from her brother to her friend who pointed at the boy with flaming red hair...

'But then...', '...why hasn't he shown himself before now? Unless-'... 'Unless he was the one... unless you switched... without telling me?'... 'Do you think I could have a look at the rat?' Asked Remus... 'An Animagus,' said Sirius. 'by the name of Peter Pettigrew.' Rachel came back to reality.


	12. Chapter 12

Rachel heads snapped to Peter.  
"You!' She shouted then lunged at him and knocked him backwards on the floor he fell on to his back then he groaned and Rachel got one punch at him before Sirius restrained her.  
"Very violent sister, you've got moony." He said keeping tight hold of Rachel, who if looks could kill would have killed Peter and buried him then unburied him and killed him again.

Remus walked over to Peter and shielded him from Rachel's Death glares.  
"You won't be protecting him soon, Moony." Snarled Rachel, Remus spun around in shock.  
"What on earth are you going on about Rachel?" Remus asked.  
"You really want to know?" Rachel asked him'  
"YES!" He answered impatiently.  
"I just had this vision with Peter, Sirius and you in it, but when you're older. I think you're in the Whomping Willow." Rachel began **"I appear in a room and Sirius is against a wall with a boy pointing a wand at him and he asks the boy '"You going to kill me, Harry?"'"**   
"Who's Harry?" James asked  
"Me and Hannah think he is yours and Lily's son." Rachel replied  
"You as well?" He asked Hannah, who nodded'  
"As I was saying." Rachel said' **"A girl started screaming "We're up Here!" "We're up here..." then Remus enters the room looks around the room and disarms Harry and the girl."**   
Remus looked at her quizzically but she just continued'  
**"I look around the room after Remus has disarmed them all there is a boy with flaming red hair and a broken leg and a girl with brown hair and a boy with black messy hair and green eyes like Lily's"**   
"Definitely sounds like Lily and James son." Sirius interrupted  
Rachel shot him a patronising look.  
**"Then Remus asks Sirius "where is he?"**  
"Where's who?" Remus asked  
"Well if you quit interrupting me then I'll tell you." Rachel snapped.  
**"Sirius points at the boy with red hair and he starts babbling something I couldn't make out what it was"**  
"Now you are not making any sense." Remus muttered.  
"Shut up." Rachel snapped.  
**"Remus asks "Do ya think I could have a look at the rat?"**  
Everyone except Hannah looked at Peter.  
"Do you want me to explain all this or what." Rachel snapped impatiently.  
"Please continue." Remus muttered.  
**The boy shows Remus the rat and Remus moves closer and seemed to be holing his breath as he gazed intently at the rat,**

**The boy looked scared and was holding the rat close to him and said "What's my rat got to do with it?"**  
James went to say something but stopped.  
"**Sirius croaked something like that's not a rat"**  
"Of course it's a rat." Remus muttered. "What else it is gonna be?"  
"I swear." Rachel screamed. "Any more interruptions and I will personally kill that person.  
**Then the boys said "What do you mean of course he is a rat"  
Then Remus mutters 'No he's not, he's a wizard'  
Then Sirius adds 'an animagus by the name of Peter Pettigrew'**  
Everyone turned to Peter.  
"What are you looking at me for?" Peter squeaked.  
"You're an animagus?" Lily asked.  
"Yes." Peter squeaked in reply.  
"So are we." Sirius and James said.  
"You never told me you were an animagus." Hannah said to Sirius.  
"And you never told me you were adopted." Sirius shot at her "Or that you were Snivelly sister."  
"OMG You are so pathetic." Hannah shrieked. "You could have told me, especially when I told you I was one."  
"I don't even want to speak to you." Sirius spat.  
"Neither do we." Remus, Peter, James and Lily said. "Or Rachel."  
"What's that meant to mean?" Rachel asked.  
"It means we don't want to talk to you." James answered.  
"Remus!" Rachel shrieked "You're meant to be my brother."  
"Well after what you just said about Peter." Remus said "I don't think I want to speak to you."  
"What about you?" Hannah asked.  
"I have to agree with them." Natalie said.  
"Oh that's it side with your boy friend." Hannah shot at her.  
"Hannah tell them." Rachel said to her. "Tell them what you saw."


	13. Chapter 13

"And make them hate me more." Hannah replied. "I don't think so."  
"HANNAH!" Rachel shrieked.  
"OK." Hannah muttered "You lot better listen."  
"Go on we are." Sirius muttered.  
"When we were looking for the books before I had this vision." Hannah explained **"I saw Sirius and Peter arguing in the middle of a street. Sirius was saying something about Peter betraying Lily and James."**  
"Oh, surprise, surprise." James said sarcastically. "How did I guess, trying to turn us against Peter."  
"Will you just listen." Hannah snapped.  
**"And something about him not deserving to live. And then Peter took out his wand, blew up the street and disappeared down a sewer. Then Sirius got taken away."**   
"What do you mean?" Sirius asked. "Got taken away?"  
"One word." Hannah replied. "Azkaban."   
"You saying I'm going to Azkaban?" Sirius asked.  
"That's what I saw." Hannah shot at him  
"Come on guys lets just go." Remus said

"So you lot aren't speaking to me?" Rachel asked choked.  
"No!" They all shouted.  
"Ok. Let go of me." She whispered Sirius released her so fast she hit the floor she got up. She blinked and tears spilled down her face. "Don't even look at me then, play a prank on me and I will tell Dumbledore that there are three unregistered animagus' running around Hogwarts." She had tears streaming down her face.  
"You can't Rach." Hannah said.  
"Why not?"  
"Because I'm an unregistered animagus." Hannah replied.  
"Hannah I said three, girl, and did I forget to mention that I will name them." Rachel said with a smirk but her sniffing was still evident.  
"Cut the water works, Rachel." Remus snarled. "Can we leave now?"

"Uh Oh." James muttered.  
"What?" Lily asked.  
"I've forgotten my invisibility cloak." James answered. "And it's after hours."  
"Ha." Hannah laughed "Well, see ya."  
"How are you gonna get out?" Sirius asked.  
"With this." Hannah said and pulled out her wand.  
"What's that gonna do?" Remus asked.  
"I can do a disillusionment charm on me and Rachel." Hannah said sweetly.  
"How on earth do you know that?" Lily and Natalie asked.  
"I learnt it in my first school in my first year." Hannah answered.  
"We haven't even learnt that yet." James muttered.  
"Good bye." Hannah said and she tapped hers and Rachel's head and they instantly turned invisible.  
"Hannah!" Sirius shouted.  
"What?" She shouted.  
"You can't leave us here." Sirius protested.  
"I can." Hannah replied. "And I will."   
With that the door opened and closed.  
But instead of going straight to the common room they waited outside the door and Hannah's conscience kicked in.

"Rachel, let's go back and help them." Tried Hannah.  
"You can I am sticking to what I said."  
"You're just being stubborn" Hannah pleaded. "He's your brother-"  
"You heard what he said in there!" Rachel's voice rose. " I said "Remus! You're meant to be my brother." And he said "Well after what you just said about Peter I don't think I want to speak to you." If you remember, but Hannah you can go in there and beg for forgiveness and then help them but I'm off." Hannah tapped Rachel's head with her wand.  
"No helping them, no charm." She tried hopefully Rachel just laughed.  
"Hannah I am head girl and it's my shift to walk the halls, I don't need that charm I have a right to be here." With that she stalk off and walked through the lonely halls crying.

Rachel walked to Dumbledore's office's entrance wiped her eyes gave the password and went up. She knocked on the door "Come in." She enter and there was Dumbledore and Magonagol.  
"How strange we were just talking about you and Head Girl." Said Professor Magonagol.  
"Professor Dumbledore, Professor Magonagol, if it is ok with you I would like to stay Head Girl." She tried Dumbledore and Magonagol smiled.  
"Miss Lupin, we were going to ask you to stay Head Girl." Rachel must have shown her shock on her face "We heard from a pupil what Mr Snape said and he has been dealt with accordingly. Now off you go and do your rounds of the school, ok?" Rachel nodded and thanked them and left Dumbledore office and started her duty that would last till four in the morning.

Hannah walked back into the room of requirements and lifted the charm.   
"What are you doing back in here?" Remus asked.  
"Do you want my help or not?" Hannah snapped. "I could leave you here all night."  
"OK." James said reluctantly. "Only to get out of here and back to the common room."  
"Fine." Hannah snapped and tapped each of their heads, including hers. They all left the Room of Requirements and headed back towards the common room. Hannah wasn't watching were she was going and walked straight into Snape.  
"Who's there?" He asked.  
"It's me." Hannah whispered.  
"Hannah?" Snape asked. "What are you still doing up and around?"  
"I've only just left the room of requirements. " Hannah replied. "And I'm in so much trouble."  
"Why?" Snape asked.  
"I was meant to have detention with McGonagall tonight." Hannah answered.  
"That has got to be a record." He laughed. "Getting detention first morning at school."  
"Not for me." Hannah replied. "I got one once as soon as I arrived."  
Snape laughed.  
"I'm gonna have to get back to the common room." Hannah said. "Bye."  
"Bye."   
Hannah ran the rest of the way to the common room, where everyone else was. She tapped everyone's head, which lifted the charm.  
"Night." She said frostily and stormed off towards the dorms, she was followed by Natalie, Remus, Sirius and Peter. Leaving James and Lily alone in the common room.

Lily and James sat in the common room alone, talking.  
Suddenly Lily started to shake uncontrollably, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she slumped onto the floor. James went as white as a sheet and he kneeled down next to her trying to wake her up.  
"Lily!" James shouted "Lily, please wake up!" Tears rolled down his face; Lily was lying there looking almost dead. James began to shake her, in an attempt to wake her. It wasn't until James kissed Lily on her lips that she woke up, gasping for breath.  
"Lily?" James asked. "Lily, are you alright?"  
"James?" Lily asked. "James, I saw it."  
"Saw what?" James asked.  
"I saw the night we died." Lily answered.  
"Are you saying that Rachel and Hannah were telling the truth?" James asked.  
"And I saw other things as well." Lily said.  
"What did you see?" James asked.  
"I had a flashback of our second year, when we were in potions." She began "I was remembering something Snape said. I remember him looking at my notebook and reading something that was written on it."  
"What?" James asked.  
"It said something like L+J Together Forever." Lily said "And I remember him saying that I could never get you to love me, because of what I was…"  
"What are you talking about?" James asked.  
"He said I would never get you to love me because I was a You Know What..." Lily said to him.  
"Snape said that to you?" James asked horrified.  
Lily nodded.  
James looked into Lily's eyes and he saw the pain and hurt those words had caused her, tears filled Lily's eyes.  
"Hey, it's alright." James said soothingly stoking her hair.  
"No matter how hard I try I can't get those words out of my head."  
"James, that wasn't the only thing I saw." Lily said to him "I saw our wedding day and...and the day we died."   
James just stared at her.  
"I saw you running in saying that he was coming, that you were gonna hold him off, to give me a chance to run, the last words that you said to me were that you loved me." Lily sobbed "You sacrificed your life to try and save mine."

The portrait opened and in step a dazed Rachel.  
"Lily since when did you have a twin?" Asked Rachel with a giggle.  
"I don't." Sneered Lily.  
"Get Rem..." Rachel started to sway. "He is my brother, did you know?" Rachel gasped then crashed to the floor.  
"Oh please! Even I am a better actor than that!" James scoff then kissed Lily then went to bed.


	14. Chapter 14

A scream woke every body people jump out of bed and ran down to the common room a first year had screamed after seeing Rachel body lying there motionless. The marauders, Lily, Natalie and Hannah made their way to the front over the crowd.  
"Rachel?" Hannah pushed her but Rachel's head to lolled to the other side "Omigod!"   
"She wasn't joking." Lily said in dismay as Remus dropped down and checked her pulse.  
"She's alive." He said the crowd let out a breath they weren't aware of holding. "Back to your dorm rooms and to bed."  
"Remus I am sorry-"  
"Lily, what did she say?" He asked looking down at his unconscious twin.  
"She said she didn't know that I had a twin and to get you."  
"She had a diabetic attack." He lifted her up and carried her to Hospital wing.

Everyone sat there in shock and Hannah collapsed to the floor in tears. Sirius bent down to comfort her and through her sobs he could make out the words.  
"No, not again."  
"Hannah it's OK." Sirius said comfortingly. "It's not going to happen again."   
"What do you mean it's not going to happen again?" Lily asked.  
"Her sister was diabetic." Sirius explained. "Well her adopted sister anyway."  
"What do you mean WAS?" James asked.  
"She died a few years ago after she had a diabetic attack. But hers was really bad." Sirius explained. "Hannah blames herself."  
"Why?" Natalie and Lily asked.  
"Because about two hours before I'd had an argument with her." Hannah said through sobs. "Just like I did with Rachel."  
"But you haven't had an argument with Rachel today." James said.  
"Care to explain today." Hannah snapped "I had an argument with her this morning and before outside the room of requirements."  
"But that doesn't mean anything." James pointed out.  
"To me it does." Hannah shrieked.

They went to see Rachel later that day.

"Loads of people have been hassling us wanting to know if you were going to   
wake up, and if they could visit." James said.  
"I don't really want loads of visitors at the moment." Rachel said.  
"What about us?" Hannah asked.  
"You're an exception." Rachel answered smiling "One point Sirius, if you ain't talking to me, then why are you here?"  
Sirius looked at Hannah who said, "He had no choice, because of me."   
"What do you mean he had no choice?" Rachel asked curiously.  
"I'll explain everything later." Hannah replied. "When you tell me about your thing."  
"What thing?" Lily asked.  
Rachel and Hannah looked at each other and said  
"You wouldn't want to know." and Hannah added   
"It's private."  
"And important."  
They started laughing.  
"Oh Rach, you will NEVER guess who is in the bed next to you." Hannah laughed  
"Who?" Rachel asked  
As Rachel had a curtain blocking her view she didn't have a clue.  
"Perry." Hannah laughed  
"Oh My God he's still here?" Rachel asked. "I only broke his nose."   
"Yeah well I overheard Madam Promphrey saying she wouldn't mend his nose unless he said what really happened." Hannah said "And he won't admit he got attacked by a girl."

More tears Rachel laughed.  
"So, when are you gonna tell me? Then tell them?" Asked Rachel threw Hannah a warning glance.  
"What are you two discussing in code?" Asked Lily with a raised eyebrow.  
"Well it's about you two." Rachel nodded at Lily and James. Sirius growled.  
"She will try to turn you against Peter again."  
"No, I wont!" She snapped.   
"So tell us the big plan." Said James ironically.  
"No not here."  
"Why ever not?" Asked Natalie.  
"Why are you all ganging up on me?" Rachel asked heatedly and they blushed. "Because Perry boy is here, can I ask a question though?"  
"Sure." Said Remus.  
"Why else is he here?" Hannah blushed

"Erm, well let's just say I wanted a little pay back for all of his nastiness." She smiled innocently.

"Hannah." Rachel scowled.  
"Okay a lot of payback!" Hannah replied.  
"What exactly did you do to him?" Sirius asked.  
"I only cursed him." Hannah answered sweetly "Only Madam Pomphrey can't reverse the effects of the curse, unless she knows what it is and I am the only one who does."   
"Hannah!" Everyone gasped.  
Hannah smiled a very sweet and innocent smile and added  
"Just let's say I'm over him, but not over what he did to me. So I'm gonna let him stew for a bit."  
"You're evil." Rachel laughed.  
"Only to him." Hannah said and giggled "He's gonna wish he never met me, which is gonna be hard seeing though he's known me since I was about five."  
"Exactly how long are you gonna make him stew for?" Remus asked.  
"Hmmm, lets see. A week." Hannah answered.  
"Hannah!" Remus exclaimed "That's just mean."  
"Hey." Hannah said defensively "He deserves it.

Remus scoffed.  
"Ok, you dont know what he did!" She snapped.   
"You guys..." Hannah looked guiltily at Rachel "Please dont argue and could some one pass me a glass of water?" Rachel was beginning to weaken with stress. Remus put the glasses to her lips and she sipped slowly.

"Thanks, Rem." She smiled at him.  
"Since when did you become her servant?" Snapped Sirius.  
"Rem..." Remus looked at Rachel. "Can you go and tell Madame Profmery that I am a wake? And when could I leave to have something to eat, please?"   
"Sure." Remus smiled and he left.  
"Sirius, I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. Diabetics need food for energy right and after my attack I'm a little low on energy right now. And Sirius if I wanted a slave it would be you!" She sneered.

"Will you guys quit getting at each others throats." Hannah said. "Anyway Sirius why do you hate Rachel so much?"  
"Because she hates Peter!" He yelled.  
"I DO NOT hate Peter." Rachel snapped. "I just don't trust him anymore."  
"Going by what I've seen as well." Hannah said. "Neither do I."   
"And I don't trust you." Sirius retorted at Hannah. Hannah just rolled her eyes.  
"I'm going next door to have a little chat with someone." Hannah said grinning evilly.  
Hannah drew back the curtain and then drew it across again.  
"Hey." Hannah said in a fake caring voice. "I thought you would be gone by now."  
"Nah." Perry said "I got hexed and Madam Pomphrey can't cure me until she finds out what it was."   
Hannah tried to hide back the laughter.  
"I see she fixed your nose."  
"Only after I admitted Rachel broke it." Perry answered.  
Hannah laughed weakly.  
"Can I let you in on a little secret?" Hannah asked.  
"Yeah anything." Perry replied.  
"I was the one who jinxed you." She whispered in his ear.  
Perry sat there open-mouthed.  
"You what?" He whispered.  
"I know you're not over me, but I'm over you" Hannah snarled. "But I'm not over what you did to me."  
"I didn't do anything." Perry protested.  
"Save it for someone who cares." Hannah snapped. "You dumped me because of Sirius, talk about heartless."  
"You can't say that you don't have feelings for me." Perry said. "We've known each other since we were five, 'cause we went to a private school together."  
"Oh I have feelings for you." Hannah replied. "But of HATE not LOVE."  
Perry looked stunned.  
"You see I'm not gonna let you get away with that." Hannah said. "I'm gonna make your life hell from now on."  
Perry was speechless.  
"I'd watch your back from now on, if I were you. And don't worry I'll tell Madam Pomphrey what spell it was." Hannah said. "Next week. Tra hun."  
And Hannah waved goodbye sarcastically and went back to talk to Rachel.

"Why dont you trust me?" Demanded Peter.  
"I have my reasons!" She sneered.  
"O name one." Growled Sirius.  
"Try he kills them sometime in the future, oh and another one he frames you for it!" She said a fake happy voice.   
"Stop trying to turn us against him!" Yelled James and with that Rachel lunged out of bed and ran to the door of the hospital wing and opened it to find Remus and Madame Profmery with a tray in her hands.  
"I need insulin." Rachel pleaded   
"Right." With that she shoved the tray into Remus' hands and he led her back to her bed. Remus laid the tray on Rachel's bed and looked at her worried and saw she was green in the face.   
"Rem, I just need a boost then I will be fine but I will be even better after the boost, food, more rest and no more big groups of visitors." She looked at him he got her meaning.  
"Then I will come alone till you feel that you're ready, well, and energetic and up to it." Madame Profmery was there in a flash she shooed every one out and gave Rachel her injection then left her to eat her meal. After Rachel had finished and her plate was collected, she fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Sirius, were you trying to kill her?" Hannah screamed.  
"No." Sirius shot at her.  
"So what do you call arguing with her." Hannah shrieked.  
"You can't kill her by arguing with her." Sirius screamed.  
"You don't have a clue do you?" Hannah shot at him. "And you just said that to the wrong person."   
"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.  
"Catherine!" Hannah screamed at him.  
"Oh god Han, I'm sorry!" Sirius sighed.  
"No, your not." Hannah said. "I can see it in your eyes."  
"No, I really am." Sirius said trying to persuade her.  
"You're not." Hannah shot at him. "You shouldn't have even said it in the first place."   
Hannah ran off in tears straight to the common room, where she found Remus, James, Lily, Natalie and Peter.  
"Hey what's wrong?" Remus asked.  
"Sirius." Hannah replied trying to dry her tears.  
"You haven't had another argument have you?" He asked.  
Hannah nodded.  
"What about now?"   
"Rachel." Hannah answered "I asked him if he was trying to kill her and when he said an argument couldn't kill her, it just brought it all back for me."  
"Brought what back?" Remus asked.  
"Catherine!" Hannah said. "She was my sister." More tears flowed down her face.  
"Hey." Remus said hugging her. "It's alright."  
"No it's not." Hannah whispered. "When Rachel got taken to the hospital wing, I was scared history was gonna repeat itself.


	15. Chapter 15

Rachel woke up at half five…

"Ah your awake! Need some more insulin, hon?" Asked the Nurse quietly.  
"No just food please." Rachel answered.  
"Well if you feel like you need some, it's on the table next to you."   
"Ok."  
"Oh you have a visitor by the way."   
"Ok I'll see her or him."  
"It's Mr. Black." Madame Profmery informed her. Rachel sat up and nodded.  
"Hello." He said politely and watched Madame Profmery leave.  
"So, what do I owe this visitation for?" Rachel quizzed.  
"I think we should pretend to be friends for Hannah's sake." He said straight to the point.  
"No." She turned to face him. "I wont lie to her."  
"Not even to protect her?" He asked lazily.  
"Protect her from what?" Rachel asked sharply.  
"Us not talking."  
"Oh do me a favour and get a life." She said with a shake of her head.   
"You ok?" He asked worried.  
"Yeah not that you care!" She snapped. "Look you've said your bit and I don't agree with it but I will try not to argue with you in front of her, ok?"  
"No-"  
"Look I compromised with you-"   
"No, I do care!"  
"I gave you my- Huh?" Rachel felt so confused _Did he just say he cared?_  
"You heard, I said I care and I do, I care way too much! Did you know when your confused your eyes go aqua?"  
"N-N-No- NO!" She exclaimed.  
"So you do feel it?"  
"Feel what?" She asked confused. "I don't feel anything but confused-"  
"And attraction." He pushed in.  
"No!" She exclaimed gob smacked _How did he know? Ohmygod is IT that obvious?_ "What are you talking about? Attraction-" Rachel cut off as Sirius face appeared so close to her face she could smell his shampoo. Coffee beans.  
"Shall I Show you?"   
"No!"  
"Then you do feel something?"   
"No!"  
"Oh, you asked for it!" His mouth covered hers and before she had time to push him away Rachel felt one of his hands on her hips and the other at the small of her back. Sirius moaned, which sent Rachel treacherous mouth into kissing him back. Rachel heard the door slam open and Rachel came to her senses and ended the kiss by dragging herself away from him.  
"Here you go, eat it up I'll be back for the plate." Madame Profmery bustled out Rachel just looked at the plate.  
"You better eat that." She turned and looked at him. His kissed had blown her mind.  
"What have we done." She moaned guiltily.

Hannah leaned against the table to get her balance and gasped, she felt like she was being hurtled forward.  
She had a vision but it was black and white   
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''   
**She could see 2 figures a girl and a boy but she couldn't quite make them out.  
"Peter!" The girl gasped "What are you doing?"  
"Something that should have been done a long time ago." Peter answered  
Hannah could see what she thought was a knife  
"No!" The girl screamed  
"You've caused too much hurt and pain." Peter said  
"What do you mean?" She asked "I've caused too much pain?"   
"Sirius!" Peter answered "Your secret destroyed him."  
"He would have found out sooner or later." The girl screamed  
"Well now at least you won't be around to hurt anyone else." Peter said evilly "And I doubt anyone would miss you, not even your brother."  
"You're lying." She cried  
"Say goodbye Hannah!" Peter shouted  
She heard a scream and saw the knife go through the girls chest.  
Hannah gasped as she realised who the girl was... HER!   
**  
''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''   
"Hannah, Hannah are you alright." Hannah could hear a distant voice shouting her.  
When she opened her eyes she could see that it was James.

"We shared an amazing kiss and-" He grinned.  
"No I'll tell you what we have done we have opened a can of worms!" She spat.   
"So what do you suggest we do?" He frowned.  
"Never speak of it again! Don't tell any one not even Hannah or James, right?" I snapped.  
"Right." He said grimly Rachel grabbed the plate and started to eat.  
"Are you actually tasting that?" He quizzed.  
"No. I don't want it. But I have to eat it or I could have another attack."  
"Could I have killed you by arguing with you?" He asked quietly.  
"There is only a possibility of that when I have just had an attack." She said she stopped eating and look at Sirius.  
"Why is Hannah afraid?" She asked him. He shoved a hand through his hair and took a deep breath.  
"She had a sister called Catherine who was also diabetic. Hannah had an argument with Catherine and later Catherine had an attack which took her life and Hannah blames herself." He said softly.  
"Sirius, bring Hannah to me I will help her." She looked at him then he glared at her.  
"Like you said you were helping James and Lily-"  
"Sirius this is a very different situation-"  
"How is it?" He growled.  
"This fear she has and the guilt will push her to self destruction you know what that means?" She asked very seriously.  
"Suicide." He said the word in a way, which gave the word a right to be feared.  
"Go and get Hannah, NOW!"  
"Right!" With that he ran from the hospital wing to the Gryffindor common room and Rachel ate the rest of her meal without tasting it and Madame Profmery came and collected the plate and then Rachel waited for the gang to come marching in demanding to know what was going on.

"Yeah I'm alright." Hannah said. "Has anyone got a spare piece of parchment?"  
"Yeah I have." Natalie said and handed it over to Hannah  
"Thanks!" Hannah said. "I'll be right back!"  
Hannah ran out of the common room straight for the hospital wing, but halfway there she ran into Sirius  
"Rachel wants to talk to you." He said breathlessly  
"So do I!" Hannah said  
They both walked to the hospital wing, not saying a word  
Hannah opened the curtain surrounding Rachel's room and walked in  
"Hey!" Hannah said  
"Hey!"   
"What you looking so guilty about?" Hannah asked   
"Nothing!" Rachel answered quickly  
"Really?" Hannah asked "'Cause I can see through you like a book"   
"I swear NOTHING!" Rachel snapped  
"Oh if it's nothing then I don't have to worry about what I thought."  
"What where you thinking?" Rachel asked curiously  
"Something happened between you and Sirius!" Hannah replied "Something intimate!"  
"What on earth are you going on about?" Rachel asked with a hint of panic in her voice.  
"You did?" Hannah said. "Didn't you? I can see the guilt written all over your face"  
Rachel looked to the floor  
"I don't BELEIVE YOU!" Hannah cried. "He's connected!"  
"What do you mean connected?" Rachel asked.  
"He's got a girlfriend!" Hannah answered plainly

"Oh Hannah I know that!" Rachel was moaning "And Nat is my friend I know I broke a rule!"  
Hannah snorted.  
"Hannah this is not what I had in mind when I got you in here!"  
"Stop yelling Madame Profmery will be in here soon." Sirius came to a stop at the end of the bed.  
"I don't believe you two could betray Nat like that!"  
"Hannah." Rachel warned.   
"Am outta here!" She got up.  
"Oh no your not." The water jug next to her exploded she jumped out of the bed but when she looked at it was frozen.  
"Ok, so I'm not." Gulped Hannah. "What did you want?"  
"What type of diabetes did your sister have?"  
"I didn't really know."  
"What type of medication was she on?"  
"She had the needle."  
"So she's like me." Rachel said for her own benefit. "Hannah you never killed her-"  
"Yes I did-"  
"No you never you can't kill someone by arguing with them-"  
"Catherine-"  
"Catherine must have had an attack which killed her. There are attacks that are so powerful your heart stops beating to give you energy her heart mustn't have been able to restart it must have collapsed." Rachel looked at Hannah who had tears streaming down her face. "Honey you didn't kill her she was just too weak that even her heart couldn't start again." Rachel pulled Hannah to her and put her arms around her. Hannah just sobbed. Hannah looked up and said,  
"You know, I think I've cried more in the past week than I have in all of my life!"  
They both laughed.  
"I'm going!" Sirius said  
"Good!" Hannah and Rachel said. "'Cause there is stuff we want to talk about!"  
Sirius looked at them quizzically and left. Hannah looked at Rachel and asked  
"So what is your plan on how to save Lily and James then?"  
"Before I tell you I just want to say this is the only way to make it work!" Rachel whispered "We have to kill Peter!"  
Hannah gasped.  
"I know, I know" Rachel stated. "It's a bit extreme but it's the only way."  
"No it's not that!" Hannah said. "It's just what's just happened!"  
"What?" Rachel asked.  
"Maybe this will explain!" Hannah answered and began to scribble something down on the parchment she was holding "I want you to sign this."  
"What is it?" Rachel asked.  
"Read it." Hannah told her 

Rachel read what was on the parchment

_In the event of my death, I Hannah Lettisha Black want everything I own and all of my money (In vault 812) to be shared equally between Rachel Lupin, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Evans, Natalie Jones, Sirius Black and Severus Snape.  
I also want Sirius to know that I'm sorry and I never meant to hurt him_

Signed Hannah Lettisha Black 

"Hannah!" Rachel gasped "This is a will!"

"Yeah." Hannah said "It is!"  
"Why?" Rachel asked   
"Because of the vision I had." Hannah replied  
"What was it?" Rachel asked  
Hannah took a breath and began to explain.  
"**I was in a room saw these two people, a boy and a girl. The boy was Peter but I couldn't tell who the girl was at first.  
She asked him what he was doing and he said something he should have done a long time ago.  
I saw a knife, Peter said something about her caused too much hurt and pain and when the girl asked what he was going on about he mentioned Sirius and her secret, saying it destroyed him.  
He said no one would miss her, not even her brother, he told her to say goodbye and I heard a scream and then the knife in her chest.  
It wasn't until then I realised who the girl was."**  
"You!" Rachel said  
Hannah nodded

"I'll kill him!" Rachel growled.  
"You can't! I don't want you to go to Azkaban!" Hannah cried.  
"I'll make it look like an accident." Rachel shrugged.  
"Er what about Perry?" Hannah Felt scared.  
"Oh he left." Rachel smiled.  
"Good!" Hannah breathed in a relieved breath. "So how are we saving Lily and James?"  
"I had a vision in my coma state one that must have been trying to get through when Sirius held me back... Lily and James used the Fidelius Charm to hide from Voldemort and Sirius was their secret keeper-"   
"Because they trust him with their life..."  
"Right but we know there are way of making you do things you don't want to..."  
"The Imperius Curse."  
"Exactly and Sirius must have know that Voldemort would come after him because he was the most obvious so he switch with Peter-"  
"Who gave the information-"  
"Of his own free will."   
"So? How do we save Lily and James?" Hannah asked confused.  
"We can either kill Peter-"  
"Or?"   
"Tell Sirius not to swap with Peter-"  
"What about the Imperius Curse?"  
"We put the curse on Sirius so many times that he eventually fights it off-"  
"Sorry to burst your bubble Rach but that's an unforgivable-" Rachel waved this off with a wave of her hand.  
"I know we just tell Dumbledore what we saw and he will help with the ministry-"   
"And if he doesn't?" Rachel and Hannah jumped. Sirius took off James invisibility cloak.  
"We simply carry on regardless... How much did you hear?" Rachel asked weakly.   
"From I'll kill him." He glared at her but Rach didn't even blink.  
"I don't know how to give you the proof you need... Wait that book..."  
"What book?"  
"The book you were holding when you got your vision..." Rachel said excitedly "Go and get it Hannah that might have in it how to show other people your vision-"  
"You could do a spell-"   
"Truth potion then!" Rachel was getting angry now.

"You could jinx it" He stated harshly.

"Oh-my-god I am so stupid when you're in the vision you'll feel emotion you don't feel that in a fake vision ok?" Rachel said.  
"Erm... ok." Sirius agreed nervously.  
"Hannah, I need you to go and get that book!" Rachel said.  
"OK but sign it!" Hannah gave her the parchment  
"Hannah your not gonna die!"   
"Rachel please!"  
"OK." Rachel signed it "Now go!"  
Hannah ran out and Sirius raised his eyebrows   
"Your best hearing it off her." Rachel looked at him. "She knows, you know."  
"Yeah I know." He shoved a hand through his hair. "But how did she find out?"   
"She can read me like a book."  
"She's the only one! Remus can't even read you." She smiled.  
"That's because he's been around you three more than me!" She chuckled.   
"He has, hasn't he?" Sirius asked wryly.  
"Hey, doesn't matter I got a lot more boyfriends without him around to threaten them!" Sirius let out a bark like laugh.

Meanwhile   
Lily and James where in the Room of Requirements, talking.   
"James, there is something I want to do." Lily said "Something I should have done ages ago."  
"What's that then?" James asked  
"This!" Lily said and she put her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately  
at that precise moment Hannah walked in the Room of Requirements and stood there in shock.  
"Um, Sorry don't mind me." Hannah made her way to the book shelf while Lily and James jumped apart.  
"Hannah you have the worst timing!" Growled James  
"Look it's not my fault everyone is in the mood for making out!" Hannah snapped.  
"What you walked in on Sirius and Nat?" Asked Lily.  
"Er... No but rather that then what I found out." She shrugged "Ah here it is! I'll be going now and James get up to the hospital wing tonight and plan a ball ok?"  
"Hannah get out!" Yelled James.  
"I'm going! I'm going! Keep your Spiderman underwear on!" She ran out that room and left James blushing and Lily laughing histerically

Hannah ran into the hospital wing with the book and said to Rachel and Sirius   
"What is it with people making out today?"  
"You just walked in on Lily and James making out didn't you?" Rachel asked laughing.  
Hannah paused for a moment and said "Yeah!"   
They laughed.  
"Here's the book." Hannah said and as she put the book down she had another vision

**Hannah was walking down a corridor and she felt herself get grabbed from behind and taken into a room.  
"Peter!" Hannah gasped   
"Who did you think it was?" Peter asked sneering "Perry?"  
"I wish it was!" Hannah shrieked   
"Oh shut up!" Peter shouted, he pulled out a knife and ran it across her arm and blood trickled from the wound.**

**"Why are you doing this?" Hannah asked scared  
"Because." Peter replied "You have no regard for peoples feelings, I mean you put James in the hospital wing, for a week!"  
"That was an accident and you know it!" Hannah screamed "Peter, what are you doing?"  
"Something I should have done a long time ago!"  
"Rachel, SIRIUS , HELP!" Hannah screamed  
Hannah felt herself being shaken like a ragdoll, she closed her eyes tight and when she opened them she was back in the hospital wing.**

"Hannah, are you alright?" Sirius asked

"Why do I keep getting these visions?" Hannah asked when her vision ended. Rachel leaned at the book.  
"You got these visions when you've touched the book right?"  
"Uh... Yeah…"  
"This is the book that can give premonitions or help you share them." Hannah and Sirius looked confused. "Look both of you touch the book- Sirius it isn't going to bite… Thank you!" Rachel touched the book

They all saw Sirius and Hannah at the quidditch match this Saturday hitting bludgers at Perry both hitting him in the back of the head. 

"Omigod!" Rachel laughed. "You two are terrors on that pitch!"  
"We know!" They said with a grin.  
"So Sirius you ready?" Rachel asked.  
"Yeah." He placed his hand on the book Rachel did the same then she touched him 

Sirius and Rachel appeared in the boys' common room. They looked around she saw it first. She and Sirius were on his bed kissing and Sirius had his hands in her shirt. Rachel pulled Sirius and pointed to his bed and he grinned at her. Rachel opened her mouth to scream and...


	16. Chapter 16

They were back in the hospital wing.

Rachel looked at Sirius who had a stupid grin on his face.  
"It's not funny!" Rachel said.  
"I take it you saw something entirely different...?"  
"Hell, yeah." Said Sirius grinning at Rachel.

"It's not funny it's ew, ew, ew! And bad! Bad! Bad!"  
"So what did you see?" Asked Hannah curiously.  
"Us two making out." Rachel hung her head.  
"And why is that so horrible I mean you've done it before." Rachel's head snapped up Her eyes icy blue.  
"Hannah what we did before was share a kiss nothing more-"  
"So what's the difference?"  
"This time we were making out! He had his hands under my blouse!" She hissed.  
"You're a slut!" Hannah spat.  
"No, because I wouldn't let it get that far if he was still with Nat or any other girl for that matter!"  
"Neither would I!" Sirius said.  
"That's good." Hannah nodded.  
"Shall we try again?" He asked Rachel.  
"We'll try till we get it right."  
"Ok." So they both touched the book and Rachel decided to touch Sirius' forehead instead.

They were in a dungeon or something outside of Hogwarts and there was throne and on that throne was Voldemort himself  
"Who's that?" Whispered Sirius  
"The man who'll kill Lily and James if we don't stop him his name is Voldemort." She said  
"We don't have to whisper?" He asked.  
"No they can't hear us but don't scream it ends the vision." Rachel warned.  
"Ok."  
"My Lord I am here to offer my services." They looked to the throne where Voldemort sat and at his feet on his knees was Peter. "They make me sick, M-m-my Lord Black and Potter and that m-m-mudblood wife of his."  
"Kill the girls."  
"Hannah and Rachel, m-m-my Lord?"  
"Yessss."  
"Consider it done."  
"And get Black to switch from being secret keeper say he is most obvioussss."  
"As you wish, m-m-my Lord."  
"Leave now..."  
"Of course my Lord..."

They found themselves back in the hospital wing."Believe me now?" Rachel asked.  
"Yeah..." Sirius said.Rachel turned to Hannah  
"Peter will try and kill us both." Rachel told her.  
"So what do we do?" Hannah asked.  
"Never go around on our own."  
"Not even to the bathroom?" Hannah asked Rachel stared at her.  
"Do you think a killer could care less about bathroom rules when he's breaking the law?" Rachel asked sarcasticly.  
"I guess not..."  
"Do we tell them?" Sirius asked.  
"They wouldn't believe us." Rachel shook her head.  
"Show them." Hannah shrugged.  
"No we don't know how many times we have to do that till we get a vision that'll convince them and I am kind of weaken with sharing three vision-"  
"Three?" Asked Hannah.  
"Yeah remember the one with the three of us and then two for us two." Sirius said  
"Oh yeah."  
"I wanna plan a ball..." Rachel sighed.  
"Oh I told James to come up tonight to plan it." Hannah informed her.  
"Knock, knock." It was Remus. Rachel smiled at him.  
"How are you doing?"  
"Fine but I am so bored when you lot aren't around." She moaned.  
"That reminds me when are you allowed out?"  
"Two hours before the Gryffindor vs Slytherin quidditch match."  
"Cool so you coming to watch?" Asked Sirius the room went quiet  
"Erm, yeah can't wait to see you to get your pay back on Perry!" She grinned they laughed Remus looked confused.  
"Dont worry about it Rem."  
"Ok." He grinned suddenly, he took Hannah's hand "Come with me."  
"Ok." She smiled  
"Bye love birds!" she said with a grin.  
Sirius looked at Rachel  
"Never again."  
"But-"  
"No! Not unless you end it with Nat!" She challenged.  
"Never-"  
"Then make do with being friends with me." She moaned.  
"Ok."

James and Lily were making out again when Hannah and Remus walked in kissing. Lily and James broke apart for the second time that day.  
"Hannah!" James yelled Remus and Hannah broke apart.  
"What? I didn't see nothing!" Hannah said putting up her hands. Lily just laughed.  
"Lily don't laugh!" James pleaded.  
"I'm sorry she just looks like one of those people who are innocent but try to make you see that they are innocent but convinces you that their not!" Lily started laughing again. Hannah and Remus joined in.  
"I give up!" Yelled James.  
"Go and plan the ball with Rachel, let these two love birds have their privacy." Giggled Lily. James stormed out and up to the hospital wing.  
---------------------------------------  
"So when do you want the ball to be?" Sirius asked Rachel.  
"Halloween." She said.  
"Cool. What years?" He asked.  
"All. I mean come on it a holiday where all ages go trick or treating would you like to be discluded from Halloween?" She asked with raised eyebrows.  
"No... I see what you mean." He said slowly Rachel smiled  
"Cool!"

"Um sorry to interrupt." Rachel looked and smiled there was Zara with a big bauquet of white roses.  
"You're not." Rachel smiled.  
"These are for you." Zara gave Rachel the flowers.  
"Aw thank you." Rachel Looking at them "They're beautiful." Zara grinned Sirius coughed and mumbled.  
"I'll leave you two alone." Rachel and Zara looked confused then Rachel caught on and laughed.  
"Sirius white roses mean friendship." Zara caught on and giggle.  
"Oh." Sirius flushed.  
"Aww He's blushing." Rachel and Zara teased him till James appeared.  
"What's she doing here?" He snarled jerking his head at Zara.  
"Don't worry James she a friend not a foe." Rachel reassured.  
"Oh, well, ok so shall we plan the first ball?" He asked.  
"We'll leave you to it, don't wanna be bored now do we Zara?" Said Sirius.  
"No." She laughed "See you later Rach."  
"Ok." Rachel waved...

"So got any ideas?" James asked Rachel who smiled  
"Loads." James grinned  
"Ok hit me with them." James sat in a chair took out parchment and a biro.  
"Well on Halloween. All years, teachers and ghosts are invited but they only get access if they are dress up-"  
"So there's a dress code?" Asked James.  
"Yeah its costume." Rachel grinned, James waved for her to carry on. "Entertainment could be freakshow because it's in our price range and it's popular."  
"Cool." He nodded. "food?"  
"Sweets, crisps and pumpkin tarts and drinks could be butter beer and pumpkin juice."  
"Yeah." He nodded, Rachel rolled her eyes. "Decorations?"  
Rachel chatted on about decorations, what they could be, how they could be done, who would do them and positioning until Madame Profmery chucked out an excited James.  
"Eat this then sleep. Don't worry you're out of here in the morning." She said.  
"Cool!" Rachel said. She ate the food then fell asleep


	17. Chapter 17

Rachel woke up at seven as usual. Madame Profmery walked in checked her over and gave her permission to leave. Rachel got changed ran to the Gryffindor tower crept up the stairs to her dorm grabbed clean clothes and ran to the prefects bathroom and washed her hair, then dried it, got dressed and ran to Gryffindor tower at eight and Lily, Natalie, Hannah and the Marauders were leaving to fetch her when she arrived at the fat lady's portrait.  
"Hi! Shall we go and get breakfast?" They nodded "Ok wait there."  
Rachel dashed up to the dorm threw her things on her bed and grabbed her wand and stuffed it in to her robe's pocket.  
"Ok let's go." They all headed to the Great Hall which was empty except for a few students - who smiled and waved at Rachel - and some teachers.

"I can't wait for the quidditch match!" Hannah said excitedly.   
"And I know why you can't wait." Rachel said and whispered. "Perry!"  
"Not just that." Hannah replied pretending to looking hurt. "That's a point. Sirius I'll need my Cleansweep back!"  
Sirius looked at her awkwardly and said  
"I've sort totalled it!"  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" Hannah shrieked. "You've sort of totalled it'?"   
"It sort of got snapped when we were practising quidditch on Thursday." Sirius replied weakly.  
"You mean the practice that I leant it to you?" Hannah asked.  
Sirius nodded.  
"Sirius!" Hannah cried. "I needed that for TODAY"  
"I'm sorry" Sirius apologised.   
"Sirius!" Hannah said trying to stay calm. "We have a quidditch match TODAY! And I don't have my Cleansweep, HOW ON EARTH DO YOU EXPECT ME TO PLAY!"  
"I'm sorry" Sirius apologised again  
"You can lend mine." Remus offered before Hannah could shout anything else at Sirius.  
"You sure?" Hannah asked.  
"Yeah!" Remus replied. "I'll go and get it for you."  
"Thank you." Hannah mouthed to him.  
"I'll meet you by the stadium." Remus said and walked out of the great hall.

"Here you go." Remus said handing Hannah the broom.  
"Thank you sooooooooo much you saved Sirius butt." Hannah said.  
"Dont you mean yours?" Asked Remus confused.  
"No because I would have used his broom and he would have got into trouble and I would have hexed him." Hannah shrugged. Remus laughed and gave Hannah kiss on the cheek and said  
"Good luck!"  
She ran and caught up with her team. They lined up for the captains - Lucius Malfoy and James potter - to shake hands  
"Hotlips how are we today?" Smirked Perry.  
"My lips are fine now that they haven't touched yours for a while." She sneered.  
"We can remedy that." Perry kissed her full on the lips and Hannah sprang back from him and slapped Perry.  
"I want a fair, clean match. Captains shake hands." Madame Hooch commanded James and Lucius clasped hands for a split second then let go. Madame Hooch blew her whistle  
"And they're off." The Gryffindor pushed off and rose into the air.

**Gryffindor in possession, Bell has the quaffle, dodges Perry Hughes. He aims, shoots and he SCORES! Gryffindor lead 10-0**

Everyone on the Gryffindor team cheered, as did the whole of Gryffindor. 

**Gryffindor in posssession again, Johnson has the quaffle, she shoots and she SCORES! easily past the Slytherin keeper**

"Sirius!" Hannah shouted.  
"What?" Sirius asked.

Hannah jerked her head towards Perry.

**Slytherin in possession, Hughes with the quaffle. Hannah Black hits a bludger away from seeker James Potter, Sirius hitting a rogue bludger**

WHAM

**"OUCH THAT HAS GOT TO HURT" commentator Jennifer Smith shouted "They've both hit Slytherin chaser Perry Hughes in the head and he drops the quaffle."**

Hannah and Sirius flew up side by side and did a high five

**IT'S A SLYTHERIN PENELTY. MALFOY TAKES AND HE MISSES!**

"In your face!" Hannah laughed at Malfoy

**WOAH! POTTER HAS SEEN THE SNITCH, HE DIVES. HE…HE…HE'S GOT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WIN!**

"Hey guys congrats on the win! But we really need you to come back to the common room." Rachel said she sent a secret smile at Remus, Lily and Natalie who grinned back.  
"Ok." They walked to the common room which was decorated with ballons banners sayin Gryffindor wins forever!  
"So what you guys think?" Lily asked the team.  
"Awesome." They said.  
"Hey Bell hit the music will ya." They started to dance.  
"You guys I've gotta go." Said Rachel.

"Where you off?" asked Sirius.  
"Err somewhere?" Tried Rachel.  
"Ha, haa very funny!" Sirius said sarcastically "So where's this somewhere?"  
"Uh um I'm not telling!" Rachel shook her head  
"Rachel remember the thing about the thing...?" Hannah said.  
"Oh! I'm just gonna be two seconds..." Rachel slumped when they shook their heads.  
"Well, you'll just have to find me then catch me!" And with a grin she dissappeared.  
"That's just like Rachel!" said Remus grinning  
But Lily turned to Hannah with a frown "What thing about the thing were you talking about?"   
"A...A...Pact!" Hannah nodded.  
"A pact?"   
"Yeah a pact between Rach, Sirius and me." She nodded and Sirius nodded with her.  
"What pact?" Remus asked curiously.  
"I can't tell you." Hannah said to him.   
Remus looked at her.  
"I'm meant to be your boyfriend."   
"It's not that I don't want to." Hannah said to him. "It depends on if Rachel and Sirius let me tell you."   
Remus looked at Sirius, who shook his head.  
"Sorry." Hannah whispered.  
"Fine then." Remus shot and stalked off up to the boys' dorm.  
"Remus, wait!" Hannah shouted after him.  
Hannah and Sirius ran after him.

"What do you want?" Remus asked her.  
"A chance to explain." Hannah replied nearly in tears.  
"Fine then, explain away." Remus said.  
"I really do want to tell you." Hannah said "But if Sirius says I can't, then I can't."  
"Why?" Remus asked. "It's never stopped you before."  
"This is different." Hannah shot at him. "This is a matter of life and death, something me, Sirius and Rachel are trying to prevent."  
"Lily and James?" Remus asked her with a hint of spite in his voice.  
"NO!" Hannah and Sirius yelled.  
"Then who?" Remus asked.  
Hannah looked at Sirius awkwardly  
"I can't tell you." Hannah whispered "You wouldn't understand."  
"Try me." Remus said to her  
Hannah broke down in tears, she couldn't explain it.   
"Tell me!" Remus yelled.  
"It's Hannah." Sirius muttered.  
"What do you mean?" Remus asked.  
"I can't explain." Hannah said wiping away her tears "But I can show you."

**Hannah held Remus' and Sirius' hands and closed her eyes, Hannah, Remus and Sirius found themselves in a room and they could see two figures.  
"Peter!" The girl gasped "What are you doing?"  
"Something that should have been done a long time ago." Peter answered  
"No!" The girl screamed  
"You've caused too much hurt and pain." Peter said  
"What do you mean?" She asked "I've caused too much pain?"  
"Sirius!" Peter answered "Your secret destroyed him."  
"He would have found out sooner or later." The girl screamed  
"Well now at least you won't be around to hurt anyone else." Peter said evilly "And I doubt anyone would miss you, not even your brother."  
"You're lying." She cried  
"Say goodbye Hannah!" Peter shouted  
They heard a scream and saw the knife go through the girls chest.  
**

Hannah opened her eyes and the three of them were back in the dorm.

"Oh-my-God! Hannah that's sick!" Remus fumed.  
"Huh? Wait! Where did this come from?" Hannah asked confused.  
"You used a spell to show me a vision - an untrue one! - to turn me against Peter!" Remus spat.  
"What? No I never I swear I dont even know how to do that, I didn't even know you could do that!" Hannah said wildly.  
"Hey were you listening to me in the hospital wing?" Demanded Sirius.  
"Yeah! I just thought you were just exagarating!" Hannah said shocked.  
"What are you rabbiting on about?" Remus snapped. The door came flying open and closed .  
"Padfoot?" Remus asked cautiously.   
"It's not James it's-"  
"Me." Said Rachel appearing. "So you told him?"  
"Yeah..." Hannah whispered. "No! I showed him-"  
"And I warned you they weren't ready to hear it!" Snapped Rachel "Or see it!"  
"They have a right to know-"  
"They aren't ready!" Rachel fumed.  
"When will they be?" Hannah asked with her eyes flashing "The day they die?"   
"When their loyalty to Peter weakens!"  
The door slammed open.  
"Loyalty never wavers, Rachel. I thought you knew that..." Rachel squeezed her eyes shut at the sound of James voice.  
"Rachel-" Hannah started.  
"No! It's too late! They heard every word..." Rachel wiped a hand over her face and turned to them and saw the looks in her eyes and knew they wouldn't trust her for awhile if ever again. She turned and looked from Remus to the floor then back to Remus. He looked like he depised her now tears spilled from her eyes _I've lost my brother!_ Rachel turned and made to walk from the room when Hannah's hand on her shoulder stopped her.  
"Explain to them." Rachel turned and looked Hannah in the eye  
"Look at them... Do you think they are going to listen?"  
"At least try..." Rachel shook her head sending a few tears flying.  
"They won't believe me - us - Loyalty is a tie that binds." With that tears leaked from Rachel eyes and she left the room.  
"Care to explain?" Asked James.  
"Rachel's given up hope... What chance have you and Lily got now got? I'll tell you this you might not believe me but think hard about your loyalty to Peter. He will betray and he will killed but... not all of the killings will be done by his hand."  
Hannah left and went up to bed but knew Rachel wouldn't be back to early hours of the morning. So Hannah cried herself to sleep.

Sunday came and went. By Monday morning hardly any of the 7th years were happy as lessons were starting that morning.  
"What we got first?" Hannah asked Rachel, as they walked down to the Great Hall.  
"Potions." Rachel replied. "With Professor Hughes."  
"What did you just say?" Hannah asked.   
"Potions, with Professor Hughes." Rachel answered confused. "Why?"  
"I was afraid you were gonna say that." Hannah moaned. "You have no idea who he is do you?"   
"A teacher?" Rachel said.  
"He's Perry's dad." Hannah spat.  
"He isn't?" Rachel said.  
"He is." Hannah moaned. "Unfortunately."  
"Why unfortunately?" Rachel asked.  
"Why do you think?" Hannah snapped.  
"Ah." Rachel said.  
They walked into the Great Hall and sat down.  
"Hey." Hannah said. "Where's Lily and James?"  
"We don't know." Sirius replied  
"Bet I do." Rachel laughed and looked at Hannah.  
"The Room of Requirements." They chorused.  
"I can't believe we have to have Potions FIRST lesson!" Natalie exclaimed.  
"How do you think I feel?" Hannah asked. "I got to sit through a lesson with my ex's DAD!"  
Hannah looked at her timetable.  
"Oh great!" Hannah muttered. "Potions, Defence Against the Dark Arts AND Transfiguration all in one day! That's TORTURE!"

"You think that's torture?" Rachel asked shocked.  
"Er... Try no." Hannah said sarcastically.  
"Well if you do you ain't seen or been put through torture." With that Rachel walked a bit more a head.  
"Um, Hannah can I talk to you?" Hannah turned and looked at Natalie who was looking at Sirius "Alone."  
"Sure." With that Sirius jogged to catch Rachel up.  
"What's up?" Hannah asked.  
"Um... Is there something going on between Sirius and another girl?" Natalie asked looking at Rachel who was laughing at Sirius.  
"By another girl do you mean Rachel?" Hannah asked. Natalie nodded. _Do I tell her? What am I saying? Sirius and I are all Rach's got I cant betray her like that!_ "No of course not!"  
"Oh good, because if there was I don't think I would stand a chance." Natalie said.  
"What do you mean you dont think you would stand a chance?" Hannah asked suspiciously.  
"Well, Rachel's a dark witch so she would use all her dark magic and love potions to win Sirius."  
"What Rachel's not a dark witch-" Hannah was cut off by Natalie  
"Well you must be under one of her spells then. Even Remus says she's a dark witch and James thinks she might be pointing the blame at Peter to take it off her self. I also think she's a dark witch-"  
"Well she's not!" Hannah bumped into someone "Sorry!"  
Then Hannah realised it was Rachel and she looked like she was about to be sick  
"Rachel what's the-" Then Hannah heard giggling Rachel stood there swallowing.  
"I heard she has used magic on her eyes."  
"Yeah, well I heard she had her brother under a spell and now she has her brother's girlfriend under a spell."  
"I always thought she was evil now I know she is!" Hannah heard all the whisperings then the door banged open and there stood Professor Hughes  
"Ah, here's the dark witch herself and my son's girl friend - long time no see." He smirked then snapped. "Well get inside, get out the right ingredients and start on your potions directions are on the board!"

"I'd would also like you to get with your potion's partners." He added.  
Hannah put up her hand.  
"Yes." Professor Hughes asked.  
"I don't have one." Hannah said "Professor." Hannah spat that word out with a mixture of spite and hate.  
"You can work with Perry." He said absentmindedly.  
"Can't I work with Severus, Peter or Remus?" Hannah asked. "Or someone APART from Perry."  
"Why?" He sneered.  
"Because." Hannah said. "None of them are conceited, ignorant, pretty boys."  
Slap  
Hannah held the side of her face .  
"You bastard." Hannah yelled "You are so gonna regret that."  
"Sir, I'll work with Hannah." Offered Remus  
"But you're partners with your sister." Said Professor Hughes.  
"I dont wanna work with a dark witch!" Spat Remus.  
"I'm not a dark witch!" Snarled Rachel.  
"Sure you aint-" He coughed sarcastically.  
"Remus, I'm not!" Rachel felt tears streaming down her face  
"I will not have a cry baby in my class!" Spat Prof Hughes.

"I am not a cry a baby!" She yelled.  
"You are crying! And I do not allow cry babies in my class!" Professor Hughes yelled.   
"So, why are you and your son in this class?" Rachel yelled.  
"Expelliarmus!" Two voices shouted Rachel flew across the room and crashed into a wall.  
"Like father, like son!" Spat Hannah.  
"Hannah!" Hannah spun and looked at Rachel she had landed on her stomach on a Slytherin's knife.  
"Rachel! Oh-my-god there is so much blood-"   
"Hannah please help me!" Rachel was frantic "You can't black out! You're the only one who's talking to me!"   
"I can't stand the sight of blood..." Hannah passed out.  
"Come on!" Severus helped Rachel up.  
"C-cold! I'm so cold..." Rachel said. Severus hauled her into his arms and ran to the hospital wing.  
"Remus, what are you still doing here?" Screamed Lily. "Rachel could die dont stand there like a melon! Go and ask her to forgive you tell her you love her!"   
Remus came to his senses.  
"Oh my god Rachel fell on a knife!" He ran out the classroom.

Sirius was leaning over Hannah trying wake her up. Everyone was muttering things   
"Oh, SHUT UP!" Sirius yelled "Hannah, please wake up."  
Hannah's eyelids flickered  
"What happened?"   
"You blacked out." Sirius said "After you saw Rachel."  
"Oh God." Hannah moaned "Has she gone the hospital wing?"  
"Yeah." Sirius said   
Hannah was shaking as she stood up, she turned to Perry and yelled  
"You remember my promise? Well if she dies then you best not hope I find you."

"Is that a threat hotlips?" Smirked Perry. Hannah licked her lips and moved closer to Perry and brushed his thigh very innocently. And leaned in as if to kiss him and  
"No, that's a promise." The class laughed and Hannah looked at Professor Hughes. "Just so you know I am reporting you two to Dumbledore."  
"We were provoked-" Perry began.  
"By an unarmed pupil she provoked you verbally you react physically with wands." Hannah frowned "I dont think Dumbledore will see that as a very good defence and I have witnesses from both sides." Hannah smirked   
"I'd-start-packing-your-bags." Panted Snape "Nurse-doesn't-think-Rach-el-is-going-to-make-it-"   
"B-b-b-but she has too she's my best friend!" Hannah's eyes filled up.

Suddenly Sirius pushed Perry under a desk. Hannah whirled around and looked confused.  
"Where is he?" She asked drawing out her wand.  
"Hannah, Rachel-"  
"Shut up James! You started to spread rumours about Rachel saying she is a dark witch! And the same goes for you Lily! Go and make your peace with Rachel! But if you can look her in the eye you have no shame!" They started to object but Sirius cut them off.  
"No you guys Hannah's right! And Rachel isn't a dark witch-"  
"Since when have you believed Rachel?" Demanded James.  
"Since she showed me a vision that she wouldn't have wanted me to see-" He said, with a grin.  
"What vision is that?" Asked Lily.  
"Er, I'll tell youse later." Promised Sirius   
"Fine!" Lily and James snapped and left the dungeon Hannah followed.  
"So shall we get on with the lesson?" Sirius asked expectantly.

Reluctantly Professor Hughes got on with the lesson.  
"I hope Rachel's going to be alright." Natalie whispered to Sirius  
"So do I!" Sirius whispered back. "Especially for Hannah's sake, I really don't want to lose two of my friends."  
"What do you mean?" Natalie asked.  
"I think you can work that out for yourself." Sirius muttered  
"Are you saying she nearly committed suicide?" Natalie asked shocked.  
"Not nearly." Sirius said. "Tried, nearly succeeded."  
"Oh My God." Natalie gasped.  
"The thought of that still haunts me about the fact that if I hadn't been there then..." Sirius trailed off.


	18. Chapter 18

Remus sat looking at the pale face of his sister. He wouldn't leave her side. He couldn't sleep for the nightmares, he couldn't eat for throwing up and he couldn't stop crying, Hannah was exactly the same. So where along the line Remus and Hannah had made up?  
_Rachel's been a sleep for three weeks and Madame Pomphrey says she hasn't been resting but fighting for her life, and now her strength was - is - failing her. All I want is to see her smile._  
"So Madame Pomphrey thinks we're losing her..." Hannah croaked filling up with tears. Remus reached over and squeezed Hannah's hand  
"Yeah but we can't lose hope or faith." Remus said "Rachel will pull through"  
"I hope so." Remus pulled Hannah into his arms "I need her to."  
"Ughhhhhhh." Remus and Hannah watched Rachel's hand move to where the knife had caused a wound.  
"You're awake!" Hannah shrieked.   
"Hannah I told you it takes a lot to get rid of me." Rachel said giving Hannah a hug Madame Profmery and Dumbledore came striding in.  
"You have a lot of fight in you." Madame Profmery said handing them all chocolate.

Remus ran all the way to the Gryffindor common room.  
"Rach-el-woke-up!" He panted Lily and Natalie shrieked with joy. They danced all the way to the hospital wing.  
"You're awake!" Lily and Natalie shrieked.  
"I told you lot before!" Rachel put her hand over her ears. "It takes a lot to get rid of me."   
"So, when do you get out?" Sirius asked giving her a hug. They all stared at them.  
"What?" Sirius asked. "I missed her she means a lot to you all I could tell she means a lot to you all - all you did was mop about."  
"Come on people! I want hugs!" Rachel demanded they all gave her hugs including Peter. "Have you two made up yet?"  
"Yeah." Remus and Hannah nodded.  
"Good!" Rachel said "How is the ball coming along?"  
"Great, all we need is for you to do the decorations." Said James.  
"OK, I'll do them when- Hang on, when am I leaving?" Asked Rachel.  
"Depends. How do you feel?" Asked Madame Profmery.  
"Find actually I expected to feel really tired but I dont." Rachel said.  
"I'll keep you overnight and observe you then if you're ok then I'll let you go tomorrow." Rachel nodded at Madame Profmery's words.

"So Hannah, explain how and Remus got back together. Spare me no details." Rachel said Hannah chuckled.  
"Right." Hannah said "Well what happened was..."  
**It was about two weeks ago, and I had to go back to the common room for something, and I just remember getting pulled into and empty classroom and being put under some kind of spell.**  
"Let me guess." Rachel said. "Perry?"  
"Yeah." Hannah muttered.  
"He put her under a love spell." Remus added.   
Hannah continued explaining  
**I remember saying all weird, soppy, SICKENING things to him. I THINK I might have even kissed him.**   
"Not think." Remus laughed "Did"  
**After that I turned and saw Remus standing in the doorway, then I think he took the spell off of me. The next thing I remember is being taken into a vision with Remus and Perry.**  
"What vision?" Rachel asked.  
Hannah smiled at Remus.

"**It was a vision of my wedding day, it was like I was in a film. It was scary. I could see myself walking down the aisle.**  
"That was the thing you were telling me about ages ago isn't it?" Rachel asked.  
Hannah nodded.  
"But didn't know who it was."   
**I saw myself walked closer to the person standing at the alter and I saw the person turn around...and it wasn't just me who got a shock**  
"Who?" Rachel asked curiously.  
"It was Remus!" Hannah muttered, smiling.  
"OH MY GOD!" Rachel shrieked.  
"Let me finish." Hannah said.  
**After that we were back in the room. We were standing there in absolute shock. Then Remus punched Perry because of the spell he put me under. Then he said I hadn't answered Perry's question.**  
"What was the question?" Rachel asked  
**And I said "What question?"  
and he said "Whether I loved him or not"**   
"Perry or Remus?" Rachel asked confused  
"Remus!" Hannah said "**I said "What did that tell you?" and he said it didn't quite tell him. So then I kissed him and I don't like what happened after that.**  
"What!"  
**Severus walked in saying that it was a classroom and that if we wanted to make out then we should go to the Room of Requirements. He didn't realise it was me."**  
"OH MYGOD!" Rachel shrieked.

"You never told us about that!" Sirius and James said  
"Yeah and what would you have said if we HAD have told you?" Hannah said.  
"Probably think you were insane." James replied.   
"Exactly."  
"So did you see when it was?" Lily asked exitedly.  
"NO!" Hannah said at the same time Remus said "Yes!"  
"How?" Hannah asked.   
"This!" Remus said pulling a piece of paper out of his robes but it was folded  
"You guys better go." Rachel said to James, Lily, Sirius, Peter and Natalie.  
"Bye!" They said and left.  
"What is it?" Rachel and Hannah asked.  
"It's the date." Remus explained "I wrote it down after you had the vision."  
Hannah took the piece of paper and opened it and it said

_December 31st 1969_

Hannah gasped  
"What?" Rachel and Remus asked   
"Look at the date." Hannah said to them  
"December 31st." They said  
"Look at the year."  
"1969."   
"That's NEXT December!" Hannah said

"That's the day after our birthday!" Exclaimed Rachel "Thank you for the future for a wonderful birthday present!"  
"Who's saying we're going through with it?" Hannah asked. Rachel rolled her eyes.  
"Get real! I knew it was love!" She smiled.  
"So you're ok with it?" Remus asked her.   
"Yeah." She said then she looked uncomfortable "I hope you'll be ok with - um how to put it-"  
"Sirius?" Asked Hannah.  
"Yeah." Rachel looked at Hannah "I can't get over the feelings I have for him or the feelings, I get at his touch or the way I feel about the vision..."  
"What?" Remus looked confused.  
"Er" Rachel looked like she was thinking hard "They need to know dont they?"  
"Yeah..." Said Hannah.  
"Go and get them all and I'll explain."   
"Er, ok." They left her and went and searched for them.

"I'll go to the room of requirements." Said Hannah.  
"Why?" Asked Remus.  
"Lily and James?" Hannah tried.  
"Oh." Chuckled Remus. "Well I'll go to the common room."  
"Ok let's do this." Said Hannah.  
"Good luck."

Hannah headed towards the room of requirements praying that Lily and James would be there.  
Hannah found the Room of Requirements eventually. She opened the door to check that they were in there, (they were) and walked in and turned her head.  
"Rachel wants you to go to the hospital wing."  
"Hannah!" James screamed. "Do you do this on purpose?"  
"Do what on purpose?" Hannah asked innocently. "Walking in on you making out?"   
"YES!"  
"I don't do it on purpose." Hannah said. "I just have a knack for being in the right place at the wrong time."  
"GET OUT!"  
"Just come down to the hospital wing in five minutes." Hannah said. "O.K?"  
"Fine!" James shouted. "Now GET OUT!"  
"I'm going." Hannah said.  
Hannah walked out of the Room of Requirements and slumped against the wall.  
"I hope Remus has found the others." Hannah muttered to herself.

"Where the hell are they?" Thought Remus aloud when he found the common room empty "Duh I am such an idiot sometimes"  
Remus got out the marauder's map out and looked for Sirius, Peter and Natalie and saw they were all by the lake.  
"Gotcha." He sprinted to the lake.  
"Hey buddy! Whoa you look like Hell is on ya heels." Chuckled Sirius, Peter snorted and Natalie rolled her eyes.  
"Remus, what can those weirdos do for ya?" Asked Natalie.  
"Yeah what can we weirdos - Hey!" Sirius exclaimed Remus laughed  
"Rachel has something to tell us all. So head up to the hospital wing."  
"How important?" Natalie asked. Remus frowned  
"Very."  
"Ok sorry. It just seems to me everytime Rachel wants something we jump to it and-"  
"That is usually what friends do!" Remus said with disgust.  
"Look I'm not as pally with your sister as you seem to think Hannah and Rachel know that." Objected Natalie.  
"And what about Lily who treats Rachel like her best friend? Oh, dont worry, I dont think Rachel is too choked up about it." Snarled Sirius.  
"Since when are you on her side?" Natalie asked.  
"That's what she is going to explain I think." Remus said with that they all looked at each other and sprinted to the hospital wing.

Lily and James walked out of the Room of Requirements  
"Finally!" Hannah exclaimed standing up. "I was about to come and drag you out."  
"What does Rachel want anyway?" Lily asked.   
"She wants to explain something." Hannah said. _Yeah explain something I don't think they'll want to hear._  
"What does she want to explain?" James asked hotly.  
"I don't know." Hannah lied. "She just told me and Remus to get everyone else."  
"She knows." Lily whispered to James.  
"Yeah I know." James whispered back.  
"Will you two hurry up?" Hannah snapped.  
Hannah ran the rest of the way to the hospital wing and Lily and James slowly followed.   
They found Remus, Natalie, Sirius and Peter were already there.   
"So, exactly what is it you want Rachel?" Natalie asked.  
"I want to explain something really important." Rachel answered.  
"Like what?"

"Right, um, its something I know at LEAST two of you wont like ok three-" Rachel was struggling. "And I think it's about time you all know-"  
"What brought it on?" Asked James.  
"Hannah and Remus' future wedding and Remus asking me if I was ok with the two of them which I am. Ok that's not the point-"  
"Rachel calm down and spit it out." Said Hannah.  
"I can't! You do it!"  
"No, Sirius you do it!" Hannah said.  
"No way!"  
"Do you want some one to tell them?" Rachel asked.  
"Yeah but I dont want to be the one telling." Sirius informed Rachel.  
"That's ok." Rachel took a deep breath "Sirius trustsmebecuasehesawavision-"  
"Whoa, Rach that's too fast." Said James.  
"Ok sorry. Sirius trusts me because he saw a vision I didn't want him to see." Rachel said.  
"And what was in that vision?" Asked Natalie.  
"Me and Sirius making out he had his hands in my blouse." Rachel said without looking at Nat.  
"But you wouldn't do that if Sirius was seeing Nat." Said Remus.  
"I know." Rachel said.  
"There's more to this than you're telling us." Said Natalie  
"I kissed Rachel when I came up to see her about Hannah it was after Rachel's attack." Sirius said with his head bent.  
"Sirius was the one wasn't he?" Asked Natalie.  
"Huh?" James asked. Rachel looked at Natalie and nodded.  
"Yeah."  
"What are youse talking about?" Peter asked confused.  
"Sirius is the one Rachel wanted to go the ball with that's why she wouldn't tell us." Said Natalie.  
"So what are youse gonna do now?" Asked James.  
"It's up to you, Nat." Said Sirius.  
"I am breaking up with you and when Rachel answers my question I will decided what to do about our friendship. Ok here's your question who ended that kiss and why?"  
"Me and because your my friend and I dont do that." Rachel said.  
"Is it true?" Natalie asked Sirius.  
"Yeah."  
"Ok we still friends." Natalie smiled and hugged Rachel.  
"I can't wait till I'm out and about." Rachel said.

"So are we going out now or what?" Asked Sirius  
"Sirius get-a-life!" Rachel threw a pillow at him and it hit him square in the face  
"Pillow fight!" Yelled Remus.

five minutes later

"So Rachel-"  
"Sirius shut up!" Everyone yelled  
"Give her time." Whispered Remus and Natalie  
"How long?" Asked Sirius

"As long as she needs." Whispered Hannah when she saw the other two looking clueless.

"Ok... And thanks you guys." Said Sirius Remus, Hannah and Natalie smiled. "So no hard feelings?"  
"No, I dont stand in the way of love..." Said Natalie.  
"Do I detect a second meaning there?" Quizzed Rachel. Natalie blushed  
"How much did you hear?"  
"Enough to know your a romantic." Said Rachel with a grin.  
"To answer your question... Maybe."   
"Oooooooo do tell!" Said Lily.  
"I dont kiss and tell." Natalie smirked.  
"So there's been a kiss?" Pressed Hannah.  
"No... I wish." Natalie sighed wistfully. Rachel gasped making them jump  
"I see a boy with a dozen red roses."  
"Did you have a vision?" Asked everybody at once Rachel laughed  
"No it just Justin."   
"Um, Hi Rach."  
"Hi this is every one. Every one this is Justin, Ravenclaw's prefect."  
"Hi!"   
"Hi."  
"Justin what are you hiding behind your back?" Asked Rachel coyly.  
"Er Roses-"  
"Red roses?"  
"Y-yeah. Errrrr here you go." He threw them at Rachel.  
"Justin, get your butt back here!" Commanded Rachel when he was back by her side "Give them to the one they're meant for."  
"They are meant for you!" He said all too cheery.  
"You gave me yellow roses yesterday-"  
"Calm Remus yellow means friendship!" Said Hannah.  
"And red means love and there is no way you could love me!"  
"Hey, you dont know that!" Said Natalie crossly "And another thing-"  
"Justin!" Rachel punched him in the arm.  
"Alright." He took the flowers from Rachel and handed them to a shocked Natalie "These are for you. I have to go now. Get well Rach. Nice meeting you all. Bye!"  
"Wow!" Breathed Natalie.  
"Now class remember if you wish for love you'll receive it." Rachel said seriously.  
"That's sooooooo corny!" Complained Hannah.   
"I know!" Grinned Rachel.  
"I got my wish!" Remus exclaimed.  
"And what was your wish?" Asked James.   
"To see Rachel's eyes turn from blue to green and to see her smile." Answered Remus truthfully.

"And when did you wish this?" Asked Rachel.  
"When you were fighting for you're life."  
"What I dont get is how you all thought I was a dark witch or where it came  
from." Said Rachel after the silence that followed Remus' words.  
Everyone looked at each other uncomfortably.  
"Well?"  
"Don't look at me." Hannah said. "I didn't think anything like that."  
"Tell me!" Rachel screamed.  
"You had Sirius believing you... And well...-"  
"Spit it out, Rem!" Rachel spat her nickname for him and he winced.  
"No one - not even us marauders - can change his mind and you did and we   
were suspicious at how and I guess..."  
"You jumped to conclusions?" Asked Rachel sympathetically  
"Yeah." Said James  
"My ass! That is SUCH a cliché!" Objected Rachel "So you were being  
conceited and sexist! If we can't change Sirius' mind then no one can  
especially a girl!"   
"And one point." Hannah added "If your thought Rachel was a dark witch, then you must have thought I was too."   
"NO!" Everyone yelled  
"Oh, because I helped persuade him as well." Hannah snapped "So therefore you must have."

"We didn't actually think you were." Natalie.  
"But you must have!" Said Hannah.  
"We always suspected Rachel not you." Said James.  
"Because you only saw Hannah the once but me all the time." Said Rachel remembering.  
"Oh yeah!" Said Hannah.  
"Yeah, we thought Rachel had you under her spell to." Lily blushed. Rachel burst out laughing  
"I am a dark witch I have you all under my spell!" They all laughed.

"Ok so it does sound a little foolish but can you blame us?" Quizzed James.  
"So do you believe us?" Rachel asked suddenly.   
"Dont you just hate where people answer your question with a question?" Asked Sirius mildly and a Bertie Bott's every flavoured bean bounced off his head and James roared at the look of confusion on Sirius' face Then he understood when he saw Rachel was eating bertie bott's every flavoured beans.  
"Ay!"  
"B. S. W. Z. Full stop I won!" Rachel said "So have you?"   
"Yeah." Said Remus gumly.  
"Right which one of you has the invisibilty cloak? And which one of you has the marauders map?" Asked Rachel impatient.  
"I have the invisibilty cloak in my trunk." Said James.  
"Here's the marauders map." Said Sirius handing the map to Rachel

"I solemly swear I'm upto no good." Said Rachel tapping the map "Peter's in the libary so he won't hear you."

"I believe you I always did especaily when in the room of requirements and you got the vision then flew at Peter and Sirius had to hold you back." Said Natalie.

Then Natalie noticed them looking at her "What? Peter always gave me a weird feeling more so around Lily then James though."

"So what about the rest of you?" Asked Rachel looking at James and Lily.  
"I believe ya." Said Lily.  
"I don't believe you... Yet! But I have been weary of Peter this year he didn't spend summer with us as usual and didn't keep in touch either." Said James.  
"So that's it then." Said Hannah.  
"No it isn't. This is no where near the end." Rachel said very seriously.

"Hannah you need to speak with Dumbledore and-" Rachel said  
"I am not telling him this all on my own!" Said Hannah hotly  
"Well get him to the hospital wing then." Said Rachel  
"When though?" Asked Hannah.  
"Maybe when we are all here except Peter." Said Rachel thoughtfully.  
"How will we get rid of him?" Asked James  
"He doesn't like visiting me."

Rachel was released from the hospital a week later Hannah still hadn't got around to speaking with Dumbledore because of homework and classes but Rachel on the other hand had caught up and was ahead of scheduale - and was constantly bugging Hannah to do her homework the night she got it and she would be to - and she was working on the Halloween balls decoration and as it was the week of the ball she was under a lot of stress so she often snapped at everybody then apoligised luckily her friends understood.  
Natalie had been asked to the ball by Justin - after two weeks of constant dating and them walking around with a constant ear to ear grin - and Lily and James were going with each other and Hannah and Remus were to. It seems like Sirius was going with a blonde Hufflepuff but it seemed that Rachel hadn't noticed this but the others had.  
Rachel spent most her afternoons and evenings either on the decorations or organising the food, drinks or band because James was busy with Lily.

"I'm done!" Said Rachel "No more decorations or organising except for us all getting costumes."


	19. Chapter 19

"Costumes?" Every one shouted.  
"Yeah didn't you read the poster? The one I spent ages on?" Rachel asked lazily. "No costumes no entrance that's including teachers."  
"Can compromise?" Asked Hannah.  
"Nope." said Rachel sitting down with all her conjured books, things and bag for the next day's lessons. They nudged Sirius forward.  
"Please..." He said Sitting next to Rachel.  
"No."  
"Not even for me?" He asked putting his hand under her chin and turning her head to his the lifting her face so she looked him in the eye.  
"You lost the right to use that bribe when you started seeing that blonde Hufflepuff." Sirius' jaw dropped "Oh come on. You can't expect a girl to keep it to herself If she is seeing the one of the most gorgeous popular guys in our year."  
"I'll get a costume I always dress up for Halloween its what makes it fun." Said Lily.  
"That's the spirit! So what about the rest of you girls?" Asked Rachel.  
"I'm in it'll be fun!" Said Natalie.  
"So Hannah, you gonna be the odd ball?" Asked Rachel.  
"No I just wont go."  
"Oh and there's no feast and you'll miss out on Freakshow preforming live in school and we are putting a sound proof spell on the hall so you wont hear anything." Rachel Smirked.  
"I'm in!" Said Hannah.

"It's a Hogsmeade visit tomorrow we go then." Said Rachel.  
"Ok." Said Lily and Natalie.  
"Sure." Said Hannah.  
"What about us?" Asked the marauders.  
"Go and buy yours yourselves." Said Lily.  
"We are gonna have a girlie day out which means no boys aloud!" Said Rachel cheerfully.  
"Aww." The boys acted sulky. Rachel scoffed and finished packing her bag. When she had finished she looked at her watch and saw it was nine o'clock.  
"I'm going to bed." Said Rachel.  
"What it's only nine!" Said Sirius shocked.  
"Yes but unlike you lot I've been up a lot through the night working on this ball." Said Rachel.  
"So?" Asked James.  
"So I am really tired and need to catch up on my sleep and its all thanks to you James." Rachel gave James credit for looking sheepish.

"Night all!" Said Rachel she went up the stairs to her dorm.  
"You're a bloody fool!" Remus said.  
"Who me?" Asked Sirius.  
"Yeah you!" Said Remus.  
"How am I?" Sirius asked confused.  
"You gave up your chance with Rachel for a blonde bimbo!" Snapped Natalie.  
"Rachel has blonde hair but she also has a brain is that why she doesn't live up to your expectations?" Asked Lily annoyed.  
"What? No!" Sirius exclaimed.  
"Then why?" Asked Natalie.  
"I dont know." He moaned shoving a hand through his hair.

"Well you need to figure it out." Said James.  
"Which women or Rach?" Asked Sirius confused.  
"No Dummy! Why you chose a blonde bimbo over Rach." Spat Remus.  
"Er I wanted to give Rachel some space and-"  
"Are you thick or what?" Snapped Hannah. "Your first date could have been the Halloween ball!"  
"Oh my god! I'm so thick!" Moaned Sirius.   
"At this moment of time I happen to agree with you." Snapped Hannah and Remus at the same time.  
"Great way to pile on the sympathy guys!" Said Sirius hotly.  
"You dont deserve it." Shrugged Lily and James.  
"I dont like this couples-gang-up-on-Sirius-business." Sirius said a little freaked out  
Hannah and Lily laughed.  
"I just remembered something." Hannah said.  
"What?" The boys asked.  
"Payback." Hannah said grinning evilly looking at James.  
Everyone looked at James.  
"I was praying you had forgotten about that." James muttered.  
"I DON'T forget things like that." Hannah laughed.  
"PLEASE don't do anything." James begged.  
"Depends." Hannah said. "On whether they will let me." Hannah pointed to everyone else. James looked at the others.

Rachel woke up in pitch black to the sound of screeching laughter and James very loud voice. She went down to the common room in her black silk pjamas with out slippers and without brushing her hair.  
"Shut up!" Bellowed Rachel making the marauders and Lily, Natalie and Hannah jump. Rachel rubbed her eyes. "What are you doing?"   
"Hannah is getting payback on me." Complained James.   
"At-" Rachel looked at the clock "Three a clock in the mornin? Hannah remove the hexs and what ever off James and-"   
"Or what?" Challenged Hannah.  
"Or I will... I tell the whole school your secrets and ban you from the Halloween ball." Rachel said with a smirk.  
"You wouldn't dare." Said Hannah.  
"You sure you wanna test that?" This set Hannah off on counters jinxes  
"Done."  
"Right all of you go to bed!" Ordered Rachel  
"But-" Protested Sirius  
"Now!" Snapped Rachel leading the way.

The girls were walking through Hogsmede when Rachel was stop - for the twentieth time that morning - by a third year Gryffindor.  
"Thanks for stopping the racket last night."  
"No problem, kiddo." Rachel smiled as the boy ran away. "You guys you woke up loads of people and more than once! And you complained to me about spoiling your fun!"  
"Sorry." Apologised Hannah.  
"It's alright but you are all knackered coz you stayed up too late!" Complained Rachel. Everyone looked at Hannah.  
"What?" Hannah asked. "I was bored, and I needed something to take my mind of something."  
"To take your mind off what?" Lily and Natalie asked.  
"Something!" Hannah answered plainly.  
"What?"  
"I'm not saying." Hannah replied "I don't want to talk about it."   
"Fine!"  
"Come on, I feel the need to do some shopping." Hannah laughed.  
"Here we are, just the shop." Lily and Natalie said starting to go in.  
"Wait!" Said Rachel grabbing Lily and Natalie by their jackets.  
"What's the problem, Rach?" Asked Hannah.  
"Dont look but we are being followed by some very ugly, hairy teenage girls!"  
Rachel said. It took them a long time to cotton on then they laughed.  
"They dont look very steady on those heels." Laughed Lily.  
"Perfect!" Rachel said with a grin "We are gonna take the marauders on a   
wild goose chase through the hardest bit of Hogsmede."  
"You are evil!" Laughed Natalie.  
"I know."  
"Big problem there is no really hard bits off Hogsmede."  
"You dont know nothing that's why I told you to wear trainers. I once got into a  
really wild dare and it was to run through the back streets of Hogsmede they  
are so dirty and disgusting that you have to run. You ready to run?" Asked  
Rachel.  
"Yeah!" Chorused Natalie, Lily, Hannah.

"One... two... three." The girls sped off at top speed  
"Where do we go?" Asked Lily Rachel realised they didn't know where to go and took the lead.  
"First alley on ya left." Said Rachel they ran into the alley but didn't stop.  
"How far are we running up hill?" Asked Hannah.  
"Just to the first alley on ya right." They took the alley and were now running on a cobblestoned floor. They heared a very loud, very male:   
"Jesus!" The girls laugh.  
"Take another right here!" They ran right and were back out onto the street they had left "Go right!"  
They ran right.  
"Look here we are we are back at the shop hurry get inside!" They got inside the broke down into hysterics.

"They are gonna kill us for that." Natalie laughed.  
"We know." Hannah said. "It's just fun winding them up."   
"And don't we know it." Rachel said. "Especially me and Hannah."  
"You mean growing up with Remus and Sirius?" Lily asked.  
"Yeah." Rachel laughed.   
"It's hilarious winding Sirius up, and playing him with his own game." Hannah laughed. "It never gets boring."   
"You think they would have learnt by now, wouldn't you." Lily and Natalie said.  
"Definatly!"  
"But they NEVER learn." Lily added.  
The four girls laughed hysterically and had the shopkeeper looking at them like they were weird.  
"Come on let's have a look around."

The girls looked rack through rack. But only Rachel had found a costume, which she bought for ten galleons then she bought the accessoires.  
"What are we gonna do?" Asked Lily.  
"Let's go in here." Rachel suggested. They went into a shop with material and clothes in.

"What can we buy in here?" Natalie asked scrunching up her nose. Rachel didn't answer she just walked to a role of purple silk and grabbed it and she grabbed some pure lace and walked to the counter and bought two meters of it.  
"Lily you are going to be a Princess I want you to walk over to the costume jewellery and buy diamonds ok? O and a tiara crown sorta thing." Lily nodded and walked over.  
Next Rachel studied Natalie and nodded and walked over to the red materials and got red satin and red silk which had gold and green beads over it and it also had embriodary on it. Rachel walked over to the counter and bought the same amount again.  
"Go to the costume jewellery and look for emeralds and see what you want from there tell Lily not to buy any because I want to see before she does and same to you Nat," Natalie nodded and ran to Lily.   
"Now, Hannah what to do with you?" Asked Rachel thoughtfully.  
"Hi!" Sirius said. Rachel laughed at the memory of him in a skirt.  
"Hey skirt!" Sirius blushed at Rachel's greeting.  
"So what's your costume Rach?" Asked Remus.  
"A very, tight, black cat outfit." Rachel Remus looked like he had swallowed a jar of ear wax. "Joke it's not tight well not that tight but I am a black cat."  
"Ok." He said "So what are you Hannah?"  
"Rachel hasn't decided yet."  
"What?" Asked Remus confused.

Rachel walked to over to the blue materials and bought two meter of baby blue satin and dark blue silk.

"Hannah go on over to the costume jewellery and look for sapphires and crystals.

"So, Lily, lets see your diamonds." Said Rachel she gasped at them "They are beautiful! How much?"  
"Fifteen Knuts, a piece." Lily said with a smile.  
"That's a bargain! What about your tiara?" Rachel gasped at how real it looked. "It beautiful and it looks so real! How much?"

"Fifty Knuts." Lily smiled again.  
"Another bargain, well done Lily!" Said Rachel, who then walked over to Natalie.  
"Here, they are fifteen knuts a piece!" Natalie showed Rachel show beautiful emeralds.  
"They are gorgeous!" Rachel said.   
"Rachel I'm a genie aren't I?" Natalie asked.  
"Yeah, Nat, you are."  
"Well look at this." Natalie showed Rachel a ribbon kind of genie thing for the hair.  
"Cool how much?"  
"Five nuts." Natalie said.  
"Then buy a red one."  
"Ok."  
"Hannah come here." Together they looked for two identical sapphires and crystals..  
"Got them." They were tiny.  
"Good."  
"Wait, where am I putting these?" Asked Hannah.  
"At the ends of your eyes. You'll see they'll go with your make up. Are you willing to pay two knuts for them each?"  
"Yeah." Hannah went and bought them then the girls and marauders went back to Hogwarts.

Back at Hogwarts in the common room the girls were laughing at the memory of the marauders in skirts.  
"I can't believe you guys did that." Hannah and Natalie laughed  
"Why you would do that is beyond me." Rachel added  
"One point where DID you get the skirts from?" Lily asked  
"You don't want to know." James said  
"PLEASE don't tell me that you borrowed OURS." Hannah said  
"Fine then we won't." Remus said  
"Argh!" Hannah screamed, whacking Remus, James and Sirius over the head with some fabric  
"How on earth did you get them anyway?" Natalie asked  
"Yeah, how did you?" Rachel asked "You can't get into our dorm."   
"Oh we found a way around that." Sirius replied  
"And we also found some things of interesting reading." Remus and James added  
"What?" The girls asked "How?"   
"We flew in, using our brooms." Sirius replied  
"And we found your diaries." James added  
"You DARE read them and we will kill you." The girls screeched  
"Like I'm gonna." Remus stated "There is such thing called privacy, something which I value."  
"What about you two?"   
"I feel like a good midnight read." James laughed and picked up the nearest diary.  
"You read that Potter." Lily said "And you lose your girlfriend."

"Rachel help!" Lily yelled.  
"Are you lot still stuck in first year?" Rachel asked Taking out her wand "Accio Diaries!"   
Rachel caught the diaries after Sirius dive to stop them.  
"What was I saying? First years are better then you." Rachel muttered an incantation.  
"Accio Diaries!" The marauders yelled.   
"Like I said first years are better I put a non callable object spell on them." Rachel handed out the diaries. Then she looked at hers then at Sirius "Did you read it?"  
"No." He shook his head.  
"Did you read it?"  
"He already told you!" James said.  
"Sirius I put a charm on my diary so it would tell me if any one but me opened or read it because I didn't trust Rem so did you?" Rachel asked him.   
"No." He shook his head Rachel opened her Diary.   
"Rachel someone opened me and Read me!" Shrieked her diary.  
"How many read you?"  
"Four."   
"What pages?"  
"From Start to finish!"   
"Thank you." Rachel closed her diary and passed it too Hannah and held her hand out for Hannah's. Rachel muttered an incantation then got Hannah to open it "How many read you?"   
"Three."  
"Ok." Rachel looked at Remus and handed Hannah's diary back to her "So a girlfriend's privacy is above families?"  
Rachel held her hand out for Natalie's she muttered the same incantation and opened the diary.  
"How many read you?"  
"None." Rachel handed Natalie hers back then Lily handed hers to Rachel who mutter the incantation and got Lily to open hers.  
"How many read you?"  
"None." Rachel handed it back to Lily.  
"So it seems me and Hannah are the ones all of you dont mind hurting" Said Rachel looking at Remus. "How could you let them open my diary let alone read it?"   
"I'm sorry-"  
"I dont care, I have costumes to make." And Rachel finished them off with time to spare before they went and got ready for the ball.

They girls thought they could do with the extra minutes so they ran up to their dorm room and grabbed their shower things and Rachel led the way to the perfects bathroom muttering the password.  
"Prefect worthy." They entered showered and washed their hair and fifteen minutes later they had on t-shirts and shorts underneath their bathrobes. Hannah's, Lily's and Natalie's hair was wrapped turban style into a towel. They ran all the way to the Gryffindor tower and entered it and had two hours to get ready.  
"Let's get our costumes on first." Suggested Rachel the girls agreed.  
Rachel got into her halter neck - black, Silky not too tight - cat suit.   
Hannah stepped into her dress with was a silky light blue corset without ribs and a swishy skirt and Rachel did up the corset.  
Lily stepped into and dress purple dress which had a slit up the sides and had long frilled sleeves.  
Natalie got into a red silk skirt which had two slits up to mid thigh. And her top was a halter neck crop top made out of the material that was embroided on with gold and green and beads.  
"Now we do Hannah's make up." Rachel put silver eye shadow on her eyes and blue eye liner. Rachel also put blue glitter gel at the ends of Hannah's eyes and stuck the Sapphires at the points where Hannah's eyes began. Rachel gave Hannah some silver lipstick to use then Rachel put glitter mascara on Hannah's eyelashes.  
"Rrrr you look like a fairy with out wings." Lily said looking at Rachel's handy work. Rachel did the same to Lily yet she used a white eye shadow and black mascara no glitter or gems and a pale pink lipstick was used.  
Natalie's make up was similar to Hannah's but it looked more exotic with gold glitter, gold eye shadow, black mascara and emeralds at the end of her eyes.   
Rachel's was a kind of silvery black eye shadow, black mascara and Red lipstick

"Now your hair." Said Rachel  
Rachel did Hannah's into a kind of an adorable messy bun.  
Natalie's into a complicated knot with the genie ribbon.  
And Lily's into a donut bun with her tiara around it holding the silk veil, which had the purple lace over it.  
Rachel style her hair into old fashioned waves and put the cat's ears hair band on and she drew whiskers on her face.  
"When was that tail put on?" Hannah asked.  
"I sewed it on while I did your costumes." Rachel said.  
"Oh." Hannah said.

They went down to meet the marauders.

"Wow you look gorgeous." Breathed Remus.  
"Thank you!" Rachel said.  
"I wasn't saying it to you even though you do look gorgeous." Said Remus  
"I know you weren't and thank you. I did all the work on Hannah." Said Rachel with a grin.  
"You look gorgeous too Lil." James muttered, almost lost for words  
"Thanks." Lily smiled and kissed James on the cheek  
"I'm going to meet my date," Said Rachel "See ya."  
"Since when did she have time to get a date while planning the ball?" Asked Lily.  
"Erm, she's going with my brother." Hannah pointed out.  
"Oh yeah."  
"If what I heard might happen, happens." Hannah said. "I think I might be sick!"  
"Why what HAVE you heard?" James asked curiously.  
"That, head boy and head girl have to kiss." Hannah muttered, cringing,  
"Why would that make you sick?" Lily asked,  
"You REALY think I want to see my brother kissing my best mate?" Hannah asked "Ew."  
"Excuse me." Remus said "But you make out with me all the time."  
"That's different." Hannah protested,  
"How is it?"

"Because, I don't see it happening." Said Hannah. Remus chuckled then stopped very quickly  
"Oh-my-God! I am gonna see my sister kiss Snivellus!" He looked like he was about to be sick.   
"That's nothing! What about me watching the girl I wanna got out with kiss another guy?" Asked Sirius "With Snivellus no less?"  
"Yeah, your right." James said.  
"Shall we go?" Lily asked.

Rachel entered the Ravenclaw tower and saw Zara come down the stairs with the last thing needed for her costume to be perfect.  
"What do you call ya costume, Zara?" Rachel asked.  
"Somewhere in time." Zara said handing her a package.  
"Tar hun you're a life saver!" Said Rachel.  
"Cant believe you have to go to the first ball with Snape!" Zara exclaimed.  
"Only 'cause you wanted to go with him! Any way I only have to have the first dance with him." Rachel said.  
"What about the kiss?" Zara asked with her right eyebrow raised.  
"Erm, I'm hoping Dumbledore will forget." Rachel said. Zara laughed.   
"When hell freezes over."  
"I know." Rachel said grimly.

"Yeah come on." James said, taking Lily's hand and the four of them joined the cue to get in the Hall.  
"OH MY GOD how long is it gonna take?" James complained.  
"Oh shut up James!" Hannah and Lily snapped.  
"I REALLY don't know what you see in him sometimes." Hannah whispered to Lily.  
"Neither do I half the time." Lily whispered back, and they laughed .  
"What you laughing at?" James and Remus asked   
"Nothing." Lily and Hannah giggled innocently.  
James and Remus looked at each other unconvinced  
Lily kissed James in an attempt to convince him.  
"Now do you believe me?"   
James paused for a moment and finally said  
"No!"   
"Why?"  
"Because if it was nothing you wouldn't have done that." James pointed out.  
"Oh so now if I kiss you, it means something's happened or I've done something?" Lily asked  
"Erm..."

"You guys! This is a ball, a fun night! This means there are rules." Rachel said coming up behind them in her cat outfit - with new gloves - with Zara who was in an old fashioned white dress - round 1930s - which was matched with long pearl necklaces and Justin who had a Dracula costume and a boy dressed as a wizard in blue robes with silver stars and a silver moon on.  
"Rules for a ball?" Sirius asked grabbing his date - who was a Goth - while he was chatting to her.  
"Yeah, one. No arguing and two. Have lots and lots of fun!" Rachel said with a grin.  
"Cant argue there!" Natalie said grabbing Justin and brushing her lips against him.  
"Sirius won't wanna kiss blonde Goth over there." Hannah snickered.  
"He won't ever get rid of the lipstick!" Rachel whispered so only Hannah could hear.  
"So where's your date?" Remus asked.  
"Here." Said Rachel motioning to the boy dressed as the wizard. "This is Jeremy."  
"Hi." Chorused everyone. Everyone but Sirius.  
"So, what about Snape?" Asked Hannah.  
"It's been changed to the first dance only-" the giggling blonde cut of Rachel.  
"And a kiss."  
"And you are?" Rachel asked with a frown.  
"Amy." The blonde stuck out a hand Rachel shook it briefly.

"What is the hold up by the way?" Rachel asked.  
"Err we dont know." Sirius said with a look over the heads of the queue.   
"You mean you didn't ask?" Asked Rachel with disbelief they shook their heads. "What would you do without me?"  
"No idea." Hannah said.  
Rachel made her way to the front of the queue but the Slytherin's wouldn't let her through.  
"Let me through or I'll make sure no Slytherin gets in you want that on your head?"  
"What on my head?" Said a Slytherin boy.  
"The guilt of every Slytherin missing a live performance of Freakshow." Rachel said putting her hands on her hips.  
"Move out of her way!" Narcissa snapped.

"Why should he?" Asked Lucius.  
"One. Because I organised this ball. Two. I will refuse all Slytherins entry. Three. I will go and see what the hold up is. Now move!" Rachel snapped.  
A Slytherin girl pulled Lucius and the other boy out the way.  
"Thank you-"  
"Bellatrix." Said the girl.  
"Thanks." Said Rachel once again then she entered the great hall.  
The decoration weren't even up yet.  
"So this is the hold up." said Rachel taking out her wand.  
Firstly she lit the candles that were in pumpkins and put a levitation charm on them, which was stronger than wingardium leviousa. She charmed her drawn spiders, webs and ghost sheets to stick on to the wall until she mutters the counter charm.. then she levitated her double sided "BOO!", "TRICK OR TREAT?" and "HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" into the air but charmed them so they floated about.  
Then she set the table with the food, butter beers and pumpkin juice. The hall was finally ready the band stand was up, the sound check had been a success and the instruments were out.  
"All set." Said Rachel when. The lights were lowered and the only light was the usual white candles and the floating pumpkins.

"Amy you can start letting them in!" Rachel called to the brown haired Ravenclaw girl who was in the admittance committee.  
They opened the doors.  
"No Costume no entrance!" Yelled Amy.

"It's about time!" Lucius complained.  
"Shut up, Malfoy and what are you supposed to be?" Amy snapped.  
"A punk." Malfoy stated in a matter-of-factly voice  
Amy just nodded and let him in.


	20. Chapter 20

"Great job, Rach." James said.  
"Tar." Rachel replied absentmindedly, she was too busy watching Sirius who had just started dancing with Amy.  
"Earth calling, Rachel." Lily laughed "You there?"  
"What?" Rachel said "Oh yeah, sorry."  
"Come on." James said to Lily, taking her hand. "Lets dance."  
"What about Rachel?" Lily asked whispering.  
"Go and have fun Lils!" Rachel said dragging Jeremy onto the floor.  
Lily smiled and started dancing with James.

"Sirius?" Amy asked moving her head into his line of vision.  
"Sorry what?" Sirius asked bringing his focus back to his date.  
"I asked if my hair looked alright." Oh give me a break thought Sirius.  
"Yeah it looks fine."  
"Fine! Just fine?" Asked Amy worriedly she ran to the toilets for the fourth time that night.  
"Can't keep hold of your girls I see, Sirius." Said Hannah with a smile as she came up beside him.   
"Yeah I can she's just so very..."  
"Blonde?" Supplied Hannah.  
"Yeah."  
"Well now is the perfect time to get Rachel to dance." Said Hannah.  
"What about her date-"  
"Also ran the toilet but Rachel grabbed him before he made it away from her and told him not to come back to her. Rachel figured out he was a pretty boy we didn't really realise that." Said Hannah "Now go and get her before another lad snatches her up before you!"  
"But-"  
"Sirius, they are gonna be queuing up in a minute!" Said Hannah giving him a push.  
"Alright!"

"Does he need anymore help?" Remus asked.  
"I have no idea." Hannah laughed. "Maybe he can stop moping around now."   
"Yeah." Remus said.  
…

"Having fun?" James asked Lily.  
"Lots." Lily answered.  
"Good." James said, kissing her on the lips.   
"What was that for?" Lily asked.  
"For being THE most GORGEOUS girl ever." James replied.  
Lily laughed and hugged him.  
…  
"I can't believe you nearly had to kiss Snape." Sirius laughed coming up behind Rachel  
"Well at least I didn't have to." She replied turning to face him. "And there is someone I would rather kiss." Rachel smiled.   
"Who?"  
"You." Rachel replied and brushed her lips against his.

…  
"I really don't know how those three managed to get three really gorgeous girls." Perry complained.  
"Who?" Malfoy asked "Lupin, Potter and Black?"  
"Yeah." Perry muttered.  
"Well, Hannah is way outta your league." Lucius said. "As for Rachel and Lily, well..."  
"Shame I broke up with her." Perry said.  
"And why is that?" Severus asked.  
"'Cause, she's like Drop Dead Gorgeous." Perry answered "Duh."  
"That's my sister you're talking about you know." Severus spat  
"Yeah, but like I said I don't know how them three got the girls."

…

"Shall we dance?" Hannah asked in a fake gentleman way.  
"No. Let's kiss then dance." Said Remus catching Hannah's hand and spun her so he had an arm around her and the other on her hip and Hannah lent her head on his shoulder and brought her right hand up to his cheek.  
Remus first brushed his lips against hers then they looked into each others eyes then leaned in and their lips touched and Hannah parted her lips and Remus took her invitation to deepen the kiss.  
…  
Lily and James were dancing to Freak Show's slowest and sweetest slowy.  
Lily's head was resting her head on James shoulder. James kissed Lily's hair so Lily lifted her head and smiled at him. She loosely hung her crossed wrists behind his neck giving them a perfect moment then kiss.  
Which Lily deepened which had James grinning when she broke the kiss.  
…  
"See what I mean!" Said Perry pointing at Hannah and Remus who had just finished their kiss and now Remus was resting his forehead on Hannah's and whispering to her and then he pointed at Lily and James.   
"Yes I do." Snape said who had a crush on Lily since he had grew up and his hormones came to life which was second year.  
"I dont." Said Lucius

…  
Rachel brought her head back and watched Sirius' pupils dilate with desire. Then she repeated her earlier brush of her lips and then removed her lips. She kissed him this time and he kissed her back.  
Sirius groaned and deepened the kiss, which made Rachel moan softly. Sirius rested his hands on her hips and Rachel wounded hers around his neck.   
…  
"Really?" Asked Perry and Snape pointing at Sirius and Rachel all this was done in unison.  
"Well now I do." Lucius said. "Let's break up this little love fest."   
Snape headed towards Lily and James going over the plan him and his friends had come up with. Perry headed over to Hannah and Remus going over his plan. Lucius headed over to Rachel and Sirius going over his plan with a smirk.

….  
"Miss Jones and Mr Guard I will pretend not to have noticed you-" Professor Dougle - the new Potions master, cut off Professor Hubble, the Defence Against the dark arts teacher - saying  
"As will I."  
"If you pretend not to have noticed us."   
"Deal." They all shook. And the Professors walked off.   
"So they are engaged." Natalie said.  
"Why would they make us that kind of deal?" Justin asked.  
"Teachers aren't allowed to date and Gryffindor and Slytherin dating are against the unwritten rules." Answered Nat kissing him lightly.

…

Snape walked over to Lily and James going over his plan again in his head. He tapped James on the shoulder, James jumped. But before he could say anything, Zara was standing behind him and whirled him around.   
"Do you wanna dance?" She asked  
"Sure." He stammered, secretly wishing he had said no.  
They started dancing and Zara said  
"What was going on there?"  
"Oh nothing." Severus replied, his mind wandering  
'Well here goes nothing' Zara thought and kissed Severus lightly on the lips

….

"Hey Hotlips." Perry smiled.  
"What did you just call her?" Remus asked.  
"He just called me this REALLY annoying nickname, he used to have for me." Hannah spat.  
"Used to?" Perry smirked. "Still do. Especially after what happened before the Quidditch match."  
Remus looked at Hannah quizzically, Hannah however gasped.  
"What happened?" Remus asked Perry.  
"We shared a kiss." Perry replied.   
Remus looked at Hannah.  
"Correction." Hannah spat "YOU kissed ME! I didn't do anything, except slap you."   
Remus looked as if he was about to explode. He turned and punched Perry.  
The whole room went quiet.  
**(this is before the room goes quiet)**  
"Hey Black, do you mind if I have a dance with your girlfriend?" Malfoy sneered.  
Sirius and Rachel looked at each other.  
"Don't think so." Sirius replied coolly.  
"Fine then you leave me no choice."  
Lucius muttered something leaving Sirius dazed and unaware of what was going on.  
"Come on." Lucius said grabbing Rachel's arm, dragging her out of the Great Hall.

"Malfoy let me go." Rachel said trying to resist Lucius' efforts to make her leave the great hall.  
"Now, now we'll both enjoy this." His words sent alarm bells ringing in Rachel's head. She lost her cool and calmness and started to panic and doubled her efforts to get away from Lucius but he just tighten his grip.  
"Where are we going?" Asked Rachel with her voiced filled with fear. Rachel felt tears streaming down her face.  
"You'll see." Said Lucius cruelly. "Ah here we are!"  
Lucius opened a door to a classroom Rachel had never been in before and threw her inside and came in and locked the door. Rachel heard the click and remembered she had no wand.  
"Come here Rachel." Lucius said crooking a finger.  
"No!" Said Rachel she threw the chair that was between them at him. She ran putting three desks and three chairs between them.  
"Dont be like this Lupin." said Lucius lethally. Rachel let out a sob.  
"No boyfriend or brother or friends to save you now!" Lucius said with an evil laugh.  
Rachel's sobs racketed her body when she realized what he said was true but she never let her guard down and she was right not to when Lucius saw what he had said hit it's mark he threw the desks out the way. Rachel ran in between desks and chairs but kept running around the room praying for some one to have seen Malfoy drag her out of the hall or for some one to notice she was gone. Then she remembered Sirius was under a charm she felt her tears blinding her eyes.

**(Back in the Great Hall )**

Everyone started screaming, and running around, causing a stampede. James pulled Lily close to him, to stop her getting trampled on. Hannah grabbed hold of Sirius and muttered the counter spell, Sirius came to his senses.  
"What's going on?" He asked.  
"Oh nothing, just Remus causing a stampede." Hannah answered laughing at the dazed expression on his face.  
"How on earth did he manage that?" Sirius asked confused.  
"He punched Perry." Hannah giggled. "Which he deserved."  
"Where's Rachel?" Sirius asked.  
"Dunno." Remus said.  
"Malfoy took her." Hannah said.  
"Er need I say this? We need to find her NOW!" Sirius said with a glare.  
"Like you need to tell us that." James said suddenly appearing by him, linking Lily. They ran out of the Hall in search of Rachel.  
"Am sure them three were planning something." Remus muttered.  
"What do you mean?" Lily asked at the same time Hannah asked "Which three?"   
"Perry, Lucius and your brother." Remus replied.  
"I think you're right." James said. "'Cause Snape came over to me and Lily."  
"And Malfoy came over to me and Rachel." Sirius added.  
"And Perry to us." Hannah finalised.

"Well I think we can officially say-" James was cut off by a scream. They all looked at each other.  
"Rachel!" They all ran to the noise of continuous screaming. When they got closer they could her Rachel sobbing.  
"Sirius-" They heard a chair crash into a wall "Hannah! James! Please let me go!"  
"Shut up!" They heard Lucius say.  
"No!"  
"Well stop crying!" Rachel screamed "Gotcha!"  
"Oh my god we could have helped her by now! Get the door open!" Hannah said starting to panic.  
"Alohamora, doesn't work!" Lily was also panicking.  
"Why must girls always cry?" Rachel heard Lucius say to her when he had tied her wrists and had tied her to something that kept her standing up.  
"Please let me go-" Rachel begged.  
"No! Shut up!" Crack! The sound echoed around the dungeons.  
"Please no!" Rachel became hysterical when she heard a foil paper being ripped. "After are you going to kill me?"  
"Yes!"  
"Oh my god he's gonna kill her?" Screamed Natalie.  
"They won't open that door in time!" Said Lucius evilly.  
"Are you men or mice?" Screamed Hannah.  
"Men!" James, Remus and Sirius yelled.  
"Then do the door!" They looked confused. "Boot it in!"

The boys tried to boot down the door, but were unsuccessful.  
"It won't work." James yelled "There is something blocking the way."  
"Wait a minute." Natalie said "Has anyone of you three got a screwdriver?", she looked at the marauders  
Hannah and Lily looked at her like she was mentally unstable.  
"Why do you need one of those?"  
"This is one of the only rooms in the school that isn't magically held up." Natalie answered.  
Everyone looked at confused.  
"It's got hinges!" Natalie yelled. "Now has anyone got one?"   
"Yes!" The boys replied.  
They passed the screwdriver to Natalie who immediately tried to unscrew the door. About a minute later the door fell out of the frame. Everyone ran in.   
"Let go of her!" Remus and Sirius yelled.  
"What if I don't?" Lucius sneered, "You got no wands."   
"They haven't." Hannah smirked "But I have."   
She unclipped a hair clip.  
"A HAIRCLIP?" Lucius drawled "What goods that gonna do?"  
Hannah tapped the clip, which lengthened out into her wand.  
"Useful spell that," Hannah muttered. "Cause no-one ever sees it coming.   
_Expelliamus_!"

Lucius went flying across the room. The girls went to take care of Lucius, whilst the boys helped Rachel.

Rachel dived into Sirius' arms when the boys had untied her.  
"Thank you!" She sobbed in Sirius' arms.

"It's ok Rachel. Everything is going to be alright." Sirius said stroking her hair.  
"Rachel, dont you dare tell!" Lucius screamed.

"Just watch me!" Rachel challenged. Remus wiped her tears.  
"We'll go and tell Dumbledore." Hannah said tapping her wand back into a clip.  
"Ok." Rachel said nodding.

"Like anyone will believe you." Lucius sneered  
"Oh sure they will." James smirked "Ever heard of a little thing called extracting memory's."  
"Oh and before I forget." Hannah muttered, lengthening the clip again "I'm going to tie you up so that you can't get away."  
Hannah muttered a spell that made rope come out of her wand. She, Natalie and Lily tied Lucius up and took him with them.  
"You'll be alright, Rach." Sirius whispered, still holding her in his arms.  
Rachel smiled weakly.

They began the journey to Dumbledore's office. Rachel kept feeling the prick of tears when she thought of the brutal way she would have lost her innocence.  
Remus took her away from Sirius and walk with her in a hug like way.  
"Are you still innocent?" He whispered in her ear.  
"What do you mean?" She whispered after swallowing a lump in her throat.  
"A virgin." He whispered.  
"Yeah, but dont you dare warn Sirius off me." Rachel whispered back.  
"Wouldn't dream of it. And Rachel I trust him."  
"What are you getting at Remus?" Rachel asked whispering.  
"I think Sirius loves you... How do you feel?" He looked at her after whispering his question. Rachel knew the answer immediately  
"I love him with all my heart."

The others watched as Hannah walked up to Professor Dumbledore and tapped him on the shoulder and say something. They saw his cheery face turned grave.  
"Here we go." Said Lily.  
When Rachel was sat in a chair in Dumbledore's office holding a cup of steaming hot chocolate she took a breath then Rachel started...to explain everything that went on, but she broke down in tears halfway through explaining.  
"I know this must be traumatic for you Miss Lupin." Dumbledore said sympathetically "But I really do need to know everything."  
Sirius put his arm around Rachel and stroked her hair.  
"It's alright." He said soothingly, wiping away her tears  
Rachel took a deep breath and carried on telling him. Tears kept falling down her cheeks, her whiskers were smudged but she didn't care after that horrific experience.  
Rachel felt like her hot chocolate was about to slip out of her hands, and was glad that Sirius took the cup off her. Sirius drew her close to him. When she finished Professor Dumbledore sent her off to the hospital wing with Sirius knowing she'd need her rest later.  
"Now Miss Black I want you to go and get Professor Magonagol." He said "And Miss Evans I wish for you to go and get Professor Dougle."  
"Who's that Professor?" Lily asked.  
"The one, who'll be acting to be disgusted at dancing with Miss Hubble, but will be failing miserably." Professor Dumbledore said.


	21. Chapter 21

"How did you know Professor?" Asked Professor Dougle when Lily had fetched him.  
"I have spies around the school." Said Dumbledore with a grin "I am sorry to dampen your evenings but... we have a lot of things to discuss."  
"Erm like what Professor?" Professor Dougle asked. Dumbledore passed a hand over his eyes. "Sir?"  
"A Gryffindor girl was sexually harassed and nearly sexually assaulted by a slytherin." Dumbledore said.  
"Let me guess Lucius Malfoy." Dougle spat.  
"Correct." Dumbledore said.  
Professor Dougle moaned, "He just couldn't keep his hands off her."  
"Who couldn't keep his hands off who?" Magonagol asked, walking in.   
"Lucius Malfoy sexually harassed Rachel Lupin." Dumbledore sighed, with a look of disgust and anger on his face.  
"He nearly sexually assaulted her as well." Professor Dougle added   
"Where are they now?" McGonagol asked  
"Miss Lupin went to the hospital wing with Mr Black." Dumbledore answered, "And Mr Malfoy is over there."  
He pointed to Lucius tied up with James and Remus making sure he didn't move.  
"I bet you wished they had killed you there and then." Snorted Professor Magonagol. "And what do you mean Professor Dougle, about he couldn't keep his hands off her?" Professor Magonagol asked.  
"Malfoy is obsessed with Lupin." Professor Dougle said.  
Magonagol shook her head and turned to Lucius.   
"Would you care to explain everything?"  
"No." He spat "I'm not saying anything."  
"Fine, Professor Dumbledore, you know the memory extracting spell don't you?" Magonagol asked  
Dumbledore nodded and muttered the spell. What the three professors, Hannah, Remus, Lily, James and Natalie saw shocked them.

"That was sick!" Remus growled glaring at Malfoy.  
"Very true Mr Lupin but it didn't show us what happened." Magonagol said.   
"Are you suggesting we do that again?" James asked incredulously.  
"If Professor Dougle agrees," Said Magonagol with a nod.  
"Is it your plan to give Malfoy a death wish?" Lily asked Professor Magonagol.  
"Maybe Mr Lupin shouldn't see this but go and visit his sister." Magonagol suggested.  
"I agree Minerva and Mr Lupin-" Dumbledore called to Remus' retreating back.  
"Yes, sir?"  
"Dont mention any of this to Mr Black or your sister I dont think either will be ready for this after that - especially your sister." Dumbledore warned him.  
"I understand, sir." Said Remus then he left.

Dumbledore muttered an incantation and once again they all saw images of Rachel but then they saw the attempt of rape. It knocked them sick to their stomach.  
They watched as Rachel ran around that dungeon in floods of tears trying to escape Lucius. They watched her throw chairs and desks in his path to save time. They watch as he caught her and tied her hands together and tie her to the wall and tie her legs to the wall they watched her sob.  
"I have seen enough!" Dougle and Magonagol spat at the same time.  
If looks could kill then both Hannah and Lily would have killed Lucius with the looks on their faces. They both lunged at him. James grabbed hold of Lily partly to stop her from killing Malfoy.  
"Get off of me." She shrieked  
"Lily killing him ain't gonna solve anything."   
"It may not solve anything." She screamed "But it will make me feel a whole lot better knowing that he's dead!"   
Hannah was being held back by Natalie, kicking and screaming, her heel catching the side of Malfoy's face.  
Lily turned round to confront James, in an attempt for him to let her kill Lucius. As she turned round, her lips met his.

Dumbledore coughed.  
"Sorry." Lily and James said quickly breaking apart.  
"Its understanding emotions are running high right now. Minerva and Diamond we need to decide what to do about Mr. Malfoy here."  
There was along pause of silence.  
"Send him to Azkaban." Rachel's said voice making them all jump. "I mean if he can commit a man's crime then he should be able to handle a man's punishment in this world anyway."  
"You think that's justified, do you?" Professor Dumbledore asked.  
"With all do respect, sir I didn't say a life's sentence." Rachel said switching her attention from Malfoy's unusually pale face to Dumbledore's alert one.  
"She right about the way he should be punished..." Dumbledore said trailing off at his words Malfoy became alert.  
"I agree with Miss Lupin." Said Dougle and McGonagol in unison.

"I don't think there is any suitable way for punishing him." Sirius snapped walking in "Anything that he gets will just seem like he's getting away with it."  
"Like I said though." Rachel whispered, "If he is willing to commit a man's crime, then he can take a man's punishment."  
Rachel felt like her legs were about to give way again, Sirius put his arm around her and stroked her hair. Rachel buried her head in his shoulder, she couldn't look at him anymore (Malfoy) without re-living what had happened.  
Remus was standing in the doorway, feeling helpless. He couldn't bear to see his sister like that, and he felt like he couldn't help her. He noticed Lucius.  
"What happened to you?" He asked sneering, not really caring, just interested in who did it to him.  
"Ask your girlfriend." Malfoy drawled, "If you can call her that, I don't know what she sees in you."  
Hannah flew at him again and hit him over and over again. This time Remus grabbed hold of her.  
"He's not worth it." He whispered to her "Just leave him. You're doing exactly what he wants you to do."  
Hannah fell into his arms   
"I know." She whispered back "But knowing what he did, and what he was going to do..."

"Shush it's alright." Remus whispered.  
"Miss Lupin" Rachel removed her face from Sirius' shoulder and looked at Dumbledore. "How long do you think?"  
"I dont know but definitely not for life." Said Rachel.  
"A year perhaps?" Asked McGonagol.  
"I think that'll do just find." Said Dumbledore.  
"Except I'm not eighteen." Said Lucius triumphantly.  
Rachel felt her stomach drop. He was going to get a way with it.  
"You celebrated your eighteen birthday all last month." Snapped Dougle.

Lily walked over to him and snarled  
"Even if you weren't eighteen, you would still be going."  
"Oh and how would a mudblood, like you know?" Lucius sneered, he whispered those last words so only Lily could hear, but unfortuately for him James heard them as well.  
Lily gasped, her eyes welled with tears and James drew her close and stroked her hair.  
"What did he just say to her?" Magonagol asked.  
"I don't want to repeat what he just said." James muttered.  
"Please don't tell me he said what I think he did?" Natalie gasped.  
"What?" Lily replied, tears falling. "That he called me a..." She cut off.  
"Awww did I upset your girlfriend?" Malfoy sneered .  
"Shut up!" James snapped, He walked over to him and kicked him in the stomach  
"Not that you deserve her." Malfoy added wheezing "Neither of you three deserve your 'girls'."  
The girls gasped.  
"That's what you three were planning." Hannah said "It all make sense, sort of."  
"It does." Rachel said "Perry wants you, HE wants me..."  
"And that means Snape wants ME!" Lily looked confused "But he hates me."  
"Wouldn't count on that." Malfoy muttered, but no-one heard  
"You'll never get us though." Lily smirked "I'm going out with James."  
"I'm going out with Sirius." Rachel smiled   
"And Perry knows why he won't ever get me." Hannah laughed, catching Remus' eye. Everyone looked at her, she raised her eyebrows. "Not that he believes it's gonna happen anyway."   
"Oh." Everyone said laughing  
"Care to explain what you're going on about?" Magonagol asked sternly  
"It's personal, Professor." Hannah and Remus answered  
Dumbledore muttered something to her that sounded something like 'young love'

"So it's decided, Mr Malfoy is going to Azkaban for- Miss Lupin that's up to you." Dumbledore said.  
"Two months." She said.   
"Agreed?" Dumbledore asked Dougle and Magonagol.   
"Agreed." they both said.  
"What! No!" Cried Lucius.

"You do a man's crime, you take the consequences with it." Magonagol snapped  
"I don't want to go to Azkaban for two months." Lucius whined  
"I don't CARE if you don't want to." Dougle spat "You're going regardless."  
Lucius looked traumatised at the thought.  
"Why you looking like that?" Hannah asked snarling.  
"I think it's the very thought of Azkaban." Remus whispered to her.  
Hannah nodded.  
"He deserves it more than anyone else." Hannah spat. "Even more than my dad."  
"Oi Black." Malfoy drawled, "Does your brother know about you?"   
"What you talking about?" Hannah asked  
"About you are going to get mar—" He cut off when Hannah dived at him.  
"How do you know?" Hannah hissed in his ear.  
"So it's true?" Malfoy smirked. "How do you think?"  
"I could kill that little bastard." Hannah muttered.  
"I don't know how you could fall in love with a werewolf." Malfoy sneered whispering to her.  
"Very easily. Hannah answered coolly.  
"I thought a girl like you would at least have standards." Malfoy added  
Hannah slapped him.  
"I do have standards." Hannah smirked "That's why am not with any of you, and with Remus."  
Malfoy rolled his eyes.  
"All of us have standards." Lily said hotly. "It's the reason we're with the people we're going out with."  
There was a knock at the door, Dumbledore opened it and Severus and Perry were standing there.  
"We were just wondering were Lucius had gotten to." Perry said  
Hannah and Lily walked up to them and in turn slapped them both.

"You were in on this weren't you?" Snarled Hannah. "I mean you came over to me, and Snape went over to Lily."  
"Oh my god! You weren't were you?" Lily asked going pale.  
"What?" Asked Perry confused.  
"I think what she means is you weren't about to rape them as well were you?" Rachel said standing up.   
"You raped her?" Perry asked.  
"You sound shocked." Rachel spat.  
"That wasn't the plan the plan was to break you couples up!" Snape said.  
"And get you to go with us." Added Perry.

"As if!" Lily, Hannah, Rachel, James, Remus and Sirius snarled.  
"I hate your guts!" The three girls exclaimed.  
"What they said." The three boys said at the same time.

"And in answer to your question before, No he didn't." Rachel snarled "But he nearly did!"  
Before either of them could say anything, Dumbledore said "I think everyone should go back to their dormitories. Mr Malfoy will be staying here."  
As everyone left the room, Hannah caught Lily's eye and jerked her head towards James and Remus, Lily smiled as she realised what Hannah wanted them to do. They tapped James and Remus and whispered something. James and Remus put their arms around them, and the two girls leaned their heads on the boys shoulder. They walked to the end of the corridor and just as Snape and Perry were just about to head towards the Slytherin common room, James and Remus leaned and kissed Lily and Hannah. Both Perry and Severus had a loathing look on their face, purely out of jealousy.  
"I'd watch who you kiss hotlips." Perry sneered as they broke apart (all four of them) Perry and Severus turned and stalked off to their common room. When they were out of sight. The marauders and the girls burst into hysterical laughter.  
"Hotlips?" Everyone asked.   
"Shut up!" Hannah snapped cringing. "Don't DARE call me that!"  
"Where on earth did he get that from?" Sirius asked at the same time Remus said  
"So he can call you it but I can't."  
"You can call me a lot of things." Hannah answered. "Just not that."  
They sat in some armchairs by the fire, which were unoccupied as it was past midnight.   
Rachel sat on the edge of Sirius' seat and leant her head on his shoulder, Sirius stroked her hair soothingly  
"I'm going to bed." Lily and Natalie said  
"Night!"  
James gave Lily a goodnight kiss.

"Rachel, tell me something." Rachel looked up at Sirius.  
"What would you like me to tell you?" Rachel asked.  
"Do you want us just to be friends?" Rachel removed her head from her shoulder.  
"Sirius is... Is there another girl?" Rachel asked.  
"No. I just thought after that-" Started Sirius.   
"Sirius if maybe he had succeeded that might have been the case but he didn't. All ask is for us to take it slow." Rachel asked softly.  
"You got it." Sirius said.  
"You wanna go to bed, Rach?" Remus asked concerned.  
"No. I'll have nightmares." Rachel said.  
"Ok." Remus said.

There was a moment of Silence after Remus' last wordsd  
"So, James, how serious are you about Lily?" Asked Rachel. James looked blank and didn't react. "James?"  
"Yo, James." Hannah yelled in a whisper, waving her hand in front of his faced  
"I heard." James muttered. "I'm almost falling asleep."   
"Well, you can go to bed when you answer my question." Rachel said to him "How serious are you about Lily?"  
"Are you serious?" James asked.  
"No. He's Sirius. I'm Rachel. I am concerned at how serious you are about Lily." Rachel said without any humour .  
"You stole my line!" Teased Sirius  
"No, I didn't. The situation didn't call for any humorous interruptions." Rachel said  
"The what didn't call for any what?" Sirius and James asked. "Quit using long words after midnight."  
Rachel and Hannah rolled their eyes.  
"Sometimes I'm glad I'm not related to him." Hannah whispered putting emphasise on the word glad.  
"Hey!" Sirius whined. "What's wrong with me?"  
"Where do I start?" Hannah asked "Well for one YOU READ MY DIARY!"   
"I did not!" Sirius moaned "I couldn't even if I wanted to."  
Hannah raised her eyebrows.  
"Actually." Remus muttered. "He didn't."  
"What on earth are you going on about?" Hannah and Rachel asked.  
"Sirius didn't read your diary." Remus and James answered "He couldn't, when he picked it up the pages went blank."  
"If Sirius didn't read my diary, but three people did." Hannah said. "That means that..."  
Rachel and Hannah looked at Remus.

"That Remus did." Said Rachel "And here was me saying that you took girlfriend privacy above family when that wasn't true. I should of said to Sirius that I am proud that you had the guts not to read your cousin's diary."  
"But he read yours!" Remus protested so did you! Your own sister! Twin sister might I add! And you read Hannah's and had the gall to say you didn't!" Rachel was furious. "Oh and for the record humorus means funny and situation means problem or something along those lines."  
"I am so angry!" Hannah said.  
"Too angry to go to bed anyway!" Rachel snapped.  
"Yeah!" Hannah agreed.   
"Remus, get out of my sight!" Spat Rachel. "No apology will make up for that lie and the trouble you gave your friend when he didn't even do it."  
"Rachel's right. No apology could make up for that." Hannah said. The marauders left.  
Half an hour later Hannah went to bed but Rachel stayed on the coach on stared into the fire and fell asleep watching the flames.

Rachel was in a hallway. With patients walking up and down the corridor so Rachel understood she was in St Mungo's. She knocked in to a women and said  
"I am sorry."  
The women replied  
"Do not be sorry for the boy who will save us has been born. But for him to save it Mother and Father must die. The mother with flaming hair and emerald green eyes dies out of love for the boy. The father with messy black her and brown eyes dies out of love for his wife and son."  
"I'm sorry?" Rachel heard her self saying.   
"Lily and James Potter must die for Harry Potter to deliver us from evil." The old woman started to cackle.  
Rachel ran threw hall ways and doors and made it to the birthing ward.  
"Mr and Mrs Potter it's a boy."

"No!" Rachel screamed waking up.

Hannah was lying in bed eyes wide open as she couldn't sleep. she could hear footsteps, it was as if someone was walking in the room. She assumed it was Rachel. Hannah drew back the curtain just to check, but it wasn't Rachel, but Remus.  
"What are you doing in here?" Hannah hissed.  
"To explain." Remus whispered.  
"Get out!" Hannah whispered. "I mean it, if you don't I'll scream."  
"Just hear me out." Remus pleaded.  
"Why should I?" Hannah demanded. "You did the one thing, I thought no-one would."  
"I'm sort of glad I did." Remus said.  
Hannah shot him a dirty look.  
"How did you work that out?"  
"'Cause I know how you feel." Remus answered.  
"How can you possibly know?" Hannah asked.  
"I know you feel scared about all that stuff with Peter." Remus whispered  
Hannah looked at him, tears filling her eyes.  
"And I know in your heart that you love me."   
Hannah bit her lip.  
"I feel scared because of what I saw." Hannah whispered. "What we both saw."

"You and Rachel you mean?" Remus said.  
"Yeah." Said Hannah "We did see-"  
"Hey, no need to get defensive on me. I was just making sure and I believe you both after Rachel's vision about her and Sirius." Remus said with a grin.  
"It was kind of horrible for me." Hannah said with a grin.  
"Imagine what it was like for Rachel. And with Sirius there." They chuckled. "When does it happen?"  
"Dont know she didn't go into detail." Hannah grinned. Remus returned it.  
"No I am sure she never. She probably-" Remus was cut off by a scream.

They looked at each other  
"Rachel!"


	22. Chapter 22

They ran to the door, then Hannah realised something  
"You're not meant to be in here." She whispered "What if she's woken someone up."  
"You mean Magonagol?" Remus asked, Hannah nodded "It's a chance I'll take."  
They ran to the stairs, which turned instantly into a slide. When they reached the bottom, they saw Rachel sitting by the fire, with tears falling down her face.

"Rachel!" Remus and Hannah heard Sirius yell.  
"Well if she didn't wake every one up he certainly did." Lily said which had a yawning Natalie chuckling.  
"Rachel! Wait happened honey?" Sirius asked concerned, coming to the coach and putting his arms around her.  
"I was in St Mungos on a corridor I felt real happy and then I bumped into someone who started saying this stuff about a saviour who is born of a mother with flaming red hair and emerald green eyes, father messy black hair and brown eyes. For the boy to save us from evil the mother and father have to die." Rachel explained her body racketing with sobs.  
"James and I." Lily said.  
"Right." Rachel said.  
"So what happened then?" Hannah asked softly.  
"I ran down hall ways threw doors and I came to Lily's room and there she was with James holding a baby boy the nurse said his name; Harry Potter." Rachel said.  
"What should we do?" James asked.  
"Come with me you lot." Professor Magonagol said making them all jump.

Rachel, Sirius, Remus, Hannah, Natalie, Lily and James followed Magonagol to Dumbledore's office not like the boys needed to follow they had been there enough times to know the way blind folded.  
"In." Magonagol snapped  
"Back so soon?" Dumbledore frowned   
"It's not our fault." Hannah muttered under her breath   
"Well, I'd like you to explain a few things to the headmaster." Magonagol said dryly. "Including what you were doing in the girls' dormitory." She looked at Remus.  
"I needed to talk with Hannah to explain some things." Remus said.   
"It still doesn't explain, HOW you got into the girls dormitory." Magonagol snapped,  
"The stairs didn't turn into a slide." Said Remus lying quickly.  
Sirius, James, Lily, Hannah and Natalie rolled their eyes, as they knew exactly how he had gotten in.  
"So what was SO important that it couldn't wait until the morning?" Dumbledore asked.  
"I can't explain." Remus answered, "It's complicated."  
Both of the Professor's looked at Hannah.  
"Remus wanted to explain something." Hannah began, but didn't continue, she didn't want to get him in trouble with either Magonagol or Dumbledore. But part of her wanted him to suffer the consequences.   
"Like what?"  
"About something he did." Hannah continued "But that's between me, him and Rachel." She couldn't tell them exactly what he had done.  
"So how did he get into the dormitory?"  
"I don't know." Hannah lied "I just remember drawing back the curtain of my bed and seeing his face."

"This isn't why we're here!" Rachel shouted.  
"Then why are you here?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Because, James and Lily are going to die! And Hannah will be killed by Peter!" Rachel said.  
"Calm yourself Miss Lupin!" Magonagol cried.   
"Why should I be calm? You're asking about trivial things!" Cried Rachel. "Lily and James are going to die! Unless we prepare Sirius against the Imperius curse!"  
"And why must we do that?" Dumbledore asked.

"Cause if we don't then Sirius will be tortured into telling where Lily and James are." Rachel explained.  
"You're not making any sense Miss Lupin." Magonagol said.  
"Lily and James are going to go under the Fidelius Charm in an attempt to escape Voldemort." Rachel continued.  
"Voldemort?" Magonagol asked.  
"Tom Riddle." Dumbledore answered.   
Every one looked at him.  
"I have useful spies." Dumbledore said "Lord Voldemort's real name is Tom Riddle."   
"Please can you continue Miss Lupin?"  
"Sirius is their secret keeper." Rachel said "If we don't use the Imperius curse on Sirius, so he can fight it off, then Lily and James are as good as dead."  
"Sirius will persuade them to swap him with Peter." Hannah added "And then Peter will betray them."  
"How do you know all of this?" Dumbledore asked  
"We've seen it." Hannah and Rachel answered "Along with a few other things." Hannah directed that comment directly at Sirius and Rachel.  
"What things?"   
"Things like the fact that Hannah's going to be murdered." Rachel answered "By Peter."  
"Care to explain?"   
Hannah bit her lip, a single tear trickled down the side of her face. Remus took hold of her and whispered  
"I know you're scared about it."  
"I'm more than scared." Hannah whispered back. "I'm terrified."  
"Maybe if you explain what happens, then they can prevent it."  
Hannah drew a single breath and started to explain about her and Peter to Dumbledore calmly.

After Hannah finished explaining there was a pause.  
"So what would you like us to do?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Get permission off the ministry." Rachel said.  
"And what if they dont give it to you?" Magonagol asked.  
"They'll do it any way." Dumbledore said.  
"Dont be foolish!" Magonagol cried.  
"Better me in jail then them dead." Rachel said.  
"You really believe that dont you?" Magonagol asked.  
"Yes I do." Rachel said meaning it.   
"I'll ask but fill me in on what you know." Dumbledore said.

"What started us off on trying to find out what happened was a vision I got of Lily being killed and Hannah's prophecies it was after I blew up that pumpkin juice jug." Said Rachel.

"What prophecies?" Dumbledore asked.  
"I've got this prophecy." Hannah explained "It's something like  
**Lose five outta of seven  
Two whom you love  
Three whom you care  
Two left you can trust  
One who you lose forever  
gain Three enemies  
all will use  
Two will hate but one will care**  
"It began when I had this argument with Rachel, James, Remus, Sirius and Peter." Hannah said "And Perry sending me an owl telling me something, the answer to why we had fallen out in he first place."   
"That's how you know." The boys said.  
Hannah nodded   
"That's how she knows what?" Professor Magonagol asked   
"I think they are referring to Mr Lupin." Dumbledore replied "Am I right?"  
Hannah nodded.  
"Can you explain your prophecy in more detail?"  
"Yes." Hannah answered  
**Lose five outta seven** That was like me losing five of my seven friends  
**Two whom you love** That meant losing two people who I love  
**Three whom you care** That meant losing three people who I cared about  
**Two left you can trust** That meant Lily and Natalie  
**One who you lose forever** I've never been sure what this bit means, I still don't   
**Gain three enemies **I'm sure that meant Malfoy, Perry and Peter  
**all will use** Don't know what this bit means  
**Two will hate but one will care** That meant that two will hate me, but one will care.  
Most of this prophecy has already come true."

"Hannah this **all will use** could mean all will use you for something. And that thing might not be horrible." Rachel said.  
"You're right." Said Hannah "But what would you all use me for?"   
"I used you to help me to make Sirius see the truth." Rachel said.  
"Oh, yeah." Hannah said.  
"Hannah did Perry use you while you were going out with him?" Rachel asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Then his bit is done." Rachel said. "Remus used you as a reason to punch Perry at the ball."  
Hannah smiled evilly at that Dumbledore chuckled.   
"Sirius and James used you for their homework the other night. And you know how Lily used you." Rachel gave her a look.   
"I do." Hannah said.  
"Natalie ain't used you yet neither has Peter. Snape used you as a shock factor against them. Malfoy used you as a diversion at the ball."  
"Ok." Hannah said with a nod.  
"The **two will hate** is Perry and Malfoy and **but one will care** is Snape." Rachel said.

"Actually I did use Hannah." Natalie said.  
"How?" They asked.  
"I used Hannah as a way to find out if there was anything going on between Sirius and another girl."  
"Me?" Rachel asked.  
Natalie nodded "Yeah."  
"And Peter has used me." Hannah added "He used me as an alibi for something, I can't remember what. All I remember is him telling me to keep my mouth shut about something."  
"What? When did this happen?" Remus and Rachel yelled.  
"Erm." Hannah replied. "I think it was when Rachel was in the hospital wing."  
"First or Second time round?"  
"Second." Hannah replied. "After that thing."

"What thing?" Lily asked.  
"The thing that I was explaining about in the hospital wing." Hannah said trying to jog their memory.  
Everyone looked at her with blank looks.  
"Perry Hughes." Hannah added.  
"We still don't get you."   
James thought for a moment.  
"I know what you mean now." He said finally. "That vision you had."  
"Yeah that thing." Hannah replied. "Finally someone gets what I'm going on about."  
"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Remus asked softly.  
"Because you, James, Lily and Natalie would have probably never believed me even if I had have told you." Hannah answered. "And you had only just started speaking to me again."  
"So why didn't you tell me or Sirius?" Rachel asked. "Well Sirius, more than me."  
"Because he was in too much of a state to even listen to anyone." Hannah replied. "And I guess I was that worried you might die, that I sorta blocked it out of my mind."  
"What was the alibi for?" Rachel asked getting up and walking to the window.  
"I don't know." Hannah answered "I can't remember."  
"Can you try?" James asked  
"Shouldn't you already know all about this anyway?" Hannah asked looking directly at Remus and James  
"Why should we?"  
"You read my diary." Hannah hissed in a whisper  
"Not all of it." Remus replied quickly  
"What do you mean?" Hannah asked "Not all of it."  
"Only up to where it was all tear stained and you pouring your heart out."  
Hannah looked at him, she began to feel faint, she collapsed.

"Hannah!" Rachel yelled she went to shove a chair out of the way but she got a vision as soon as she touched the chair.  
Rachel was in Dumbledore's office with a boy and she knew instantly that it was Harry and she knew she was just here to witness.  
Harry was at the door trying to open it. Then greenflames erupted into the fire making them both jump. She watched Harry partly demolish Dumbledore's office and knew Harry was still in the state of James and Lily being dead but knew there was some one else he had lost Rachel just didn't know who.  
Harry was screaming about not wanting to feel or be human any more and that he wanted out.  
Rachel felt Harry's angry and knew part of it was directed at Dumbledore.  
"I DONT CARE WHAT YOU'VE GOT TO SAY!" Harry roared.  
Harry said some more but Rachel didn't hear it then Rachel heard Dumbledore speak for the first time.  
"It is my fault that Sirius died." Dumbledore said.  
Rachel was too shocked to scream this time…  
Lily saw Hannah go down and heard Rachel's cry and watched Rachel move to shove a chair out of the way but she stopped and fell to the floor.   
Lily moved to Hannah knowing that Rachel was alright.  
"Minerva I am sure Mr Lupin and Mr Black will help you get Miss Black to the hospital wing." Said Dumbledore.  
The three of them took Hannah to the hospital wing, and in about ten minutes Hannah came round.  
"What happened?" She asked groggily.  
"You fainted." Remus whispered stroking her hair.  
"Consequences for not getting any sleep for about a week." Hannah muttered.   
"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.  
"Every time I shut my eyes I see things that I don't want to see." Hannah replied.  
"Like when you tried to kill yourself?" Sirius asked.  
Hannah nodded.  
"You tried to kill yourself?" Remus asked.  
"In my fifth year." Hannah answered. "The year Catherine died, I don't want to talk about it."  
"And you haven't been able to sleep." Remus and Sirius said.  
"I want to ask you something." Hannah said changing the subject quickly.  
"What?"  
"What made you stop reading my diary?" Hannah asked.  
"Why do you want to know that?" Remus asked.  
"If you want me to trust you again, then you'll answer the question." Hannah said to him.  
"I stopped because you had said that..." Remus took a breath. "That you loved me and that you completely trusted me."  
"I do love you." Hannah whispered. "But I don't know if I can trust you anymore."  
"I'm glad you stopped reading after that." Hannah added. "Because if you hadn't then I think Sirius would be giving me the silent treatment."  
"Why would you think I would do that?" Sirius asked  
"'Cause of what I wrote." Hannah replied "I wrote about something that had happened with you and Jason."

….

Rachel came around aware that she was on the floor. She moaned. She had hit her head and it was pounding.

"Miss Lupin are you with us?" Asked Dumbledore  
She slowly opened her eyes to find Dumbledore bent over her. Then all the visions came flashing back to her. Images from all her visions. Visions of Lily and James dying, visions of Voldemort, visions of Harry, visions of Dumbledore all pointing to one thing. Lily and James death must either happen and Sirius' to follow leaving Harry all alone or Remus or Peter must die. But one thing she could not help but think of, if Harry didn't lose Lily, James and Sirius what would give him theprotection of old love? Or the will to fight Voldemort.  
"Rachel?" Natalie asked.  
"Someone has to die." Rachel said.  
"I think you banged your head." Natalie said pulling Rachel up gently.  
"No." Rachel shook her head. "Someone has to die for all of us to survive."  
"Have you understood why, Miss Lupin?" Dumbledore asked kindly.  
"Death's pattern, some one has to die to satisfy death." Rachel said.   
"Correct." Dumbledore said.


	23. Chapter 23

"Who's Jason?" Remus asked  
Before Hannah could answer Professor Magonagol came in.  
"I think you should get some sleep."   
"As long as it's not here I will." Hannah answered.  
"I think it would be best if you did stay in here." Magonagol said "Just as a precaution."  
"Please?" Hannah begged.  
"We'll make sure she gets some sleep. Sirius added   
"You aren't allowed in the girls' dormitory." Magonagol snapped  
"We'll get Rachel, Lily or Natalie to make sure then." Remus said  
"Please Professor, I probably won't get any sleep if I stay in here." Hannah said this just as an attempt to get Magonagol to let her leave.  
Magonagol thought for a moment  
"Ok." Magonagol said finally.  
"What time is it anyway?" Hannah asked.  
"Four o'clock." Sirius answered.  
"Oh great." Hannah muttered sarcastically. "five hours sleep and then lessons."  
"I think the seven of you should have a day off lessons after tonight's events." Magonagol said.  
"Can I go now Professor?" Hannah asked.  
"I suppose."  
The three of them left and headed towards the common room. When they got there, they fell into armchairs.  
"Come here." Remus said to Hannah. Hannah went over and sat on the arm of the chair.  
"What?"   
"Do you forgive me?" Remus asked.  
"I don't know." Hannah answered truthfully .  
"Please?"   
"I'll think about it." Hannah replied, she leant her head on his shoulder and about five minutes later fell asleep.

"Just looking at her, you'd never know she puts on a front." Sirius whispered softly  
Remus looked at him confused  
"She puts on a front to hide her true feelings." Sirius explained "She's been hurt and had her heart broken so many times."  
"She tries to be strong." Remus said  
"Yeah." Sirius answered "After everything that's happened. Her sister dying, her brother going to Azkaban, and when she tried to commit suicide."   
"Why?"  
"She said she couldn't cope anymore." Sirius replied, his throat tightening "I just remember finding her body, I was terrified she had actually killed herself."   
"That's why you're so protective over her." Remus said to him "You don't want to see her like that again."  
"I care about her." Sirius replied "Even if she is adopted, she's still my cousin."  
"That's what she said." Remus chuckled  
"Just don't break her heart, or hurt her." Sirius said to him. "Or you'll have me to answer to!"  
"I'm not going to break her heart mate." Remus promised. "Do you think she'll forgive me for reading her diary?"  
"She loves you." Came Sirius' reply. "'Course she'll forgive you."

Sirius got up to put something in Hannah's pocket, but as he did it. He took himself, Remus and Hannah into a vision  
"Where are we?" Hannah asked waking up  
"We're in Hogwarts." Sirius replied  
"But we're in the future." Remus said pointing at the two people they could see.  
"That's you." Sirius said  
"And Harry." Hannah added  
"It's the fate that awaits Sirius Black."  
"What fate?" Sirius asked  
"They can't hear you." Hannah whispered  
"It was in the Daily Prophet this morning. The Ministry have given the Dementors permission to perform it if they find him."  
Both Hannah and Remus looked at Sirius, who was standing there in shock.   
They saw Harry looking stunned

"He deserves it," He said suddenly.  
"No-one deserves that." Hannah whispered "Especially not Sirius."  
"You think so?" said Remus lightly. "Do you really think anyone deserves that?"  
"It sounds like you believe him." Sirius gasped  
"I know." Remus muttered "But this is the future remember."  
"Yes," said Harry defiantly. "For ... for some things..."  
"He thinks you killed Lily and James." Hannah whispered "or betrayed them."  
"Please tell me you wouldn't?" Remus said   
"I can't kill them, I just couldn't." Sirius sobbed   
"Please don't tell me that you have done something REALLY stupid and escape Azkaban?" Hannah muttered  
They saw Harry leave the room and Remus holding something, like a locket. They saw a tear fall onto it. They noticed a name written on it in italics, but they couldn't read it.  
Sirius blinked several times and they found themselves back in the common room.

"Either I've done something so bad that no-one can forgive me." Hannah said "Or something has happened to me."  
"What are you talking about?" Sirius and Remus asked  
Hannah pulled something out of her pocket. It was a locket, identical to the one in the vision they had just seen.  
"That locket was yours." Remus whispered  
"I hope it's not." Hannah answered "Cause if it is, then that means I'm going to cause a lot a pain."  
"You and Rachel WERE telling the truth." Sirius muttered. "About me going to Azkaban."  
"You CAN'T go to Azkaban." Hannah croaked. "I'm not going to let it happen, I'm not losing the last person I can trust."  
"So you still can't trust me?" Remus asked. "Or forgiven me?"   
"I forgave you the moment you made me realise that I loved you." Hannah replied. "And that even if you had read my diary, nothing can ever change that."  
"But you still don't trust me?"  
"I'm not sure." Hannah answered.   
Remus kissed her.  
"Excuse me." Sirius interrupted. "But if you're gonna make out, can you at least do it in the boys' dormitory, or in the room of requirement?"

…

…

"Lord Voldemort, Remus or Peter." Rachel said.  
"Why?" Lily asked.  
"Well, Peter has to die because he betrays you and kills me and Hannah. Lord Voldemort, because he kills you two and tries to kill your son." Explained Rachel.  
"Why Remus though?" Asked James confused.  
"I dont really understand that. I think it's some one along the line a cared one has too die." Said Rachel.  
"Like in Hannah's prophecies." Said Lily.  
"Exactly." Said Rachel.

…

They broke apart.  
"Shut up, Sirius!" They said.  
Sirius was in a mood.  
"WHERE on earth is everyone else?" Sirius moaned.  
"Probably still with Dumbledore." Hannah answered absentmindedly  
"I need them to hurry up." Sirius whined.  
"Why?" They asked.  
"Because." Sirius answered. "I need to ask Rachel something."  
"Like what?"  
"Something."  
"Sirius!" Hannah shouted. "Do you remember the promise you made in the hospital wing to me and Rachel?"  
"What promise?" Sirius asked confused.  
"The promise that you made." Hannah said "The promise that you'd tell us everything, no matter what it was."  
"I can't explain it to you guys." Sirius answered. "It's sort of private."

"OOOOOOOO." Hannah teased  
Sirius gave Hannah a death glare.  
"I'd shut up if I were you." Sirius snapped. "'Cause when Rachel come, you two are gonna have to pretend to be hating each other."  
"Oh God, yeah." Remus muttered. "She won't have forgiven me yet."  
"It's a good thing that I'm a forgiving person then isn't it." Hannah giggled.  
"And another thing." Sirius added . "We don't mention anything to do with that vision to them."  
"Agreed." They replied  
"And it's going to make Rachel a bit suspicious." Sirius said laughing. "Cos you got lip gloss on your lips Remus."  
"I don't really care." Remus said. "She won't notice."  
"You sure about that?" Sirius asked.  
"I think I know my sister Sirius." Remus answered.  
"Do I really have to pretend to hate you?" Hannah asked. "I can't do that, I really can't pretend to hate people."  
"Yeah, sure you can't." Sirius coughed.   
"Ha, ha, ha." Hannah laughed sarcastically.  
"While we're on the subject of keeping our mouths shut." Hannah added. "You two DON'T mention anything said while we were in the hospital wing."  
"Sure!"  
"Actually that will be a bit hard." Sirius said. "Cause Natalie knows."   
Hannah looked at him stunned.  
"How does she know about me and what I did?"  
"I sort of told her in potions when Rachel went to the hospital wing."  
Remus took hold of Hannah before she could do anything she would regret.  
"You promised, you'd never tell ANYONE!" Hannah shrieked.  
"I know I did." Sirius said. "It sort of slipped out!"

…

Rachel yawned.  
"I'm- so-tired." She said through a yawn.   
"Yeah, me too." Everyone but Dumbledore agreed.  
"Well to bed with you all." Said Dumbledore rising. Magonagol came in.   
"Dumbledore I am giving them all a day off to catch up on their sleep." Magonagol said.  
"How is Hannah?" Rachel asked.  
"She is fine. She just needs rest, Rachel I want you to watch her for the night ok? She won't stay in the hospital wing." Magonagol said.  
"Why did she faint?" Rachel asked.  
"From the lack of sleep." Magonagol said.   
"Ok well, I think we better go and make sure she is in bed." Rachel said.

The portrait door opened.  
"Hannah Black!" Rachel said storming in. "Get your butt up to bed now!"  
"Or what mum?" Hannah said cheekily.  
"Dont get smart with me. You dont have the right since you've not been getting any sleep. You're putting up a fight to get attention, so dont. Use the day you've got to catch up on your sleep to do just like that." Rachel snapped. "Glad to see you have forgiven my brother."   
"What?" Asked Hannah stunned. "I h-h-haven't."   
"Please. Next time you're trying to fool me ya might wanna remove Hannah's lip gloss." Rachel smirked. "Brother dear I know you think I am a blonde bimbo but haven't I showed you I have a brain and a quick and keen eye?"  
"You have." Remus said wiping off the lip gloss.  
"And you still think I am slow, dosey and thick." Rachel said tutting "No more chit chat. Off to bed with you Hannah."  
Hannah reluctantly left for bed with Lily and Natalie following in her wake.  
Rachel left to follow.  
"Rach!" She turned and looked at Remus. "I do love you really."  
"I believe you." She said with a smile. Rachel turned to leave again when Sirius shouted her she turned and caught a paper aeroplane and knew it was a note she smiled and headed up to the dorm with a soft  
"Night." To the lads.

"What was that about?" Asked James with his eyebrows raised.  
"You'll see." Said Sirius mysteriously  
"Now, come on, we don't have secrets between the marauders." Remus scolded.  
"Moony if you haven't noticed there hasn't been a marauders since we found out the truth about Peter from Rachel and Hannah." Said Sirius.  
"How do you know that they are telling the truth though?" James asked.  
"We know!" Sirius and Remus answered  
James looked at them.  
"Since when did you believe everything that they said?" James asked Remus.  
"Since yesterday." Remus answered. "Since Rachel was nearly raped and Hannah collapsed."  
"But that doesn't mean that they are telling the truth." James pointed out  
"Trust me James." Remus said. "If your girlfriend pours her heart out to you, and tells Dumbledore everything, I think she's likely to be telling the truth."  
James rolled his eyes.  
"After what we saw tonight as well…" Sirius started, then covered his mouth to stop himself saying anything else.  
"What did you see tonight?" James asked  
Sirius looked at Remus who shook his head.  
"Fine don't tell me." James snapped and stormed off towards the boys' dorm.

"Hey Remus and Sirius Rachel wanted you two to go to bed now." Lily said coming down. "She says we need to catch up on our sleep."   
"She's right." Remus said.  
Off they all went to bed.


	24. Chapter 24

The seven of them slept the whole day away. They didn't even wake up for meals. They didn't wake up until breakfast the next morning.  
They all got up got showers, got dressed, packed their bags with what they needed for the morning. It was Tuesday so they had Transfiguration first lesson.  
They went down for breakfast. They all received owls with the work they had missed.  
They eat their breakfast and started to copy up.  
By the end of the day they had all caught up and were up to date with all their lessons.  
"We got so much homework!" Sirius moaned.  
"Baby if you stop moaning I'll give you a kiss." Rachel said.  
They were all sat in the common room doing their homework and Rachel had a headache.  
"Ok." Sirius leaned in for a kiss.  
"You dont get the kiss until we have all finished our homework." Rachel said Sirius. put on his puppy dog face. "It's not working."  
"It never works when you've got a headache." Remus said not looking up from his work.  
"Too right." They all finished their homework Sirius got his kiss and a good night kiss Rachel was going to sleep off her headache.  
Hannah went to bed too because she was tired in the end they all ended up in bed.

The next few weeks were spent, either in lessons, on the Quidditch pitch and for some people the room of requirements. Lily was lying awake in bed, she looked at her watch  
9:00  
She got up, got dressed, quietly so not to wake anyone up. She saw a note on the door.

IF ANYONE IS UP BEFORE ME CAN YOU GIVE REMUS BACK HIS BROOM.  
Hannah 

Lily shook her head, Hannah had borrowed Remus' broom for about the millionth time as she still didn't have one. This time she hadn't given it back.  
Lily picked it up and headed towards the boys' dorm. She tiptoed in and she saw James.  
"Now that's something a girl doesn't see everyday." Lily giggled "Yummy."   
"Lily!" James whispered, putting his shirt on "What are you doing in here?"  
"I came to give this back to Remus." Lily replied giggling, holding Remus' broom "I didn't think anyone would be awake."  
"Shall we go into the common room?" James asked  
"I think we better." Lily said "I don't want to be held responsible for waking people up."

James chuckled.  
"Ok let's go."  
They sat in the common room and talked.  
"Lily it's the first December today." James said suddenly.  
"So it is!" Lily exclaimed.

Rachel woke up at half nine.  
"Urgh! I woke up early on a Saturday again." She moaned quietly so she didn't wake any body else up.   
She got up and got her bathrobe on and went down to the common room taking a note pad with her so she could brainstorm about the ball.  
As she entered the common room she saw Lily and James making out which was all fine and dandy except they weren't alone any more.  
"Hi." She said quietly as not to startle them she may as well have screamed it because they started and sprang apart.   
"We were not doing anything." Lily said blushing.  
"God you two are acting like your breaking the law." Rachel teased.   
"Sorry." Lily said still blushing.  
"Lily, you two are going out it is not as if you're cheating on someone." Rachel said with a grin. "Well since your here you can help me with the ball decisions."  
"Ok." They agreed. The three of them spent most of the day planning the ball. Hannah and Natalie didn't wake up till about one pm.

"Lily." Hannah said. "Can you come here a minute?"  
"Yeah. What it is?" Lily asked.  
"I want to show you something." Hannah replied.  
"What?"  
"I know you want to know whether Rachel and I are telling the truth." Hannah said. "And I know that you want to know if we are, then what's going to happen."  
"How do you know that?" Lily asked curiously.  
"I just do." Hannah answered plainly. "I've found a spell that shows you what you want to know."  
Hannah and Lily went up to the girls' dormitory.   
"What spell?"  
"Write down what you want to know." Hannah said to her, Lily did as she was told. Hannah wrote down something as well. She muttered an incantation. The two girls were thrown forward.  
…  
"Where are we?" Lily asked.   
"The future." Hannah answered. "Hogwarts to be exact."   
"There's Snape." Lily said pointing.  
"And Harry." Hannah added.  
"He looks exactly like James." Lily whispered.   
"Except he has your eyes." Hannah muttered.  
"Shush, they're talking."  
"How extraordinarily like your father you are, Potter." Snape said, his eyes glinting "He, too, was exceedingly arrogant. A small amount of talent on the Quidditch pitch made him, think he was a cut above the rest of us, too."  
"I knew it!" Hannah exclaimed. "He's jealous of James."   
"Strutting around the place with his friends and admirers… the resemblance is uncanny."  
"My dad didn't strut." Said Harry. "And nor do I."  
"No really." Lily said. "He does, trust me."

"Your father didn't set much store by rules either." Snape went on, his thin face full of malice. "Rules were for lesser mortals, not Quidditch Cup-winners. His head was so swollen-"  
"When did Gryffindor win the Quidditch Cup?" Hannah asked.  
"They haven't." Lily replied. "Not since three years before James and Sirius joined the team."  
"If they haven't won it yet." Hannah muttered. "Then that means that we're gonna win it THIS year!"  
"Oh my god." Lily cried.  
"You DO NOT mention this to either James or Sirius." Hannah said. "'Cause it will go to their heads, and we might end up changing the future."  
"OK." Lily promised.  
"I would hate for you to run away with a false idea of your father, Potter." He  
said, a terrible grin twisting his face. "Have you been imagining some act of glorious heroism? Then let me correct you- your saintly father and his friends played a highly amusing joke on me that would have resulted in my death if your father hadn't got cold feet at the last moment."  
Hannah gasped, she looked as if she was about to be sick. She looked at Lily   
"Please tell me it's not true?" Hannah begged.  
"I can't." Lily replied.  
"Why didn't they tell me?"  
"I don't know." Lily whispered.  
"I'm gonna kill them." Hannah whispered.  
"Professor Severus Snape, master of this school, commands you to yield the information you conceal!" Snape said, hitting the map with his wand.  
_'Mr Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other peoples business.'_

Hannah and Lily looked at each other and tried to contain their laughter.  
"I wonder why he presents his compliments?" Hannah said.  
_Mr Prongs agrees with Mr Moony, and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git.'_  
They were unsuccessful. They burst into hysterical laughter.  
_'Mr Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a Professor.' _  
"I hate it when that happens." Hannah laughed.  
"What?"   
"When Sirius and I sort of have the same brainwaves." Hannah answered.  
He picked up a fistful of glittering powder and threw it into the flames of the fireplace.  
"Lupin!" Snape called into the fireplace. "I want a word!"

Seconds later Remus clambered out of the fireplace, brushing ash off his shabby robes.  
"You called Severus?" Said Lupin mildly.  
Snape pointed to the parchment on which the words of Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs were still shining.  
"He's got the marauders map." Hannah and Lily laughed.  
"That's why it said what it did." Lily added giggling.  
An odd, closed expression appeared on Lupin's face.  
"Well?" Snape said.   
Lupin continued to stare at the map.

"Quick thinking?" Hannah asked.  
"Definitely." Lily answered.  
The vision changed…  
"Why did Snape think that I'd got it from the manufacturers?"  
"Because…" Lupin hesitated. "Because these mapmakers would have wanted to lure you out of school. They'd think it extremely entertaining."  
"Do you know them?" Said Harry impressed_.  
_"We've met." Lupin said._  
_"Smooth lie, Remus." Hannah muttered "Real smooth. Since you ARE one of them."_  
_The two girls found them selves back in the dormitory.

Hannah stormed into the boys' dormitory and made a jug of icy cold water magically appear, she levitated it over Sirius and poured.   
"Hannah!" Sirius moaned.  
"Why didn't you tell me?" Hannah demanded.  
"Why didn't I tell you what?"  
"Why didn't you tell me about the prank you played on my brother?" Hannah demanded.  
"Which one?" Sirius asked.  
"The one that nearly killed him!" Hannah shot at him.  
"How do you know about that?" Sirius asked.  
"I just do alright." Hannah screamed. "Why didn't you tell me?"   
"I couldn't." Sirius answered.  
Hannah hit him over and over again until James ran in and tried to pull her off him.   
"Get off me." Hannah yelled and threw him backwards, James hit his head on the bed.

"James!" Lily gasped.  
James was out of it so Rachel and Lily took him to the hospital wing.  
Hannah started hitting Sirius again, until Remus intervened.  
"Get off me." Hannah shouted.  
"Not until you calm down." Remus said to her.  
"Why should I?" Hannah asked.  
"Well at least hear him out then." Remus whispered.  
"Where's James?" Hannah asked.   
"Hospital wing." Sirius said.  
"Oh God." Hannah moaned.  
"Are you going to hear him out then?" Remus asked.

"I don't really have much choice." Hannah answered.  
"Not really." Sirius said. "Not if you want to know what happened."  
"So, what did happen then?" Hannah asked icily.  
"Well Snivellus." Sirius began but stopped when Hannah shot him a look. "He got suspicious about where Remus went every month."  
"Please don't tell me you were involved in this?" Hannah whispered.  
"Just let me explain." Sirius said "It's only going to be the basic facts of it 'cause I can't explain all of it, especially not to you."  
"OK."  
"He was curious to where Remus went every month." He repeated "I told him that if he pressed the knot that froze the Whomping Willow and followed him then he'd find out."  
"He saw Remus walk over to the Whomping Willow with Madam Pomphrey." Sirius said. "He followed them in at a safe distance."  
"Then James pulled him back." Hannah said.  
Sirius nodded.  
"Why didn't you tell me all of this before?" Hannah asked.  
"How can I tell my cousin that I could have nearly killed her brother?" Sirius asked.  
"I suppose." Hannah said. "But you still could have told me."  
"Dumbledore made him promise not to tell anyone." Remus muttered.  
"Wait a minute." Hannah said. "If he can't tell anyone, then how come Perry knows?"  
"I dunno." Remus and Sirius answered.   
"Are you alright Sirius?" Hannah asked guiltily.  
"I'll be fine." Sirius said.  
"You don't look it." Hannah confessed. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm taking you to the hospital wing." Natalie said, standing in the doorway.  
"I don't want to go the hospital wing." Sirius protested.  
"Tough." Natalie snapped. "You're going."  
"Hannah?" Sirius pleaded. "Remus?"   
"She's right Sirius." Hannah said. "You need to get your face seen to."  
Sirius reluctantly went to the hospital wing with Natalie.  
"I swear he hates that place you know." Hannah laughed.  
Remus nodded. "Well one of the last times he was in there, Rachel was fighting for her life."  
James was still unconscious in the hospital wing. Lily was crying at the sight of him just lying there, still.  
"It's OK Lily." Rachel whispered "He'll be alright."  
"You think?" Lily asked  
Rachel nodded  
"I don't think Hannah meant to knock him out cold." Rachel reassured her "Why did she go for Sirius anyway?"  
"Something she saw." Lily replied "Well something we both saw anyway."  
"What was that?"  
"We saw Hogwarts in the future." Lily said. "We saw Snape and a boy."  
"Your son."   
Lily nodded.  
"Snape was saying things about James to him, that a small amount of talent made him exceedingly arrogant and that he thought he was a cut above the rest."  
"Jealous?" Rachel said.  
"That's what Hannah said." Lily laughed weakly. "He said that James didn't care much about the rules that he thought they were for 'lesser mortal and not Quidditch Cup-winners.'"  
"But James ain't won the Quidditch Cup." Rachel said confused.  
"Not yet he hasn't." Lily said. "We haven't finished this year yet."  
"You don't think..." Rachel began.  
"We dunno, but just don't mention the Cup to them Hannah and I don't want it going to their heads." Lily made her promise.  
"I promise." Rachel said.

"Snape went on about something, a joke that Sirius had played on him. A joke, that could have killed him." Lily went on.  
"That explains, why Hannah went for Sirius." Rachel muttered.  
"James saved his life." Lily said. "But I have a feeling that it was more to do with saving Sirius' rather than Snape's."  
"Yep." Rachel said. "Me too."  
"The next thing we saw was Snape with a piece of Parchment, bearing the words  
''Mr Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape, and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other peoples business.'  
"Got a feeling that might have something to do with Hannah." Rachel laughed.  
"That's not all." Lily laughed. "'Mr Prongs agrees with Mr Moony, and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git.'  
"Oh My God!" Rachel laughed.   
"And finally 'Mr Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a Professor.'" Lily finished. "Hannah said that she hated it when that happened."  
"When what happened?"  
"When her and Sirius seem to share the same brainwaves."  
"I can imagine." Rachel laughed. "Wait a minute, doesn't that mean that Snape had the Marauders map?"  
Lily nodded  
"We guessed that when it said at the top of the parchment _Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_  
Rachel laughed.  
"Urgh."   
"James!" Lily exclaimed.  
"Where am I?" James croaked.  
"In the hospital wing." Lily whispered.   
"What happened?" He asked groggily.  
"Hannah!" Lily and Rachel chorused.  
James looked confused.  
"You tried to stop her from killing Sirius." Lily explained. "And she sort of sent you flying across the room."  
"Why did she do that?" James asked confused.  
"She found out about that prank." Lily replied.  
"The one that involved Remus?"  
Lily nodded.  
"Yeah, that one."  
"And she went for Sirius, before he could explain." James muttered. "How did she find that out?"  
"Somehow." Lily and Rachel answered.  
"If I tell you then I'll end up saying something I shouldn't." Lily added.

"What?" James asked puzzled. "Tell me."  
"I can't." Lily answered. "I promised Hannah I wouldn't."  
"Rachel?"   
Rachel shook her head.  
"I promised Lily I wouldn't."   
"It's not anything I should be worried about is it?" James asked.  
"I dunno." Rachel laughed, looking at his face.  
"It depends on which way you look at it." Lily added.  
The two girls giggled.  
"Tell me?" James pleaded.  
"NO!"  
James was about to protest, but was cut short when he saw Sirius.  
"Oooo, she's lethal mate." James laughed.  
"Don't laugh!" Sirius moaned. "It's not funny!"  
"From where we are it is."  
"I wouldn't laugh if I were you James." Lily pointed out. "Hannah knocked you out cold."


	25. Chapter 25

Hannah smiled; Remus brushed her hair from her face and kissed her. She didn't break the kiss, instead she deepened it. Remus kissed her neck and Hannah moaned softly, and she undid the top button of his shirt.

Her almost midnight blue eyes searched his brown ones. They found themselves taking each other's clothes off, with one thing leading to another. They lay there in each other's arms and fell asleep.  
Hannah woke up about 4 the next morning, when she heard someone talking outside the dormitory.  
"Remus!" Hannah hissed.  
"What?" He asked sleepily.  
"Someone's outside." Hannah whispered. "I think its Sirius!"  
She drew back the curtain and tried to look for her clothes.  
"I can't find my blouse." Hannah whispered.  
"Take my shirt." Remus said. "I'll find it in the morning."  
"Not if Sirius finds it first." Hannah giggled.  
"Nah, he won't." Remus reassured her as she got dressed.  
She head the door open and she muttered the disillusionment charm, Sirius walked in, Hannah ran out just before he closed the door, and Remus pretended to be asleep. She ran as fast as she could to her dorm and took the disillusionment charm off.  
"What time do you call this then?" Rachel demanded, whispering.  
"4 o'clock." Hannah answered cheekily  
"Don't do smart with me this early." Rachel hissed. "Where've you been? And WHY are you wearing one of my brother's shirts?"  
"Erm..." Hannah said.   
"Well..?"  
Hannah whispered something to Rachel.   
"You didn't?" Rachel gasped.  
Hannah nodded.  
"You did! Oh My God!" Rachel fell off the bed in surprise.  
"What?" Hannah said. "Just because I happen to be the youngest, doesn't mean that I have to stay innocent all my life!"

At seven o'clock Rachel and Hannah got up at the same time.  
"Couldn't sleep?" Hannah asked.  
"No. You?" Rachel asked looking at her.  
"No." She said.  
"Not regretting it are you?" Rachel asked with a knowing smile.   
"No." Hannah said Rachel grinned.  
They went down to the common room Hannah filled Rachel in on all the details, which had them giggling till nine o'clock when Sirius and Remus came down.   
Rachel started giggling all the harder, which sent Hannah off.   
"Why you two so giggly about?" Sirius asked leaning in for a kiss Rachel obliged but it was a very ticklish and silly kiss because Rachel couldn't stop giggling which made Sirius start laughing they were making a very big noise it seems because Lily came down and said  
"You freaks! It's Sunday! You're supposed to sleep in like James and me. We are normal." She stormed off.  
Which sent Hannah giggling again.  
"Remus will you shut her up." Rachel hissed.  
"How?" Asked Remus which Hannah made giggle harder.  
"Like this." Rachel grabbed Sirius and pulled him to her and kissed him. Remus did the same to Hannah.

When Sirius went to bed last night he feel a sleep straight away, but was woken up by Rachel.  
"Time to get payback, on Hannah and Remus." She whispered. Sirius grinned Hannah and Remus had been disturbing them all day but only when they were making out. Sirius headed for the door but Rachel grabbed him and pointed at the bed. Sirius nodded to show he understood.  
Rachel mouthed one, two, three. Then together they ripped open the curtains and yell "Yo!" Like Hannah and Remus did to them. Hannah shrieked and fell off the bed and since she was only wearing a bra and knickers she grabbed Remus' old shirt and shoved her arms into the sleeves and closed the front.  
"What are you two up to?" Hannah exclaimed loudly.  
Rachel laughed.  
"You, evil girl!" Hannah exclaimed loudly again lunging for her. Rachel squealed and ran for the door and opened it and went crashing into James hard as rock chest which sent her flying into the floor.  
"Oh my god! I am sorry Rach." James apologised as he picked her up by her fore arms and stood her up.  
"I have now got a headache." Rachel moaned massaging her head "I am going to bed."

She walked out the room.  
They all watched her leave then James turned with a grin he asked  
"What did I just walk in on?"

"You just walked in on me and Rach interrupting them to in a very heated make out session." Said Sirius with a rougish grin "On that thought, it was about time you two got laid."  
"Dont know what you mean Sirius." Hannah said defensively.  
"Hannah I smelt your perfume on Remus this morning I know it was yours because I bought you it for your sixteenth birthday." Said Sirius "And I saw your blouse. Oh and Rachel told me just confirming my suspicions."  
"What? When?" Hannah snapped.  
"When you interrupted our four make out sessions and she realised you were playing a joke on us by interrupting."   
Sirius grinned at Hannah's annoyed tone  
"Get over it Hannah." Remus said kindly "He had a right to know."   
"I guess your right" Hannah said. She pulled on her skirt and left the boys dorm - In Remus' shirt and her own skirt, socks and shoes - for the girls but she saw Lily and Rachel leaving the common room so she caught up with them.  
"What on earth are you wearing?" Rachel asked laughing.  
"Erm..." Hannah said looking at the clothes. "Mixture of mine and your brothers' clothes."  
"I swear you seem to wear my brothers' shirts more than he does!" Rachel laughed.  
"Oi, what's that supposed to mean?" Hannah asked.  
Rachel looked at her and ran off laughing.  
Hannah and Lily ran after her with Lily shouting "Rachel we are going to the hospital wing!"   
"Why are we going there?" Sirius asked running besides them now.  
"Yeah, why?" Remus asked.

"Rachel banged her head on the dorm floor and now she has a head ache we are just going to see if that is all she has." Lily said.  
When they finally caught up with Rachel she was on the hospital wing floor crying with laughter and they could see why.  
Perry had grown octopus tentacles on his face. Snape was still growing warts had grown four heads which had four totally different personalities.   
"What happened to these goons?" Asked Remus still laughing.  
"They were practicing charms and hexes only they couldn't remember the counter spells." Rachel said getting up with the help of Sirius. She kept bursting into laughter.  
"What is wrong with you?" A very harassed Madame Pomphrey asked.  
"Can you check my head and see if I have concussion please? You see I slipped over a silk dressing gown and banged my head on the floor." Rachel said. Hannah, Lily. Remus and Sirius were amazed at how smoothly and easily she could lie.  
She was check and Madame Prefer had reassured Lily - who still wasn't sure after the check - that Rachel didn't have concussion.  
They left and went back to their dorms and fell a sleep. No-one woke up till late next morning, which wasn't a good thing because they had lessons. Muggle Studies!   
"Why do we have to have Muggle Studies on a Monday?" James complained.  
"Why did you take it?" Natalie asked.   
"We know why." Hannah, Remus, Rachel and Sirius said.   
"Why?" Lily and Natalie asked.  
"Because of Lily."  
"You promised you would NEVER bring that up!" James whined.  
"Tough." They laughed. "We just did."  
"Oh well, it's only Muggle Studies." Lily pointed out. "It's not as if it's a hard lesson."  
"Not for you maybe." James complained. "What about the rest of us?"  
"Muggle Studies is an EASY lesson James!" Rachel and Remus said.  
"It's the reason I got expelled." Hannah laughed.  
"What?" They asked. "How did you get expelled because of Muggle Studie?."  
"Simple!" Hannah laughed. "My first school was a pureblood school" she spat those words out with spite and hate. "I wanted to do Muggle Studies, and I sort of did something to my head teacher when she was going on about muggles being the filth of the Earth."   
"Sounds like Slytherins." The boys muttered. "More so Snivelly."  
"What did you just say?" The girls asked.  
"Nothing." They answered. "So what DID you do?"  
"You know that hex I put pretty boy under?" Hannah said. "Well I did that, only 100 times worse."   
Everyone laughed  
"I don't mind what you said about my brother." Hannah whispered to the boys. "Trust me, YOU guys get on better with him than I do most of the time."  
"So you lot done your homework?" Lily asked.  
"NOpe" Natalie, Remus, James and Rachel said.  
"When did you do yours?" Remus asked Hannah and Sirius.  
"I didn't." Hannah said. "Sirius did!"  
"You actually DID your homework?" James asked awestruck.  
"Hannah made me!" Sirius complained.  
"You give into her TOO easily." Everyone except Hannah laughed.  
"It's not my fault." Sirius said defensively. "She scares me half the time, I DON'T like getting her mad."  
"Quit talking out your ss Sirius!" Hannah said. "You try to do that as often as you can!"

"Well we have Herbology first so let's get going." Rachel said. 

---------1 hour later---------

"I can believe a practical lesson like Herbology had us copying out of a book!" Hannah said.  
"I have never known that before." Rachel said.  
"So Rachel you finished the notes quickly what did you do after you finished?" James asked.  
"Yeah James sounds riveting." Rachel said distractedly.  
"Huh?" James said.  
"You're absolutely right." Rachel said with a nod.  
"Rachel, what's the matter?" asked Hannah concerned.  
"Maybe her brain was affected by the bang it had last night." Lily said worriedly. Remus had had enough. He grabbed Rachel by the shoulders and threw her on to the grass by them.  
"What? How did I get here?" Asked Rachel confused.  
"Rachel what happened in Herbology?" Natalie asked.  
"Oh I got a note of Snivellus." She said getting up and wiping the grass of her robes.  
"Saying?" Remus asked.  
"That there is a heads meeting with Dumbledore tonight about the ball." She said.  
"Come on we had better get to Muggle Studies." Rachel said.  
"Rachel, you've done your homework haven't you?" Lily asked.  
"Yeah I did it then in Herbology when I had finished the note taking." Rachel said with a grin.

"What WAS our homework anyway?" James asked  
"It had something to do with electricity." Hannah replied "I think. I dunno."   
"Yeah, it was." Lily said "Something about how muggles use it and what they use it for, pretty simple."  
"Like I said before." James complained "Easy for YOU, I'm almost failing Muggle Studies."  
"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Lily said sarcastically  
"Aww, you love me really." James joked  
"You wanna test that?" Lily asked  
James leaned in and kissed her.  
"Oi, not in the corridor!" Everyone said.  
They broke apart, Lily giggling and James put his arm around her.  
"Can you guys get any slower?" Natalie asked. "At this rate we're going to be late!"  
She looked at her watch  
"Scratch that." Natalie said. "We already are!"  
"Well my mind's elsewhere at the moment so..." Hannah said. "I don't really care if I'm late."   
"I wonder where it is?" Sirius said laughing. "Would it have anything to do with Saturday?"  
"Like you care!" Hannah replied. "It might do, but then again it might not!"   
"Oh come off it Han, it's so obvious that it is." James teased.  
"Since when has everyone been so interested in my personal life?" Hannah asked, rolling her eyes and walked straight into someone.

"Sorry." She muttered, looked up and saw that it was Perry. "Oh it's you, I'll take that back then."  
"So what DID happen on Saturday?" Perry drawled.  
"Nothing that concerns you!" Hannah snapped.  
"It may not concern me." Perry said, grinning evilly. "But it will interest your brother."  
"You heard her." The boys said stepping forward. "It don't concern you, and you're forgetting the little promise made at the beginning of the year about you not bothering Rachel or Hannah."   
"That promise.." Perry spat "Don't stand, since Severus is her brother."  
"You think that matters?" Lily and Hannah asked  
"Just because he's my brother, don't mean that it doesn't count." Hannah added. "That promise INCLUDES my brother!"  
"It don't stand anymore after what happened at Halloween."  
"Wouldn't count on it." They spat. "When Malfoy comes back, he's gonna wish he'd never been born!"  
"And if you don't mind." James added. "You're blocking our way!"  
Perry turned and stalked off.  
"You do realise that we've just missed like half of Muggle Studies." Lily said  
"Yeah, so."  
"I'm all for ditching the rest of the lesson." Sirius said.  
"Me, too." James and Remus agreed. "What about you four?"   
"What do you say?" Hannah asked them. "Free morning... or detention?"  
"Free morning!" They chorused.

"So what should we do?" Sirius asked.  
"Erm..."  
"Make out, what else." Justin said appearing at Natalie's side.  
"I like your way of thinking." Rachel said and Remus at the same time wearing a pair of identical evil grins.

…  
Rachel grabbed Sirius and before any of them knew what she was doing she pulled Sirius with her and they started to run to the room of requirements. When the door appeared Rachel swung it open pushed Sirius in and locked the door behind her. She pulled Sirius to her.

…  
So James and Lily ran to the Gryffindor boy's dorm and locked the door and Lily smirked and James tipped them onto his bed with Lily on top of him.

…  
Hannah took Remus to the girls' toilet that weren't in use any more. And they started to make out in there.

…  
Natalie and Justin settled for the Gryffindor common room after half an hour of making out non stop they broke apart and Justin said  
"I haven't felt this way about any one." Natalie smiled.  
"I feel the same way about you." Then they shared a very soft, sensual but tender kiss.  
The bell went.  
"Good job we have free period right now." Natalie smirked.  
"Isn't it just?" Justin grinned. They started to make out.

…

"So you know what is going to happen soon?" Sirius asked through kiss swollen lips.  
"Not really." Rachel said shaking her head.  
"Your, big vision." He said with a grin.   
"Which one?" Rachel asked with a grin knowing full well which one.

…

Hannah and Remus were still in the girls' toilet. Some where along the line Remus had backed her against the wall and had caught her hands above her head raising her breasts slightly. They were thoroughly enjoying themselves when they heard a voice saying;  
"I haven't done that for ages. Last time I ditched classes to make out was thirty four years ago when I was 17." Hannah and Remus broke apart at Moaning Myrtle's explanation.  
"Um, hi Myrtle." Hannah said.   
"How does it feel again? I can't seem to remember..." Myrtle said wistfully they heard a bell ringing.  
"Myrtle we had better go we have lessons next." Hannah said stepping on Remus' toes to stop him giving them away.  
"Right of course never mind Myrtle." Moaning Myrtle burst out crying.  
"I promise Myrtle I'll come and speak to you soon." Hannah promised. Hannah dragged Remus to the door "Bye!"  
"Bye." Moaning Myrtle waved sorrowfully.  
"You do realize we have got a free period don't you?" Remus asked.  
"Yes and I am sorry for stepping on your toes." Hannah said giving him a sorry look.  
"Oh about that- WHAT TYPE OF SHOES ARE YOU WEARING WOMAN?" Remus asked.   
"Stilettos." Hannah answered gnawing at her bottom lip.

"Was there a need to wear stilettos today?" Remus asked  
"When you're only 5 foot 5/6 then yeah there is!" Hannah replied "It's alright for you, you're like really tall!"  
Remus grinned as Hannah took off her shoes and leant her head against his chest, just to prove a point.  
"You see what I mean?" Hannah said   
Before Remus answered, he whirled her into an empty classroom.   
…  
"The one, about us." Sirius smiled at the memory   
"I still don't know what you're going on about." Rachel grinned, winding him up  
"I'll have to show you then won't I?" Sirius said  
"Yeah..." Rachel hesitated "You will..."  
"But not now." Sirius said to her "You're not ready for it."

…  
"What you doing for Christmas?" James asked Lily  
"I don't know yet." Lily answered. "Why?"  
"Do you want to come stay with me?" Lily thought for a moment.  
"Sure!" James put his arm around her.  
"Do you remember our first kiss?"  
"How can I forget?" Lily laughed.  
"I swear I had nothing to do with that!" James said.  
"I know you didn't." Lily smiled. "Sirius told me what happened."  
"I still haven't forgiven him for it." James said cringing.  
"I don't know who was more embarrassed by that." Lily giggled. "Me or you."   
"Definitely me!" James laughed. "I kissed you remember."

…

"It's a good thing this is a free period now." Natalie said. "'Cause I've hardly seen you since the ball!"  
"What happened anyway?" Justin asked. "Why did you just run off like that?"  
"It's complicated." Natalie muttered. "I can't tell you."  
"Why not?" Justin asked.  
"It's sort of private." Natalie answered. "I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone."

Justin smiled, shrugged his shoulders and muttered.  
"OK. You don't have to tell me."  
"Good!" Natalie giggled. "Because I'm not!"  
….  
"I dunno it comes pretty close." Lily said.  
"I still haven't forgiven him though." James muttered. "That was one prank too far."   
"So are most of your pranks." Lily snapped. "IE the one's you played on Snape, I seem to remember a certain prank you played after our OWLS!"  
"And you had to go and spoil or fun didn't you?" James teased.  
"And just for the record James." Lily laughed "I DID think you were a bit conceited."  
"I AM NOT CONCEITED!" James whined.  
"Yeah." Lily coughed "Sure you're not!"   
….  
"How do you know?" Rachel asked.  
"The tone of your voice." Sirius replied. "The hesitation."   
Rachel giggled when Sirius tickled her.  
"Stop...that." She laughed.  
"Why?" Sirius asked. "I'm having fun!"  
"You... may…be." Rachel giggled "But… I'm...laughing...so...hard...it...hurts."  
….  
"Where are we?" Hannah asked, she felt like the room was spinning.  
"A classroom." Remus answered, in a matter-of-factly voice.  
"It looks vaguely familiar."  
"It should do." Remus said "It's the same classroom you had that vision."  
"Oh yeah." Hannah said remembering  
Remus put his hand around her waist and kissed her.  
"Did you regret it?" Remus asked.   
"Regret what?"  
"What happened." Remus said.

…

"Hey it's five minutes to lunch. Ya wanna head down?" Natalie and Justin asked at the same time. They laughed.  
They got up and fixed themselves.  
"I'll go and get James and Lily." Natalie said. Five minutes later Natalie came running down.  
"I kinda walked in on them doing something I... Erm I shouldn't have seen." Natalie said grabbing her bag and pulling Justin out of the room.  
…  
"Sirius?" Rachel asked softly.   
"Yeah?" He said looking at her.  
"I... Uh... Never mind." She said.  
"No tell me." He said trapping her beneath him.  
"Or you'll what?" Rachel challenged.  
"Or I'll... Tickle you" He said with a sly grin.  
"Go ahead!" Then Rachel shrieked with laughter when Sirius started tickling her.  
…  
"That was so embarrassing." Lily moaned.  
"Yeah I know." James said. "Lets go and get lunch."  
"Yeah I am starving." Lily said, who's tummy rumbled to prove it's point.   
"Come on Lily." James laughed.  
…  
"No I dont." Hannah said. "But Remus?"

"Yeah?" He asked.  
"Dont propose to me yet." Hannah said turning away too quickly other wise she would have saw his pain.  
"Lets got to lunch." Hannah said taking his hand.  
"Ok." He muttered.  
…  
"Remus is in pain." Rachel said sitting up.  
"What?" Sirius yelled.  
"Not physical pain but emotional pain let's go to lunch he's calling me." Rachel said.  
"Ok." Said Rachel and Sirius ran to lunch.

…

Lily, James, Rachel, Sirius, Justin and Natalie met outside the Great Hall about five minutes later.  
"Where's Remus and Hannah?" Lily asked.  
"Dunno." Rachel answered. "I thought they'd be here."  
"Probably still in some empty classroom." Sirius laughed.  
"Shall we go and have some lunch?" Lily said. "'Cause I'm starving." Putting emphise on the word 'starving'  
"Yeah come on." They laughed, and walked in.  
…  
"Remus." Hannah said "Don't hate me for what I just said."  
"I couldn't hate you." Remus smiled. "Even if I tried."  
They reached the Great Hall and Hannah headed in the opposite direction.   
"Where you going?" Remus asked.  
"I need to clear my head." Hannah said. "I'm just gonna go for a walk."  
"You gonna have some lunch first?"  
Hannah shook her head.  
"I don't really feel that hungry."   
"How can you not feel hungry, you didn't have breakfast either."  
"That's because I can't eat anything without throwing up." Hannah snapped. "I'm going for a walk, see you after lunch."  
"You're not going on your own." Remus said. "Not after what's happened and what's going to happen."  
"Fine then." Hannah snapped. "Come with me, don't expect me to say much though."  
….  
"Where on earth are they?" James said, looking at his watch.  
"I don't know." Lily said.  
"Maybe they didn't hear the bell." Justin suggested.  
"Doubt it." Natalie said. "It's pretty hard not to hear."  
"Why doesn't anyone believe me?" Sirius whined. "They probably in some classroom making out."  
"Will you shut up!" Everyone said.  
"Fine!" Sirius huffed.

…

They headed off away from the Great Hall.  
"Sorry." Hannah apologised.  
"For what?" Remus asked.  
"Snapping." Hannah muttered. "I didn't mean to, it's just today."   
"What about today?"  
"I don't want to talk about it." Hannah said, a tear fell down her face.  
"Are you OK sweetie?" Remus asked softly  
Hannah shook her head, and Remus put his arm around her. She buried her head into his shoulder.  
…  
"Do you reckon we should go look for them?" James asked.  
"Why?" The girls asked.  
"'Cause if they don't hurry up then they'll miss lunch."  
"Well I got a feeling Hannah won't have any even if they do come." Sirius muttered to himself.  
"What did you just say?" James and Rachel asked.  
"Nothing!" Sirius said quickly.   
"Yeah." James muttered sarcastically. "Sure you didn't!"  
"I'm not going to say anything." Sirius said. "She'll be in a bad enough mood as it is."  
…  
"You wanna talk about it?" Remus asked. "It might make you feel better."  
Hannah lifted her head up, face stained with tears.   
"My sister died today, about three years ago." Hannah whispered, swallowing a lump in her throat.  
"Aww, sweetie." Remus said comfortingly, hugging her.  
"Can we talk about something else?" Hannah asked. "Anything to take my mind off it."  
"Sure."  
"You know before, when I said don't propose to me just yet?" Hannah said. "I only said that because of the stuff with Peter, 'cause I don't know if one of the visions is gonna happen, if the other one does."  
Remus looked at her  
"Say Peter does what he set out to do and kills me, then I won't end up marrying you."  
"But you don't know that he kills you." Remus said reassuringly. "Maybe he tries but he doesn't succeed, you never know that might happen."   
"I just hope he doesn't do ANYTHING." Hannah said, tears still falling. "But I do want to marry you. But what I said before, it's not that I don't want you to, it's just that well just not yet." Hannah added.  
…  
Everyone looked at him like he was crazy.  
"If you're not going to explain what you are going on about then please kindly SHUT UP!" Lily and James shouted at the same time.  
"Since when have you two spoke in unison?" Justin asked.  
"We can't help if we occasionally speak in unison." Lily muttered .  
"Can you try?" Rachel and Natalie asked. "It can be pretty annoying."  
They looked at each other.  
"What?" They asked. "Talking like this?"  
"You're doing that on purpose now!" Sirius whined.  
"So!" They laughed.  
…

Remus smiled.  
"I love you." He whispered.  
"I love you too." Hannah whispered back.  
"Aww how sweet." A voice drawled.  
They turned around.  
"Have you been following us or something Severus?" Hannah asked dryly.   
"Maybe." He answered "I've just been having a chat with Perry and he thinks that there is something that might interest me, something that happened on Saturday."  
"It ain't got anything to do with you." They snapped.  
"Well if you're completely innocent in all of this." He sneered.  
Hannah giggled.  
"What's so funny?" He asked.  
"Nothing?" Hannah said quickly. "Just the two words me and innocent don't go together that's all."

Hannah scoffed and walked away. Remus followed.


	26. Chapter 26

The two weeks before the holidays passed in a blear for Rachel and it wasn't long before she was saying bye to Lily and James.  
"See you after Christmas!" Waved Rachel. "I'll send you your present on Christmas day! Bye!"  
They all waved.

"I can't believe it's FINALLY the Christmas holidays!" Hannah exclaimed, falling into a chair near the fire  
"I know what you mean." Sirius said "I haven't felt this tired since I did my OWLS!"  
"YOU felt exhausted?" Remus asked "How do you think I felt?"  
Hannah looked at him confused  
"Full moon." He said to her. "Last two days."  
Hannah laughed.  
"Bet you found one of the questions REALLY easy!"  
"Question ten?" Remus said. "Oh yeah!"  
Sirius laughed at the memory  
"Do you remember what you wrote?"  
"How can I forget!" Remus answered.  
"What did you write?" Rachel and Hannah asked.  
"Erm...!" Remus replied "One: he's sitting on my chair. Two: he's wearing my clothes. Three: his name's Remus Lupin."  
They burst into hysterical laughter.  
"Hey, I got full marks for that question!" Remus laughed.

The Christmas holidays came quicker than Rachel thought possible. She was becoming more and more nervous when Sirius came near her. Not a bad nervous but an excited one. Excited because the holidays were here and this would be the holidays were she and Sirius were going to have a really serious make out session and Rachel suspected it would go further. And she was kind of ready.  
"Hey, Rach." Sirius came up behind her sliding his arms around her waist. He had been teasing her all week quietly between them about her big vision.  
"Hey you." She replied leaning against him. "Can't believe most of us went home."  
James had taken Lily to meet his parents and then Lily would take James to meet hers. Peter had gone home to his Grandmother. Remus, Hannah, Sirius and Rachel were the only Gryffindor's at Hogwarts for the Holidays.  
"Me neither." Sirius kissed her neck sending delicious shivers through her body.   
Rachel turned to give him a kiss. It was a soft, tender and delicious kiss. When they finished Sirius rested his forehead on her's.  
"I think... No... I know - I love you, Rachel." Sirius said staring deep into her eyes. Rachel eyes filled up. One lonely tear slid down her face and Sirius traced its path with the tip of his thumb.  
"I love you, Sirius." She whispered. "Sirius, I'm ready."  
Sirius looked at her, then took her hand and led her to the boy's dorm.  
"Sirius wait! What if Remus walks in?" Rachel asked.  
"He won't, I promise." Sirius reassured her.  
"Ok." She said with a smile. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him. He returned the kiss and backed them to the bed where they tipped on to it. They kept kissing while they got rid of her tank top and got rid of his jumper. Sirius ended the kiss to pull his t-shirt over his head he had a toned belly. They resumed the kiss and Sirius opened up a few of her blouse buttons and then his hands were inside her blouse. Rachel ran her hands over Sirius' shoulder and down his back and over his belly. She felt him shudder.  
Then it all happened her skirt was off and so was his trousers then the underwear came off.  
When he saw her he muttered  
"Beautiful."  
Then he touched her breast with his lips and Rachel felt a shudder work its way through her.  
Then she gasped.  
"Now." And he entered her and filled her and when she climaxed, he followed right behind her and together they lay there their hearts thumping together in rhythm. Sirius got up to close the curtains then they both got under the covers and before they fell asleep Rachel said  
"Hannah lost it before me you know?" Sirius chuckled and pulled Rachel closer to him and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

…

"Oh my God, Rachel!" Remus yelled jerking Rachel and Sirius awake.   
"What's wrong?" They both asked groggily.  
"Was he your first?" Remus asked staring at them.  
"Yes. I am no whore brother, now if you dont mind some of us are trying to sleep here." With that Rachel yawned and turned over so her back was to Remus. Sirius also yawned but looked at Rachel's sleeping form for a bit then he fell asleep with the image of her beauty imprinted in his memory.

…

"Stop moaning! Sirius didn't act like this Remus, neither did Rachel." Hannah snapped jumping out of bed and getting dressed "They love it each other so it is ok. It's like us."  
"Dont leave." Remus pleaded.  
"No, Remus you need to think and get used to the idea of them sleeping with each other. And your in no mood for getting' some." Hannah said. Now fully dressed she stalked to the door and looked at Sirius' bed.  
"They love each other, they are made for each other. If you can't see that your blind." she said softly turning to look at Remus.  
"Then I am blind!" He snapped shutting the curtains.  
"I hope you're not blind about us." Whispered Hannah she shut her eyes and a tear escaped and trickled down her cheek. She turned and left.

"Hannah!" Remus yelled after her, he got dressed quickly and ran after her. He saw her run up the stairs to the girls dormitory, he ran up about 4 stairs to turn it into a slide because he knew she wouldn't have reached the top. When she reached the bottom of the slide, Remus pulled her up.  
"What did you do that for?" Hannah demanded.  
"I want to know how you can think that I could be blind about us." Remus answered.  
"The way you reacted just then with Rachel and Sirius!" Hannah said, more tears flowing down her face.  
"Sweetie, don't cry." Remus said, he brought her close to him and wiped away her tears.  
"Can I tell you something?" Hannah asked.  
"What?"   
"This is gonna sound stupid." Hannah said "But when I'm with you and you're holding me in your arms, I don't want you to let me go."  
…

**(At Lily's parents house)**

"So this is the FAMOUS James Potter?" Petunia drawled. "I don't see why you have to talk about him all the time."  
"How do you know about James?" Lily asked curiously. "And that?"   
"You talk about him none stop on the phone and in your sleep!" Petunia pointed out.  
"Exactly what have you said about me?" James asked Lily.  
Before Lily could answer, Petunia butted in.  
"Stuff like you're the first guy she ever kissed." Petunia said. "I wouldn't be surprised if you're the first guy that she sle..."  
Lily slammed the door in her face.  
"I was the first guy you ever kissed?" James asked.  
"Yeah." Lily confessed "First year, when Sirius put us under that spell."

…

Rachel woke up at four o'clock in the morning and knew she'd never get back to sleep. So she got up and got dressed and went to the lake to think.  
"Oh, why can't my brother be happy for me?" She asked herself not knowing some one was watching her.  
This is the only chance I'll ever have, he thought, wait who's this coming to wreck my plan... No not wrecking it but making it a lot easy why it's Miss Black.  
He watched them for a while longer and...  
"Hannah! Look out!" Rachel screamed. Hannah threw herself into the lake. The death eater's blade narrowly missed her. Then he charged at Rachel who tripped up. The death eater picked her up and spun her around so she was facing Hannah.  
"You can watch her die then you'll have the same fate." The death eater said. Rachel felt panic then she became calm.  
"You are the most stupid death eater ever." Rachel said bringing her arm back into the guy's stomach. Then she slammed her heel into his foot. He yelled in pain and let go of her and she thrusted the heel of her hand upwards breaking his nose. "Hannah, run!"  
They ran but he caught up with them and grabbed Hannah.  
"Accio knife." Rachel said waving her wand. She turned around and stabbed him in the neck. "Why was he so close to me?"  
"I kicked him away from me." Hannah said.  
"And I just stabbed him." Rachel said.  
"What were you going to do with a knife?" Hannah asked.  
"Threaten him." Rachel looked at Hannah then at the body. "Let's see who it is."  
Rachel heard Hannah throwing up.  
"Yeah there is a lot of blood." Rachel said she removed the mask. "Oh my god! Hannah its Peter!"

Hannah had turned ghostly white, she couldn't look. _I've got to go and find someone_ she thought.  
"Rachel, we've got to go and get help." Hannah whispered.  
"WHAT!" Rachel said. "Hannah we can't."  
"If you don't I will." Hannah muttered. "I've already seen one person die, I can't see another one die."  
Hannah ran into the school, anywhere, somewhere. She ran into Remus and Sirius, in a state of sheer panic and shock.  
"Hannah, what's wrong?" Sirius asked concerned  
"Rachel...Peter...knife." She gasped. They were the only words they could make out.  
Sirius ran ahead and outside towards Rachel, whilst Remus tried to calm Hannah down.   
"It's going to be alright." Remus reassured her. He took her close and stroked her hair soothingly. Tears rolled down her cheeks.  
"REMUS!" A voice yelled. "YOU BETTER GET HERE NOW!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Rachel sobbed over and over. "It was accident."  
Remus came running out Hannah followed him. Remus to one look at Peter then he looked at Rachel .  
"You killed him... You are a murderer." He spat.  
"No Remus." Hannah said. "She did it in self defence and she didn't even mean to stab him only to threaten him he was attacking us."   
"Rachel what's this?" Sirius asked. Sirius was pointing at Rachel's neck.  
"Oh my god, Rachel, he cut your neck!" Hannah screamed. Hannah felt sick even though there wasn't as much blood as before.

Rachel hadn't noticed up until then that he had cut her. Sirius took hold of her hand and dragged her to the hospital wing.  
Remus took hold of Hannah, who was sobbing uncontrollably.  
"What happened?" He asked.  
"He came up behind me." Hannah sobbed. "I didn't see him until Rachel told me there was someone there, that could've been me lying there!"  
"Shush, it's alright." Remus whispered. "Everything's going to be OK."  
He rocked her gently in his arms.  
"You're hurt!" He said, looking at her torn robes.  
"I'll be OK." Hannah muttered. "Just don't let go."

…

"Sirius... I didn't mean to..." Rachel said still crying but silently now.  
"I know but it was a shock seeing him there." Sirius said.  
"Sirius, you're angry at me, why?" Rachel asked worried.  
"You left my bed that's why!" Sirius snapped.  
"Sirius, if I weren't worried I'd laugh." Rachel said.  
"You dont do that." Sirius said.  
"I had to go and clear my head." Rachel said, knowing he wouldn't believe her.  
"Sh… Whatever, we'll talk about this later." Sirius said he pushed her into the hospital wing but didn't enter after her.  
"What happened?" The nurse asked.  
"Peter Pettigrew attacked me." Rachel said.  
"I am calling Dumbledore after we have fixed you up." Madame Pomfrey said.   
"Ok." Rachel let Madame Pomfrey fix her up. When she left she started to cry.

…

"I wasn't planning to." Remus whispered, kissing her hair. "How come you're all wet anyway?"  
"I sorta fell into the lake." Hannah answered, tears still falling.  
"Fell or dived?" Asked Remus chuckling.  
"Sirius what are you doing?" Hannah asked confused.  
"Why aren't you with Rachel?" Remus asked.  
"Come on Hannah." Sirius said grabbing her and dragging her to the hospital wing.  
When they arrived they saw Rachel and she wasn't alone. She was with Dumbledore and a lot of the ministry and the minister too. She was crying and rocking her self.

Hannah made to run for her but Sirius stopped her and pushed her to Madame Pomphrey and quietly explained something. Hannah didn't hear what but didn't like what she was feeling.  
Hannah never stopped looking at Rachel's, now, sobbing form while she was being checked. Finally the nurse declared her fine. Then muttered.  
"At least one of you are."  
Hannah looked at the Nurse and then at Rachel then it clicked.  
Hannah went to open her mouth to say something in Rachel's defence but Sirius and Remus both clamped a hand over her mouth and dragged her out of the hospital wing.  
"Why wouldn't you let me help her?" Hannah asked letting fresh tears fall.  
"You would have made it worst." They said at the same time.  
Dumbledore came out looking grave.  
"Sir, what's happing to Rachel?" Hannah asked. He looked at her sorrowfully.  
"She's going to Azkaban." He said.

"She can't!" Hannah gasped "You can't send someone to Azkaban for acting in self defence."

"Miss Black were you there?" A woman with brown hair and red high lights with bangs pushed to the right side giving them a layered look asked. Her hair was thick and curly she had restricted it back into a pony. She was young and pretty. She had curious brown eyes.  
"Yes... Who are you?" Hannah asked sharply.  
"This is Ivy a'vis, she's a student who knows about the law system _a lot_." Remus said.  
"So it was self defence?" Ivy a'vis asked.   
"Yes."  
"Hannah we need to chat in private, Dumbledore could you assist us please?" Ivy asked.  
"Use my office." Hannah and Ivy left them. Sirius and Remus took leave of each other.  
Four hours later.  
"Hannah we shall need another meeting before Rachel's hearing." Ivy said. "Just so we dont miss any info out when you giving your story to the jury."   
"Fine. Send me an owl or come and get me." Said Hannah going off to find Remus.

Remus and Sirius were sitting in the common room in almost utter silence. Both in shock. Remus couldn't believe that he could just lose two people like that, there was only one person who knew exactly how he felt. Hannah. She'd lost her brother and her sister within the space of a few months. One dead, one in Azkaban.  
"What do we tell James?" Sirius muttered  
"I hadn't thought about that." came a whispered reply  
"He needs to know."  
Silence. It was only broken when Hannah fell through the portrait hole.  
"I'm going to bed." said Hannah.  
"Are you sure that's wise?" said Sirius.  
"No!" Snapped Hannah stopping before she had even started up the stairs. "Why didn't you stay with Rachel? At time when she needed you most? She had just been attacked!"

"Because, she left my bed with out waking me up." Sirius said quietly.   
"What a very male thing to say!" Spat Hannah.  
"Hannah, you just dont do that!" Sirius snapped.  
"Sirius, are you blind? Rachel is not like other girls. She rebels against rules set down by the male species including our father!" Remus snapped.  
"Well she'll have to start learning." Sirius snapped stubbornly.  
"Our father said that too. She ended up hating him. She ran away from home. He took away her pleasures in life. And when she still found hope in even the slightest thing she got a smack." Remus said sadly. "I wouldn't try it or tell her too. She'll either rebel or run a mile from you and never return. My Rach is like once bitten twice shy. Meaning she wont stick around for you to realise you can't change her."  
"So wise up Sirius." Hannah said. She left them after delivering that piece of advice.

Sirius stood there, stunned. He didn't know what to say. He knew he couldn't change her, but then again he didn't want to.  
"You're worried and scared." Remus said.  
"What?" Sirius asked.  
"You heard me." He said. "I can see it in your face."  
"You're right." Sirius muttered "It's because I'm afraid I might end up losing another person I care about."  
Remus looked at him confused.  
"Hannah lost her brother and sister in the space of a few months." Sirius explained "That drove her to try and take her own life, she just seen Peter die and Rachel is going to Azkaban, I'm scared history will repeat itself!"

…

**(At Lily's house) **  
"Something's wrong." James muttered.   
"What do you mean?" Lily asked confused.  
"Remus and Sirius said they'd send an owl every two days." James said. "They haven't sent one for four days."  
"That doesn't mean something's wrong." Lily whispered.  
"They never break a promise." James muttered. "I know something's wrong, I can feel it."

….

Dont think about daddy... Dont think about daddy... Think happy thoughts... Daddy...  
(**In Rachel's memory**)  
"I'm sorry daddy! I'll change, I promise!" Rachel cried running from her father. "I'll be good."  
"It's too late! You broke the rules! You have to be punished!" Her father yelled.  
"Daddy, please!" Rachel screamed sobbing.  
"Come here!" Yelled her father as Rachel ran away from him.  
"I'll never do it again! I love you daddy!" Rachel cried.  
"If you loved me, you would have been a better person!" Her father yelled. Rachel ran to the door but it was locked.  
"Daddy, please for give me!" Rachel sobbed.

"No where to run, now." Her father taunted as he cornered her.  
"No please! Daddy, please!" She tried to dodge past him but he grabbed her. Then he punched her and dropped her to the floor where he proceeded to kick her in the stomach till she spat out blood, and then he threw her against the wall. In the agony she managed to lift her head and receive the final blow.  
"You're not my daughter." Then she blacked out.  
**(Back in the present)**   
Rachel sobbed and wept while a blanket of bad memory covered her and began to suffocate her.

"Rachel's upset." Remus said suddenly. "Really emotionally in pain."   
"What do you mean?" Sirius demanded.  
"It's like she's re-living parts of her life where she's been hurt, emotionally and physically."  
"What are you talking about?" Sirius asked. "Physically?"  
"I can't say." Remus muttered.  
Sirius was about to say something but Hannah came into the common room.  
"I can't stay up there alone." She whispered. "I look out the window and I can see your dorm window directly opposite, I close my eyes and I can see it happening. Not just this time, when it happened the first time round."  
Sirius took hold of her and hugged her.  
"But it's not going to be like the first time." He whispered to her. "I'm not going to let that happen again, I came too close to losing you."  
"Sirius it could happen again, I know it could." Hannah sobbed.

…

"There's a Hogwarts letter coming our way." James said looking out of the window.  
Lily went to the window and took the letter when the owl had arrived. She looked at the address  
"James it's for you."   
James took the letter with a frown. He ripped it open and read it. He looked up at Lily.  
"James what's wrong?" Lily asked with concern.  
"Peter's dead... Rachel killed him." James said hoarsely. Lily looked shocked.  
"James we have to go back." She said. "I want to be there for Rachel-"   
"Rachel's in Azkaban." James said Lily dropped what she was holding - all Hogwarts books - "She is on trail for murder."

….

"Hannah, it's going to be alright." Sirius said, but even he wasn't so sure.  
"No it's not." Hannah sobbed.  
"They can't give her a life sentence for using self defence." Sirius muttered.  
"Yes they can." Hannah cried. "They did it with Jason, just because he tried to protect me!"  
"Hannah, this isn't like what happened with Jason." Sirius whispered.   
"Really!" Hannah asked. "Cause from where I'm standing, it's exactly like what happened!"  
She spun on her heel, tripped and fell into Remus.  
"Hannah you got to calm down." He whispered.  
"How can I calm down, when history will probably end up repeating itself?"  
"Sweetheart I know how you're feeling, she's my sister remember." Remus said.

…

**(In Rachel's memory)**

"Mummy, why does daddy always hit me? Doesn't he love me?" Rachel asked her mother.  
"He loves you... You just scared him that's all honey." Her mum said softly.  
"Oh he is right then... I am a bad person." Rachel said. Rachel's mum stopped what she was doing.  
"You're not a bad person, Rach... Your father isn't well that's all." Her mother said. "Just stay out of his way and you'll be fine."  
"Ok mum." Rachel said. She skipped out of the room and right into her father. "Sorry daddy I-"  
"Why can't you be good for one second?" Her father roared.  
"I am sorry daddy." Rachel said fearfully.  
"Get to your room I will be up in a minute to sort you out." Her father said. He went into the kitchen and gave her mother a kiss on the cheek. "I am glad to see one of you two has learnt your lesson, honey."  
Rachel knew her father had once taken his illness out on her mother now he was taking it out on her. Never Remus though.  
"Rachel, when are you going to learn?" Her father snapped upon entering her room. There was no taunting this time no words just physical blows. Finally he left her in total agony. He had broken a couple of her ribs and some other bones and she was bleeding. Remus came in and stared at her in horror.  
"He's gone out Rachel... I'm going to get mum... We'll get you the hospital." Remus said. He ran out her bedroom to get mum. Then Rachel passed out in agony.

…

Remus winced in pain. "What the hell is she remembering?"  
"What do you mean?" Sirius and Hannah asked.  
"Rachel's in emotional pain, it's like she's remembering something." Remus explained. "Something painful..." He cut off, it suddenly clicked what she was remembering. "Oh God, anything but that."   
"What?"  
"I know what she's remembering." Remus whispered, a vision of her lying there after her father had done what he did - flashed through his mind.

"She's being forced to re-live her most painful and traumatic experiences." Remus whispered hoarsely. "And I can't even help her this time." He could feel her pain, almost like it was happening to her all over again. Images kept flashing in his mind, he felt sick at the thought of it. Years of trying to forget were just swept away. He never quite understood why his father did what he did to Rachel and his mother - but never to him.

…

I am innocent... I am innocent... No happy thoughts just facts... I'm going to die in this place... No, I'm not, I'm innocent and that's a fact...  
**(In Rachel's memories)**

Her father came in muttering and swearing. He was drunk. Rachel knew he was going to hurt her again. He hadn't hurt her since she had gotten better and her bones had healed which was a week ago.  
Rachel ignored him and carried on doing her jigsaw. It happened so suddenly Rachel didn't know it had happened until she hit the wall. He had thrown her into a wall.  
_Dont let him see you cry or beg_ Rachel thought.  
Rachel cried out when his foot connected with her hipbone. He yelled in pain.  
He picked her up and threw her into the wall again and again and again until she let out a whimper of pain and blacked out.  
**(Back in the present)**  
Rachel started to sob, as she remembered waking up in hospital and seeing her mother with people in suits, what she didn't realize then it was social workers.

…

"Make it stop!" Remus screamed, tears falling. Hannah ran to him and hugged him, she could feel his shaking with fear.  
"Remus what are you talking about?" Hannah asked softly. "What's she remembering?"  
Remus shook his head, it was bad enough seeing it, without talking about it. Hannah could see the fear in his eyes, the pain was there too. Remus could see Hannah's own tears, forgotten memories flooding back to her. Memories she had tried so hard to forget. He held her tight in his arms.  
"Why did all this have to happen?" She whispered.

**(In Hannah's memory)**

She could see Brian (her eldest brother), he was shouting at her, hurting her.  
"Why did you kill her?" He yelled "Why couldn't you have died instead?"  
"You don't mean that." Hannah sobbed  
You bitch you shouldn't even be here!" He carried on shouting, slapping her across the face "YOU DON'T BELONG HERE!"  
Jason ran into the room, dragging Brian off her, standing in between them.  
"LEAVE HER ALONE BRI!" He roared "She's done NOTHING!"  
"She killed my sister!" He retorted, his face full of malice and hate.  
"She's done nothing!" Jason repeated "Just leave her alone!"  
"Not until she suffers for what she did!"  
He drew out his wand and pointed it at Hannah   
"Cruc-"  
Jason pushed him he didn't mean to push him as hard as he did, Brian fell right through the glass door, glass everywhere, blood too.  
Hannah was sobbing uncontrollably, Jason held her.  
"Hannah, it's OK now." He whispered "It's over, he can't hurt you anymore."  
**(back to the present)**  
"It was my fault!" Hannah gasped, pulling away from Remus "I killed her!"  
"Hannah, none of that was your fault." Sirius said  
"Then why did Brian blame me?"  
"Is that why you thought you did it?" Sirius asked "Because he blamed you?"  
"You don't know half of what happened," Hannah cried "Where do you think I got the cuts, bruises and scars from?"


	27. Chapter 27

"Rachel? Can you hear me?" Asked the minister of magic Rachel stopped staring at the wall and looked at him. She nodded. "You need to hold on, Rachel. Your trail's tomorrow."  
Rachel just looked at him.  
"Why aren't you eating or sleeping properly, Rachel?" The minister asked.  
"Sir, she has been reliving the most horrific traumas in her life… She has been re-dreaming her nightmares. Most probably, the memories of her traumas are haunting her." The woman said, it was she who had woken her up from her nightmares. "When she leaves here… It is going to take her a lot of forgetting, consulting and therapy to get over the re-living of those memories. She is going to have to adjust to a lot, and to do that she has to forget."  
"Forget what?" The minister asked.   
"The most traumatic experiences of her life." The nurse said. They both looked at her trying to understand what she had been through. She didn't want their pity, sympathy or understanding. She just wanted out. Out of her head, out of her life, out of her past, out of her memories, out of life all together. She wanted… She wanted… She just wanted her brother.  
She remembered their seventh birthday. She didn't get any presents, cards, hugs, kisses, visits or party, only Remus did. It was like her entire family had forgotten she existed. But she remembered waking up, in the middle of the night, to Remus opening her bedroom door. It was well after their parents had gone to bed. She remembered the first thing he said was   
"Happy Birthday, sis." He gave her a hug and kiss, which she returned. Then he gave her his most prized and favoured marble. It was then she knew the true meaning of love and its vast power. She had kept that marble forever and always would. She still had it now. Remus never asked for it back but she had offered it, he had refused to take it back.  
Rachel looked at the nurse and minister.  
"I want to see my brother." Rachel croaked. She shocked the nurse and minister.  
"I'm afraid we can not do that." The minister said. Rachel turned away from them and closed her eyes and let one tear escape then she opened her eyes and felt her eyes burning she blinked then she began to sob.  
The minister and nurse felt the Dementors glee. They shuddered.

…

"I've got to see my sister." Remus sobbed. "I've got to, I NEED to!"  
"We're not allowed to see her though are we." Sirius murmured.  
"I have to." Remus said. "She needs me, I'm the only one who can help her."  
"We could try and ask Dumbledore, try and persuade him." Hannah suggested. "Explain everything."  
"It's worth a try." Remus muttered.  
"You don't sound so sure." Hannah whispered.  
Remus took hold of her hand.  
"I just don't know, if it will work."  
"It's worth a try though isn't it?" Hannah smiled weakly, Remus returned the smile.  
"Come on then."  
The three of them walked to Dumbledore's office, the corridors quiet and empty. They reached Dumbledore's office and said the password _'Sherbet lemon'_.  
"Professor?" Sirius asked.  
"I was just about to send for you three." Dumbledore said coming out of the shadows.  
"Professor I NEED to see my sister." Remus muttered.  
"Your sister is with the minister for magic." Dumbledore said quietly. "It would be almost impossible for you to see her."  
"Professor, you don't have to feel her pain, re-live her memories with her." Remus shouted.  
"Mr Lupin, I know how you must be feeling but I don't think that you will be allowed to see your sister."

…

**(In Rachel's memory**)  
"You're worthless you know that?" Her father snapped. He was drunk. And they were alone in the house.  
"Yes daddy. I know. Ow!" He had slapped her. He picked her up and punched her. Then he kicked her but he didn't stop when she spat out blood. He picked her up and threw her against the wall. Then he came storming over and picked her up and smashed her into the wall then he threw her away from him.  
_Mum, please come home! He is going to kill me! _  
He did the same again and he continued the process. When he finished she was on the floor in the middle of the living room. Rachel heard the front door open but could move or think for the agony. She knew it was Remus and her mother when she heard her mother scream something about blood.  
"She'll be ok, nothing wrong with her-"  
**BANG! **  
Rachel opened her eyes and caught a quick glimpse of her father on the floor bleeding and moaning. He was holding his shin.  
"Come on Rachel let's get you to hospital." Her mother said picking her up. Rachel screamed in agony. "I know honey, I know. Remus, get in the car."  
Rachel passed out.  
…  
She woke up to her mother sobbing.  
"Mummy, why are you crying?" Rachel croaked.  
"Rachel?" Her mother looked up in shock. "Oh thank God. The doctors said if you didn't wake up to day you never would… Oh my baby I nearly lost you!"   
"I know." Rachel sobbed.  
"He's gone, Rachel. He wont come back either." Her mother said. "You're safe."  
**(Back in the present)**  
Rachel sobbed. The Minster left her and the nurse tried to console her.

…

"When is her trial?" Hannah asked.  
"Tomorrow." Dumbledore answered.  
"Are we allowed to go?" Sirius asked.  
Dumbledore didn't answer.  
"Can we?" Remus and Hannah asked. "Please?"  
Again Dumbledore didn't answer. There was a prolonged silence, until Dumbledore finally said.   
"We'll see."  
They left and headed back towards the Gryffindor common room, where Natalie and Justin were waiting for them.  
"Is it true?" Natalie asked. "About Rachel and Peter? That she killed him?"  
No-one said anything for a few moments, Remus nodded.  
"How did you find out?"  
"We heard Magonagol talking to Madam Pomfrey about it when we were heading down to the Great Hall." Justin said. Tears fell down Natalie's face and Justin took her in his arms.  
"She's on trial tomorrow." Hannah whispered, she yawned.  
"Tired?" Sirius asked.  
She nodded.  
"I didn't get much sleep last night." She yawned. "I was tossing and turning all night."   
"You should get some sleep." Natalie said.  
"I can't." Hannah muttered. "I can't even sit in the dorm on my own, let alone sleep. I'm too worried."

…

**(In Rachel's memory)**  
"Rach, I can't believe I almost lost you!" Remus sobbed. Rachel was sobbing while they hugged each other.  
"I know, I know." Rachel sobbed. "What about dad?"  
"He's in prison... Mum told social services." Remus said.  
"Social services?" Rachel asked sniffing.  
"The people in suits when you were last in here they were social services." Remus said.  
"Oh." Rachel sniffed.  
"Hey what's this?" Remus asked pulling out what Rachel had been doing today. She made to grab for it but he was too quick for and he read it.  
"Rachel… That's so moving." Remus said shocked.  
"Remus, do you want your marble back?" Rachel asked.  
"No." Remus chuckled.  
"Remus… I feel dizzy." Rachel said her head spinning.  
"Mum!" Remus yelled. Rachel passed out.  
**(Back to the present)**  
"Rachel, wake up!" The nurse said shaking her.  
"I want Remus!" Rachel screamed.  
"You'll see him, soon." The nurse said. "He'll come to your trail tomorrow."  
"No! I want him now!" Rachel sobbed. "I don't want him there what if I am announced guilty?"  
"You wont be you did it in self defence." The nurse said soothingly. This calmed Rachel for a while.  
"I want Remus!" She screamed then she started sobbing.

…

Remus took hold of Hannah's had and lead her to the boys dormitory.  
"You should get some sleep." He said  
"I can't." She whispered  
"Hannah, last time you hardly got any sleep you passed out." Remus pointed out, "Now is not really the time for that to happen again."  
"There's no point me arguing with you over this is there?" Hannah asked.  
"NO!" Remus said finally.  
"Thought not."  
Remus left Hannah alone in the boy's dormitory so she could get some sleep, she just lay there, wide awake for about an hour or two before drifting off into a dreamless sleep.  
….  
Downstairs in the common room. Remus, Sirius, Natalie and Justin had just been contacted by James and Lily through the fire.  
"So it's true then?" James asked.  
They nodded.  
"I wish it wasn't." Sirius muttered.  
"You and me, both mate." James said.   
"When's her trial?" Lily asked.  
"Tomorrow."   
"What?" James and Lily asked. "Are you going?"   
"We don't know if we are allowed." Natalie whispered, biting her bottom lip.  
"Dumbledore didn't exactly tell us." Remus added.  
"Where's Hannah?"  
"She's asleep in our dorm."  
"I can't believe all this is happening." James muttered, he looked like he was about to be sick.  
"Neither can we." Justin, Natalie and Sirius said sighing.  
They talked for a few more hours and then at about 8:30 they decided to go to bed, they need to get up early if they were going to go to Rachel's trial (it was at 10:00).  
"I hope they don't sentence her." Remus prayed as they walked into their dorm.   
"They won't." Sirius said. "They can't."   
Remus drew back the curtain to his bed and kissed Hannah's hair. She stirred, turned to face him.  
"Sorry." He whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you.  
"It's alright." Hannah murmured. "You didn't, I was already awake."  
"You OK?" He asked.  
Hannah shook her head.  
"I just want all of this to be over."  
"It will be tomorrow." Remus said to her.  
"I hope so." She whispered, leaning her head against him. He stroked her hair soothingly.  
"It will be." Remus repeated. "You'll see."

Sirius woke up the next morning at about 6:30. He lay in bed, silence all around the room. Everyone was still asleep. He decided that he had better wake Remus and Hannah up. He carefully drew back the curtain and he saw them lying next to each other, his arm around her waist.   
"WAKE UP!" He yelled.  
They woke with a start.   
"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT?" Hannah screamed. "What time is it?"  
"About half 6." Sirius answered. Hannah slapped him.  
"What was that for?" Sirius asked.  
"For waking me up!" She shouted, she held her head. "OW. I think I just give myself a headache."  
"You and me both." Remus muttered, sitting up.  
"Sorry."  
"Come here." He started massaging her head.  
"Oh that feels better." She said.  
"I know it's early." Sirius said, quietly. "But we've got to leave early remember."  
Hannah groaned. "Why on earth did all this have to happen?"  
"Don't you dare start crying again." Sirius said.  
"I can't help it." Hannah muttered.  
"Do you reckon we should get dressed?" Remus asked.   
"Yeah." Hannah and Sirius murmured.  
"I'll go and wake Nat up as well." Hannah added.

"Hannah, technically you already are dressed." Sirius pointed out.   
"Yeah." Hannah muttered sarcastically "Crumpled T-shirt and tracksuit bottoms, it's called I need to get CHANGED! Atchoo!"  
"Urgh." She moaned. "I feel like I've got Pneumonia from falling into the lake."  
She left and headed for the girls dormitory.  
"Nat." She hissed, when she went in. "Nat, get up."  
"What do you want?" Came a muffled, sleepy reply.  
"You gotta get up." Hannah repeated.  
"What time is it?"  
"Five to seven."  
"Come back in a few hours." Natalie groaned.  
"Can't, its Rachel trial." Hannah muttered.   
"I'd forgotten about that." Natalie said emerging from behind the curtain "When did you get here anyway?"  
"Just now." Hannah answered. "Fell asleep in the boys' dorm didn't I?"  
They got dressed and met the boys in the common room.

….

The Dementors led Rachel into the courtroom. She was feeling numb.  
The walls of the dungeon were made of dark stone, dimly lit by torches. Benches rose high all full of witches and wizards watching her.   
"Rachel Lupin," Said a cold voice. "You have been brought from Azkaban to be trailed for the murder of Peter Pettigrew."  
A woman was sobbing in one of the rows. Rachel thought she looked familiar.  
_Peter's grandmother_ Rachel heard Remus in her head. Oh god! She had missed him!  
"Did you or did you not kill Peter Pettigrew?" A cold male voice asked.  
"Yes but-" The woman wailed even loader. "I did it in self defence. Peter was trying to kill my friend Hannah and I."  
"So u meant to kill him?" The cold male voice asked.  
"No I did it in self defence! I didn't mean to kill him I just wanted to threaten him so he would back off." Rachel said.  
"Why didn't you stun him?" The voice sneered.   
"Because in that moment I forgot I was a witch, I panicked I did the first thing I could think of." Rachel said. Some of the witches were agreeing.  
"Case in recess while the court decides." The voice said. Rachel was taken away by the Dementors.

…

_I know that voice_ Hannah thought _I've heard it before…_ _"12 years." A cold voice sneered "12 long years in Azkaban for your crime."_  
He was the same person from her brothers trial.  
_It's like last time, exactly like it. He never called me as a witness before either._  
"Hannah, are you okay?" Natalie asked concerned.  
"Yeah." Hannah replied distantly. "I just hate being in courtrooms that's all."   
They turned round when they heard someone call them. There, sitting at the back was Lily and James.

…

Rachel could hear the Dementors rattling breath it was getting on her nerves. It was very load. It's like the clocks ticking and the writing is the only thing you can hear in an exam and it gets on your nerves and distracts you.  
Suddenly the Dementors grabbed her and took her back to the dimly lit dungeon. She was sat down in the stool and the chains once again bound her to the chair. Once the voice was satisfied Rachel was bound he began.  
"Rachel Lupin you have been sentenced to ten years imprisonment-" Rachel stomach dropped - as well as her jaw - at the cold sneer. Suddenly an angry buzz of chatter started some people started shaking their fists at the top of the room. Suddenly the meaning of the sneer hit her like a ton of bricks tears escaped her eyes. Seems she could still cry. She started to sob all her dreams down the drain because of Peter.  
"It will be put to the vote." The voice said. He then asked. "Jury, all those in favour of imprisonment raise your hands?"  
Two full rows of the right side raised their hands. Rachel had a feeling that was Peter's family.  
_Correct Rach. Still your old self I see._ Remus' voice said in her head.  
"All those in favour of the girl being set free raise your hand?" Every one she could see raised their hands except the first two rose on the right. The voice sighed. "You're free."  
The chains released her Rachel ran to Remus and threw her arms around him and started to sob.  
…  
"Mr Dumbledore, these are something Rachel did while she was in Azkaban… It helped her and it is really amazing and moving… I believe Rachel will want to keep these to help her." The nurse said, she had cared for the girl. "You received my owl?"  
"Yes. Arrangements have been made." Dumbledore said. He looked at the neat and tidy poems. He was about to get the shock of his life.

…

"I was so scared." She sobbed.  
"It's alright now Rach." Remus comforted her. "It's all over now."  
Rachel just continued to sob in his arms.  
…  
_At least SHE got off._ A voice said inside Hannah's head. She shook her head to try and get rid of it. It sort of worked the voice just grew quieter and quieter.   
"I was terrified you were going to go to Azkaban." Remus whispered to Rachel.  
"So was I."  
…  
Sirius took hold of Hannah and spun her round to face him.  
"You're keeping something from me I know you are." he whispered. "It's like you recognised someone."  
"The voice." Hannah muttered. "I'd heard that voice before, I'd heard it at Jason's trial. The same voice that handed him his sentence."  
…  
"Hey Rach, you gonna be ok?" Lily asked stroking Rachel's hair.   
"Thanks you guys for giving up your day to come." Rachel said sniffing.  
"Rachel." James said. "You'd have to try and stop us from coming."  
Rachel smiled weakly.   
"Thanks you guys."

…

"Miss Lupin, I am impressed." Dumbledore said coming up behind them. "By the poems and by the way you handled going to Azkaban, the trial and your stay in Azkaban."

"I didn't really handle it though did I, I'm sure the nurse told you about my screaming fits…" Rachel said

"Well people do react a lot worse and they dont go through what you went through."   
"Poems? Can I read them?" Remus asked turning to face Rachel. She nodded he took one and read aloud to the group  
"**Little Child, Meek and Mild**  
She hides under her bed  
as she hears him call her name  
Saying that he will punish her  
and that she is to blame.  
"You know you mustn't do it  
don't get daddy mad.  
You'll be sorry when I get you!"  
why must she be so bad?  
Too afraid to even move   
as tears sting her eyes  
Knowing that if he catches her  
she mustn't tell him lies   
She has to say it was her fault  
it's what he wants to hear  
He'll teach her not to answer back   
inflicting her with fear.  
She hears his footsteps on the stairs  
and anger in his voice  
Knowing that he'll still find her  
she doesn't have a choice   
Bracing herself for what's to come  
she dare not even breathe  
Fearing his horrible punishments  
and the scars that they leave.  
Shivering with fear she sees him  
walk into her room  
And crouch to where he sees her  
as she feels a sense of doom   
He takes a hold of her arms  
and drags her along the floor  
Chastising her with angry kicks  
till she can take no more.  
He smashes things and yells at her  
"Do you think we're fucking rich?  
Why must you always be so bad,  
you ungrateful little bitch?"   
"Please, Daddy, I didn't mean to!  
I'll clean it up you'll see"  
Thinking as tears blinded her,  
maybe then you will love me.  
But daddy has other plans  
to teach her once again  
that she must not disobey  
the palm of his hand   
He takes her to the cupboard  
that sits beneath the stairs  
As she screams in fear that she'll behave  
but he ignores her pleas.  
He throws her into the darkness  
tells her not to make a sound   
Sneering at her with such distaste,  
as she huddles on the ground   
He then double locks the latches  
and quietly walks away  
While he leaves her locked in silence  
for another two more days.  
With no food or water  
she becomes very weak  
she doesn't have the energy  
to breathe or to speak.  
As she lays in the darkness  
she can't do it anymore  
And as she begins to close her eyes  
daddy opens up the door.  
He picks her up gently  
a loving smile on his face  
There's no sign of his anger  
with that look of distaste   
He's not the man who punished her  
he is her loving dad  
Who loves her when she is good  
and hates her when she's bad.  
This is the daddy she remembers  
not the monster he becomes  
When he wants to take out his anger;  
see the damage that he's done   
The little girl that he adored  
once the essence of his pride  
Now is but a frightened child  
who now only wants to hide.  
As he reads her a story  
and tucks her into bed  
He smiles at her with apologies  
of the horrible things he said   
"You know why I had to do it  
you shouldn't get me mad,"  
Nodding she knows it was her fault,  
as she says "goodnight, dad."   
That night while she lay sleeping  
the dreams in her head   
Told her to be careful  
of all she did and said   
For no matter how hard she tries  
to rise above her pain  
Daddy will always punish her  
for making him mad again and again."

Remus finished took a breath then he said "Rach that's really moving."   
"Yeah" breathed Hannah, Lily and Natalie.  
"Thanks." Said Rachel "It's just what I felt."  
"Well it's powerful." Sirius said giving her a hug.  
"Thanks. There's a poem in there about Sarah.  
"Ok." Said Remus he started to look for it.  
"Who's Sarah?" Hannah asked.  
"It was Rach's best friend when we were three." Remus said. He had found it. "Read it out loud Remus." Rachel said. He nodded. "I did it in Sarah's point of view."  
"My name is Sarah,  
I am but three,  
My eyes are swollen,  
I can not see.  
I must be stupid,  
I must be bad,  
What else could have made,  
My daddy so bad?  
I wish I were better,  
I wish I weren't ugly,   
Then maybe my mummy,  
Would still want to hug me.  
I can't speak at all,  
I can't do a wrong  
Or else I'm locked up,   
All the day long.  
When I awake,  
I'm alone,  
The house is dark,  
My folks aren't home.  
When my mummy does come,  
I'll try and be nice,  
So maybe I'll just get,  
One whipping tonight.  
Don't make a sound!  
I just heard a car,   
My daddy is back,  
From Charlie's bar.  
I hear him curse,   
My name he calls,  
I press myself,  
Against the wall.  
I try and hide,  
From his evil eyes,  
I'm so afraid now,  
I'm starting to cry.  
He finds me weeping,  
He shouts ugly words,   
He says it my fault,  
That he suffers at work.  
He slaps me and hits me,  
And yells at me more,  
I finally get free,  
And run for the door.  
But he's already locked it,  
And I start to bawl.  
He takes me and throws me,  
Against the hard wall.  
I fall to the floor,  
With my bones nearly broken,  
And my daddy continues,  
With more bad words spoken…  
"I'm sorry!" I scream,  
But now it's much too late,  
His face has been twisted,  
Into an unimaginable hate.  
The hurt and the pain,   
Again and again,  
Oh please God, have mercy!  
Oh please let it end!  
And he finally stops,  
And heads for the door,  
While I lay there motionless,  
On the floor.  
My name is Sarah,  
I am but three,  
Tonight my daddy,  
Murdered me."

"Oh my God." Every one but Rachel and Dumbledore breathed.

"We had better head back to the castle now." Dumbledore said.  
"I am so glad I didn't miss my last Christmas at Hogwarts." Rachel said  
making Sirius chuckle. "It's not funny I bought you all gifts and everything!"  
"You guys, going back home?" Remus asked Lily and James.  
"Nah, we're gonna come back to Hogwarts for the rest of the holidays." James answered.  
"Well from tomorrow anyway." Lily added.   
"Okay, we'll see you guys tomorrow then." Hannah said.   
"Bye." Lily and James waved and left the courtroom.  
Everyone left after them and headed back to Hogwarts.   
"Hannah, are you feeling alright?" Sirius asked concerned. "Cause you've gone awfully pale."  
She sneezed.  
"I think you might've been right before." Remus said, taking hold of her "I think you might have pneumonia."   
"I feel like I have." Hannah groaned "I feel really weak and tired and hot and cold all the time."

"So Rach, what have you got me for Christmas?" Sirius asked putting his arm around Rachel's shoulders.  
"You won't find out till Christmas Day." Rachel said.  
"Why?" Sirius whined.  
"Cause Christmas presents are meant for Christmas Day." Rachel said.  
"Ok. So how many have you got me?" He asked changing tactics. Rachel smiled coyly.  
"You don't need any you have got me." Rachel said. She giggled when Sirius' jaw dropped. "Only jokin'. I got you five."  
"What did you get me?" Hannah asked Rachel.  
"Oh no, I am sayin' no more. You won't find any of them, you wont get any of them, you wont get hints and you wont get the number of gifts I bought you... Not until Christmas Day and that's my final word." Rachel said.

"Spoilsport." Remus and Sirius muttered under their breath.  
"I heard that." Rachel said .  
Sirius stuck his tongue out at her. Rachel kissed him on the cheek.  
Hannah, Natalie and Remus rolled their eyes, but neither Sirius nor Rachel seemed to noticed.  
When they got back to school, the five of them sat in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room. With Justin joining them about five minutes.  
"You got off then?" He pointed out.  
"Well if I didn't then I wouldn't be here." Rachel snapped, but in a friendly sort of way.  
"No need to bite my head off." Justin whined, looking kind of scared which made everyone laugh.

Rachel got up and walked over to Sirius and sat on his lap and gave him a kiss.   
"Why are you two like that in front of us?" Hannah moaned.  
"Because I have missed him and we have a lot of time to make up for." Rachel said. She leaned in a way that cut off the other's view of Sirius and started to kiss him.  
"You have started a trend, Rach." Natalie said. After saying, that she immediately started to kiss Justin who took the opportunity very eagerly.  
"Cant argue with a trend especially if its fun." Remus said with a grin, who brought Hannah down lower on the couch and started to neck her.

It would have been fun if Professor Magonagol hadn't walked into the common room at that precise moment. She coughed. The six of them broke apart, with Hannah and Remus falling off the couch.  
"Professor Dumbledore wants to see you, Miss Lupin." Magonagol said.  
"Why?" Rachel asked, straightening up.  
"Regarding your poems and everything that has happened." Magonagol answered in an almost monotone.

Rachel sighed and reluctantly followed Magonagol to Dumbledore's office. She said the password _sherbet lemon_ and walked into Dumbledore's office.  
"Professor?" Rachel whispered.  
"Sit down, Miss Lupin." A voice said, from shadows. "I gather you know why you are here."

"Erm, not really." Said Rachel confused. Dumbledore sighed.

"I want to ask you about your poems." Dumbledore explained. "The emotion in them, it's something I'd never expect from someone your age."  
"I just wrote, using how I felt as a guide." Rachel muttered.  
"I'm just speechless at the amount of emotion in them." Dumbledore repeated.

"Its how I felt then and how I felt in Azkaban. It's a personal experience." Rachel said. Dumbledore turned to look at her.  
"So was it your father who beat you?" Dumbledore asked.

"What?" Rachel asked, caught slightly off guard.  
"Was it your father who beat you?" Dumbledore repeated  
Rachel didn't say anything, just looked at the floor.  
"I'll take that as a yes then shall I?" Dumbledore said. Again Rachel didn't say anything, but Dumbledore did see that her eyes were glistening with tears.


	28. Chapter 28

"I hate it when teachers do that." Hannah complained, massaging her neck, where she'd fell on it awkwardly.  
"Me too." Everyone agreed.  
"They really do have the worst timing EVER!" Natalie added.  
"Oh yeah."  
"Hannah you need to fix your hair." Sirius said to her  
"I feel like a change." Hannah muttered, screwed up her face and her multicoloured brown hair changed to a light pink colour.  
Everyone laughed.  
"Hey, I said I felt like a change."

…

"Rachel, I would like to read one of your poems to the school, would you let me?" Dumbledore asked. Rachel nodded. "Can I read these two out please?"  
Dumbledore pushed two poems toward her. Rachel picked the up and reread the work she was so proud of.  
"Yeah you can read those out." Rachel said with a nod.  
"Tomorrow?" He asked.  
"On Christmas day?" Rachel asked in shock.   
"Yes, you'll see why tomorrow." Dumbledore said.  
"Ok." Rachel nodded. She yawned and covered her mouth. "Pardon me."   
"You're best off to bed Miss Lupin." Dumbledore said. She nodded and left him.  
…  
Rachel ran through the portrait which Remus opened.  
"Hi. Bye." Remus said.  
"Hi! Going to bed, bye!" Rachel said ran up the stairs to the dorm room.

"I think we best do the same." Natalie said  
"Yeah, you're right." Hannah sighed "Wait a minute, what date is it today?"  
"December 24th."  
Everyone grinned.  
"I can't wait for tomorrow." Hannah and Natalie laughed.  
"Night then." The boys said.  
"Night." Hannah and Natalie said.  
Hannah gave Remus a goodnight kiss, and Natalie did the same with Justin. Sirius however rolled his eyes.  
"Just because you didn't get one." Natalie laughed, Hannah however gave him a hug.  
"Night."  
The five of them went to bed.

…

"Oh my God! You guys! It's Christmas day and you haven't even woken up yet!" Rachel yelled she woke up Remus and James, who seemed to have arrived in the early hours with Lily. She jumped on Sirius' bed waking him up. "Open your presents off me!"  
Hannah, Lily, Natalie, James, Remus and James sprang to life. They ripped wrapping paper off.  
Soon Remus had all his presents in front of him. Rachel had got him;  
A photo of the marauders, a photo of Hannah and him together, a photo of him and Rachel, all in gold frames, chocolate frogs, a medallion, and Bertie Botts every flavoured beans.  
Next Sirius had all his in front of him. Rachel had got him a photo of the marauders and a photoa picof him and James, allothto of him and Rachel, a photo of him and James, all in gold frames, chocolate frogs, a penknife and a mirror.  
"Rachel, I am not that focussed on my looks." Sirius said. Rachel laughed.   
"That's not what it's for." Said Rachel "James got one too, it's so you can keep in touch with each other where ever you are."  
James got the same as Sirius but instead of a penknife he got Quidditch through the years.  
"Oh cool!" Said Sirius grinning. He gave her a kiss.

"Is that what I think it is?" James asked, pointing at one of Hannah's presents.  
"You mean a broom?" Hannah said. "Probably."  
"Well open it then." Sirius and James said.  
"Keep ya hair on." Hannah shouted and just to annoy them, opened the present very, very carefully and slowly.

"Just tear it off Hannah!" Sirius yelled. After all of the paper was off, it revealed a broom. A Comet.  
"You got the new Comet!" James gasped "Who got you that?"  
Hannah picked up the tag, on it was a picture of a dog.  
"Sirius!" Hannah breathed. "Wow, that must have cost a fortune."  
"I totalled your broom, it's the least I could do." Sirius responded. "And you deserve the best broom."  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She squealed, hugging him. James however was standing there gobsmacked.  
"What is it with boy and broomsticks?" Lily asked Natalie.  
"No idea." Natalie answered.  
"Oi Potter!" Lily shouted. "Wipe that look off your face."  
"Or what?"  
"Well if you don't." Lily giggled. "Then you won't get your kiss."

Rachel got Lily a photo of all the girls, a photo of her and Natalie in Silver frames, a picture of her and James in a gold locket, chocolate frogs, and earrings and necklace - an emerald set.  
"Oh my God Rach, they are gorgeous!" The girls exclaimed.  
Rachel had got Natalie a photo of all the girls, a photo of her and Lily both in silver frames, and a photo of her and Justin in a silver locket, chocolate frogs and earrings and necklace - a diamond set.  
Rachel had got Hannah a photo of all the girls, a photo of her and Rachel both in silver frames, and a photo of her and Remus in a Gold locket, chocolate frogs and earrings and necklace - a sapphire set.  
"Oh my god, Rach, they are exquisite!" The girls gushed, the boys gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug and her present.  
Remus got her locket of her and him in and a necklace and earrings set it was rubies.  
Sirius got her a locket of her and him in and a notebook - for her to write in he told her afterwards.  
James got her a book on controlling your powers and a crystal earrings and necklace set.  
"Thank you, you guys!" She gushed.

"Now about that kiss." James said, turning to Lily.  
"Well I don't see any mistletoe in here." Lily pointed out.  
"But I know where there is some." James grinned. He took hold of her hand and led her somewhere.  
"Hannah, you can quit squealing now." Sirius said.  
"I just can't believe you got me it." Hannah giggled. Sirius shrugged.  
"You're too modest you know that?" Rachel laughed.

"Rachel?" Hannah said. "Did Lily tell you about that vision we saw?"   
"The one about the Quidditch thing?" Rachel asked.   
"Yeah, that one." Hannah responded. "Can I tell Sirius? Cause it's really getting to me, with all the things James is saying about us and the Quidditch-Cup."  
"Yeah okay then." Rachel muttered. "But I'm warning you. It might get to his head."  
"Tell me what?" Sirius asked. "And what might get to my head?"  
"You remember when I went for you ages ago, about that prank you played on my brother?"  
"Yeah." Sirius said slowly. "Please don't tell me you saw us do that?"  
"No, luckily I didn't." Hannah laughed. "Which is a good thing, because a. I probably would of killed you if I had and b. I probably wouldn't have done something that night either."  
Remus caught Hannah's eye and they both grinned.  
"Back to the Quidditch thing." Sirius said quickly.  
"Oh yeah." Hannah said in a monotone, crashing back down to reality. "We're gonna win the Quidditch-Cup this year."

"Oh yeah!" James said who had over heard. "I told you, we would! But this doesn't mean we stop working at it all our energy needs to go into the games."  
"Not _all_." Rachel said. Sirius and James grinned.  
"Of course not why would you say that?" James asked.

"Because, if Sirius is knackered that means no fun for me." Rachel said. "Why are we inside on Christmas day, when it's snowing?"   
Hannah shouted snowball fight. Everyone ran to get dressed and wrapped up.

All you could see outside was snowballs flying everywhere, and James chasing Lily because she had just put a load of snow down his back.  
"Quit chasing me!" She screeched through laughter.  
"Not until you apologise." James laughed.  
"NO!" Lily stuck her tongue out at him and fell straight into Sirius, who landed face down in the snow. The girls burst into hysterical laughter and Lily-who had let her guard down for one second, was caught by James.

James hauled Lily over his should and caught her legs so she couldn't boot him in the stomach and walked away from the others.  
The Rachel and Natalie were burying Sirius with snow and Remus and Hannah were holding him down.  
"James, where are you taking me?" Lily screeched. James chuckled.  
"Somewhere you can cool off." After he said that he dropped her into the massive pile of snow he and Sirius had just worked up. She dived out it and landed on James.  
"James, are you ok? You look like you could use a drink." With that Lily stuffed a snowball in his mouth and ran off to the others.

James tried to run after her, but was too busy choking on snow.  
"Lily you look like a Christmas biscuit." Natalie laughed. "All covered in icing sugar."  
Lily laughed sarcastically and she turned slightly and could see James out of the corner of her eye, walking towards her.  
"Taste nice?" Lily asked.   
"That...was...not...funny." He choked.  
"Your own fault." Lily said. "You shouldn't have threw me in the snow."  
James looked like he was about to throttle her, but instead kissed her gently on the lips. Lily and James' kiss was ruined by two huge snow balls flying their way off Sirius and Rachel.   
"Ah, young love." Rachel and Sirius mocked.  
"We'll show you young love!" Lily and James said in outrage. Gathering snow but before they had made a ball they were hit by two more snow thrown by Rachel and Sirius.  
"Ha, ha!" Remus and Hannah said.  
"Dont know what you are laughing at, you're not escaping." Said Rachel with that Sirius and Rachel threw two more snowballs at Hannah and Remus.  
Soon there was another full snowball fight going on.

"You'll pay for that Sirius!" Hannah and Lily yelled.  
"Will I?"   
"Oh yeah."  
Unbeknown to Sirius or Rachel - Hannah, Remus, Lily and James had just bewitched a pile of snowballs. It wasn't until they saw them flying at them, without them touching the snowballs- that they realise what they had done.  
"That's cheating!" Sirius whined.

"Sirius, stop your whining." Rachel moaned ducking the snowballs.  
"Why should I?" Sirius asked narrowly missing a snowball in the face.   
"One, because I said show and two, you'll see." Rachel said, and then she muttered a spell suddenly all the snowballs exploded in the others' face.  
Then Snape and Perry made their move on Hannah, Remus, James, Natalie, Justin and Lily which had Rachel and Sirius roaring with laughter.  
"Sirius, start making snowballs." Rachel what. So while the others were being attacked by Snape's and Perry's snowballs they got to work. Soon when Snape's and Perry's attack had died Rachel put an unbreakable spell on their snowballs, then she put a spell on them so they would only react to her's and Sirius' commands, then she put a levitating spell on them.  
Sirius turned to Rachel and grinned.  
"Attack Hannah, Lily, Natalie, Justin, James and Remus." Rachel said so the snowballs started to attack. Rachel and Sirius relaxed and watched the show.

"You see two can play at this game." Rachel laughed.  
Hannah and Lily get out their wands and try all sorts of spells but none stopped the snowballs. James, Remus, Justin and Natalie weren't having any luck at making snowballs because Sirius' and Rachel's snowballs kept destroying them. Suddenly Rachel said  
"I'm bored." She clapped her hands and the snowballs flew into the others and smashed which soaked the others.  
"I'm cold" Everyone but Rachel and Sirius chattered.

They all and sat by the fire in the common room, shivering. James, Lily, Hannah, Remus, Natalie and Justin decided to pretend not to talk to Rachel and Sirius. Lily was cuddled up to James on a couch, Natalie sitting on the floor by the fire with Justin. And Hannah leaning her head on Remus, whilst sitting on the arm of a chair, he stroked her hair but doing so had a vision:  
"Thought you were supposed to be getting married to pretty boy?" He said.  
"I was, until I remembered what you said last night, about listening to my heart." Hannah whispered. "I couldn't go through with it."  
"Why not?" Remus asked. "It was an arranged marriage wasn't it?"   
"Yeah it was, but when I listen to my heart YOU'RE the only guy I'd want to spend the rest of my life with." Hannah added, whispering.  
Remus thought for a moment.  
"Why would you want to spend the rest of your life with me, knowing what I am?"  
"What you are? Do you think I CARE about that?" Hannah asked. "You were the first guy that stole my heart."  
"You mean that?" Remus asked. "About not caring?"  
Hannah nodded.  
"And I meant everything I said last night."  
"Including the bit about wanting me back?"  
"Oh, yeah." Hannah grinned. They kissed intimately.

…

Remus looked at Hannah, he couldn't say anything about what he had just seen to her. No one had seemed to notice that he'd had a vision except for James.

"You wanna play chess, babe?" Sirius asked Rachel. Rachel shook her head. "What do ya wanna do?"  
"Nothing'" Said Rachel in a monotone.  
"Hell lot of fun that." Sirius said sarcastically.  
"Leave it Sirius." Rachel said.   
"No I won't! You sorry that you put your old boyfriend in jail?" Sirius snapped.  
"Huh? What?" Asked Rachel confused. Sirius' outburst had caught the others' attention.   
"Malfoy!" Spat Sirius "He was your old flame, wasn't he?"  
"No." Rachel went white.  
"Oh but he was! Everyone says you and him were the perfect couple!" Snarled Sirius.  
"Sirius, that's not true!" Rachel cried standing up.  
"You're a whore!" Sirius shouted. Rachel's eyes filled.  
"Sirius, why are you doing this?" Rachel asked confused. Tears slid down her cheeks.  
"Dont try the teary act with me! You fed up of me! Just say it." Spat Sirius.  
"Sirius that's not true!" Rachel cried.  
"Oh but it is!" Spat Sirius. "You were just using me to make Malfoy jealous-"  
"Nothing went on between me and Malfoy!" Rachel screamed sobbing.  
"Well he certainly missed you on Halloween!" Sirius snarled. Slap! Rachel had slapped him. She had stopped sobbing but tears were still pouring down her face. Rachel ran from the common room choked up.

…

Soon it was time for tonight's feast. Rachel entered the Great hall feeling hurt, betrayed and heart broken on the inside, but on the out side she looked refreshed, she didn't look tear stained. She didn't sit by the others she sat alone. Then Dumbledore stood up and cleared his throat  
"I have something I want to share with you. I think it is very appropriate for, today you'll see why at the end-" Dumbledore to a breath. Rachel felt an ever growing pit of fear in her stomach lurch "-Do You Know...?  
Do you know what it's like to live with fear?  
To be afraid every day of your life, and to know you can't escape from the source of your fear?  
Do you know what it's like to struggle for acceptance, and find only  
criticism and condemnation instead?  
Do you know what it's like to wake in the morning and know that nothing  
you do today will be right?  
Do you know what it's like to wake in the morning and KNOW that today you will be hit. To know that if today is a "good" day, you'll only get a couple of slaps across the face, and if it's a bad day, you could find a hand around your neck, shutting off your windpipe until you pass out.  
Do you know what it's like to hear words such as "you're useless", "you're  
stupid", "no-one will ever love you", and to hear these words so often you  
believe them?  
Do you know what it's like to feel as if every breath you draw is a waste of  
oxygen? To feel as if suicide is the only option, but be too afraid to do it. Do you know what it feels like to think you are so useless you can't even kill yourself?  
Do you know what it is like to reach for help, only to find none, and then  
find things are actually worse because the one causing your pain now holds  
another grudge against you?  
If you answered no, then you are lucky,  
because it means you have never been abused  
If you answered yes, then I pray you have had the courage and strength to  
turn your life around, and find all the beauty and goodness buried deep  
inside you. Because it IS there, no matter what anyone else tells you. The healing road is long and hard, but it is worth the journey.  
If you know of anyone who is being abused, Please, Please do something to help them. Don't leave them to suffer, that only makes you as guilty as the abuser. Let the abuser know that what they are doing is wrong, and let the abused know someone cares for them, and thinks they are a worthwhile person."  
The hall rang with applause.

"I'll never forget the person, who made my body weak  
Who always thought he was right, and never let me speak  
I'll never forget the father, who hid me away out of sight,  
And I'll never forget how he scared me, how he gave me such a fright  
I'll never forget the insults and the names.

And how he always looked so deeply ashamed  
I'll always remember the heartache every time he spoke  
And how hurting me so badly, to him was just a joke  
I'll never forget the loneliness or how he made me feel

How hard I tried to show him, that I had feelings, that I was real  
I never was his daughter, I never was his pride  
I was nothing special, so I was told to hide

While the other was shown all the love, lived off all the cheers  
I was in the background, staring into a dark world close to tears  
The world I lived in had no light, never had a thing to show  
But now I've learned that I must move on, it's time for me to go  
Even though he hates me, it no longer leaves a scar

I'll help other people, no matter who they are  
Money means nothing to me, all I search for is love  
but the hate that I grew up around, won't leave me, not even when I'm above  
Just because I couldn't achieve, the top grades to make him proud  
All because I didn't sing on stage, my freedom wasn't allowed

I'll never forget the father, the one who broke my heart  
And how my world he messed up so much, how he continued to tear it apart  
He told me I was a failure, no good, would never succeed

And although you couldn't see the wounds, inside I would always bleed  
He told me that I'd never get far, unlike my brother I'd never be a star   
He shouted and criticized what I did, until I'd given up and hid   
I had no hope for my life, had no future in his eyes  
He didn't stop there, he then started on my size  
He laughed and sniggered all my life, and made a show of me  
He ruined such an innocent childhood, and he couldn't even see  
He couldn't see a hurt person, he couldn't see what he had done  
But he wouldn't ever stop, not until he was done  
Not until he'd killed the girl he'd created, that he never wanted to be a part of his life  
Not until he'd made sure, the child grew up full of anger and strife   
When he knew that his plan was working, he'd broken down a life   
He'd even convinced the mother, he'd also changed his wife  
I don't care how much money I have, or how big my house may be  
All I care is that I'm happy, and one day I find someone who loves me   
He's told me time after time now, how he's disappointed in what I've become  
but he doesn't understand, even though he knows what he has done  
But I'm allowed the freedom, that's when I'll make my way  
To the family that are waiting, who love me and take me in one day  
I have my friends around me, to help me through,  
and I know that's all I need, to help me to do what I need to do  
One day I'll have the job, of caring for the sick  
And no matter what he says, I will have already laid my last brick  
He can no longer change me, create a monster from a confused child  
What give him the right to mix my emotions, and so young, let me out into the wild   
He never gave me encouragement, or said he'd always be there  
for I always knew he wouldn't and that he never really cared  
For what I do now will help me, become the person I used to be  
And one day I hope he'll understand, all I wanted was to be me  
I'll love my children dearly, and stand by them with what they do  
and I'll make sure I'll always tell them "darlings, I'm so proud of you!"   
All I search for in life, is the love I never had  
I no longer need the money, it means nothing, it just makes a person go bad  
I'll never look down on the less fortunate, and always treat each person the same  
I'll never forget you father, what you did to me was such a shame  
How can you want so much, To hurt one of your own  
A parent to hate so much, I have never known,  
But no matter what you do now, and how you put me down  
In the close future I'll be smiling, and you'll be stuck with the frown."  
…

The hall once again rang with applause.  
"Those were both wrote by a pupil in this very hall who suffered from child abuse. Even though we're having a happy Christmas some children in this world aren't." Dumbledore said.

"If that pupil would like to reveal themselves they can stand up." Dumbledore said. Rachel stood up. The hall gasped. "Would you like to say something to this hall, Miss Lupin?"  
"Yes. If you even suspect a child being abused please dont keep it to yourself. You might be wrong but if you are right you are possible saving that child from dying at the hand of the abuser." Rachel said. "Dont let that child suffer in silence. The abuse could be verbal, physical or mental. Give the child a voice, your voice."   
The hall was silent. Then the hall began to clap.

Remus, Hannah, Lily, James, Natalie and Justin looked at Rachel  
"Wow." They breathed.  
"I just wrote down things to do with my feelings that all." Rachel said.  
"Rachel you can't describe how amazing those were." Lily whispered. She blushed.   
"Thanks."  
Sirius's words were still playing on her mind, she looked up at him - he just turned away. He didn't want to look her in the face. She felt like her heart was breaking.  
"If you have an appetite you can eat but if you dont, dont worry we are sending food up to the common rooms so you can leave now." Dumbledore sat. Rachel got up and walked out of that hall feeling the halls eyes watching her. She knew she had made a slight error in standing up but she knew she had made a difference.


	29. Chapter 29

The rest of them stood up and walked out of the hall, but out of sight of Rachel.  
"You really are an idiot you know that Sirius." James muttered ,  
"How am I?" Sirius asked, looking offended,  
"What you said to Rachel in the common room." Everyone said "You're acting like a jealous fool."  
Sirius just glared at them.  
"I AM NOT a jealous fool!" Sirius yelled,  
"Could've fooled us."  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Sirius demanded,  
"I think you know what it means." Lily whispered, "And I know for a fact you know what you said in the common room you don't believe - you're just going on what people have said- things that you don't even know if they are truth!..." Lily just went on and on at Sirius, who was just silent "...I bet you're going on what Slytherin's have said, cause they are the best at spreading around rumours that aren't true."  
"So what?" Sirius sneered,  
"So what?" Lily shrieked, "You haven't a clue do you? About everything I've heard about all of us this year-stuff that I know probably isn't true."  
"Like what?" James and Sirius asked  
"Things like:- James is only going out with me cause he pity's me, cause I'm a 'mudblood'; That I'm going out with Snape; That Justin's kissed 3 other girls whilst going out with Nat; I've also heard that Remus got Hannah pregnant. Things like that."  
"Basically, things that have no basis of the truth in them." James added.

"Sirius, who said that Rachel was going out with Malfoy?" Hannah asked.  
"Snape and Perry." Rachel gasped at his answer. She clapped her hand over her mouth. She was hiding. She wanted to know Sirius' story and now she did she was going to get her revenge.   
"Did you hear that?" Natalie asked.  
"Yeah... Rachel's here." Remus said.  
"Where?" Lily asked.   
"I maybe in tuned to her but I'm not that in tuned." Remus said. Rachel took the time to slip away to the Slytherin common rooms.

"She heard every word." Lily muttered.  
"Well duh, if she was hiding she probably would have." Sirius snapped.  
"There is no need to take it out on us." Everyone yelled.  
"Fine then." Sirius stormed off, cursing along the way.

"Sirius, where are you going?" Hannah snapped.  
"The common room." Sirius said.  
"Why? She'll be heading towards the Slytherin common room." Hannah said.  
They all headed towards the Slytherin's common. Sirius followed.

Rachel was furious, and she was storming towards her goal. She couldn't believe Sirius believed a Slytherin over her, not just any Slytherin's either but Snape and Perry.

…

"You've got no idea do you?" Hannah said suddenly. "Have you Sirius?"  
"Have no idea about what?"  
"About what it's like when one of the only people left that you trust, pretends you don't exist." Hannah snapped. "Or when they do talk to you, act like you're inferior."  
"That has got nothing to do with this!" Sirius shouted.  
"Oh, it has everything to do with this." This time it was Lily and Natalie talking. "Cause that's how you're treating Rachel at the moment."  
"Like gang up on my why don't you?" Sirius snapped sarcastically  
"What do ya want? Sympathy? Pity?"  
"For you to quit going on at me." Sirius responded  
"Well sorry." The girls snarled "It's your OWN fault you believed what Snape and Perry told you, every word. You didn't even give Rachel a chance to explain or even really say anything. You just jumped down her throat."

…

Rachel gave the Slytherin Password, which was "Snake eyes." Then entered the common room, which was a cold dungeon full of green and silver. All the food was on silver platters.  
"Rachel!" Said Perry shocked.  
"Er, the last time I checked you weren't Slytherin, just goes to show how much you want to be." Snape sneered.  
"In no way, shape or form would I want to be a Slytherin." Rachel snarled.  
"So, why are you here?" Snape spat.  
"Here to ask why you said that to Sirius? Jealousy?" Rachel snarled.  
"You wouldn't understand-" Perry began.  
"Or was it revenge?" Rachel shouted.   
"No!" Perry shouted. She had heard enough. She flew at Snape and scratched, slapped, punched and kicked whatever she could reach but before she moved on to Perry she felt hands pulling her off Snape.  
It was Remus.

"Let me go! Let me at him I'll kill him, them both!" Rachel snarled.

"Can you try and control your sister next time?" Snape panted.  
"Why should I?" Remus asked. "You deserved everything."   
"You really are an evil bastards you know that Snivellus!" James sneered at the same time Hannah asked;  
"Why did you do it?" She whispered. "Why did you say those things?"   
"You wouldn't understand..." Snape began  
"Try me!" Hannah retorted "Cause, I think we've all got a right to know why you said what you did."  
Lily saw Perry backing away.  
"You can explain as well!" She yelled.

"Don't think so." Perry said making a run for it.  
"Immoblious!" Rachel shouted, Perry and Snape froze.  
"Because all us Slytherin's always believed that Rachel would be the one to break the feud between the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's, we all wanted for it to happen between you and Malfoy." Snape spat.  
"And you're the perfect couple." Perry said as if it was obvious. Rachel started to laugh.

"You really are as thick as you look."  
"Oi." Hannah said. "I fell for him remember. He's THICKER than he looks and that's saying something."  
"You didn't say that when you were making out with me." Perry sneered, walking up to her. But next thing he knew he was up against the wall being pinned up by Sirius.  
"You lay one finger on her and you're gonna wish you'd never been born."  
"What are you gonna do about it?" Snape asked. "She ain't even related to you."   
"He shouldn't have said that." James muttered to Lily and Remus.  
Bam! Sirius punched him square in the face. The two of them fighting for about five minutes.  
"Will you two break it up!" Hannah yelled standing in between them. "You dare do anything else to him Sev and I'LL kill you."  
"You chose him over me?" Snape asked dumbstruck.  
"Every time." Hannah answered coolly. "Now explain the rest of the rumours you spread." She pointed her wand at him.

"Why did you say James is only going out with me cause he pity's me, cause am a 'mudblood'?" Lily asked.  
"Because, I wanted you to stop dating him and start liking me." Snape said.  
"That I'm going out with you." Lily said.  
"Because I wanted it to be true and I wanted others to see that we would be perfect together." Snape said flushing.  
"That Justin's kissed three other girls whilst going out with Nat." Lily said.  
"I made that up." Perry said with a laugh then he looked worriedly at Sirius "It was a joke... A bit of fun... Yeah you're right, not funny at all..." Perry looked very pathetic at that moment.   
"I've also heard that Remus got Hannah pregnant." Lily said.  
"Huh?" Perry said. "When did you make that up Snape?"  
"I didn't she's my sister!" Snape exclaimed.  
"We didn't make that up." They said together shaking their heads.  
"Ok." Sirius said.  
"That rumour wasn't true Sirius." Perry said. But Sirius didn't dare look at Rachel. A sob escaped her, every one but Sirius looked at her. She escaped Remus' hold on her and ran and ran she ended up by the lake sobbing her heart out. She fell to her knees sobbing. Her heart was breaking wide open.

…

Everyone else turned to leave

"Oh and Severus." Hannah added. "I hear any more rumours being spread by you, I might let slip a few of my own secrets about you."   
"You wouldn't!" Snape gasped.  
"Oh wouldn't I?" Hannah said sneering. "You're forgetting also that you two are the only other people who knew about me and Remus, so I'm not inclined to believe a word of what you said about not starting it." With that they left.  
"Hannah, did you mean what you said in there?" Sirius asked. "About you'd choose me over Snape anytime?" Hannah nodded.  
"You see Sirius, Severus may be my brother, but he ain't family."  
"I think you've got to go and apologise to someone Sirius." James muttered. Sirius shrugged his shoulders.  
"NOW!" Everyone yelled.

"Will, you back off!" Yelled Sirius "Anyway I dont know where she is."  
"Well look at the marauder's map." Remus said.  
"Oh... Yeah." Sirius said uncomfortably.  
"Sirius knowing you the way I do, I'd say you were scared of Rachel." James said.  
"Or reluctant to apologise or maybe reluctant for a confrontation or maybe just maybe reluctant to commit yourself back to her especially after all the female attention you have had since you became single again." Lily asked. At the last one Sirius looked at the floor and scuffed his trainer.  
"I think you hit the nail on the head there Lily." Natalie said. Smack! Hannah hit Sirius on the head.

"What was that for?" Sirius asked.  
"You know why." Hannah said plainly. "Now go find her."  
"Why?" Sirius asked.  
"NOW!" Hannah shouted.  
"Alright, alright." Sirius said backing down "If I do will you leave me alone?"  
"YES!" They shouted.  
He stormed off, trying to take the marauders map out of his pocket.  
…  
"Is he scared of you or something?" Lily and Natalie asked.   
"Sirius?" Hannah asked. "Yeah, always has been. Don't know why though."  
James and Remus scoffed.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Hannah asked.

…

Rachel sat there sobbing.  
Snape had ruined her life!  
Malfoy had ruined her life!  
Peter had ruined her life!  
Her dad had ruined her life!  
Now Sirius was breaking her heart!  
"Why me?" She sobbed out loud. "Did I do something wrong in a past life?"   
She continued to sob she threw pebbles into that lake while she sobbed. They skitted across the water's surface.

"Rachel." A soft male voice said. Through the cloud of sadness that had settled over her head it sounded familiar. Rachel whirled around.  
"Even when you have been crying you're beautiful." The voice said. Rachel dashed away the tears to find - not Sirius as she had been hoping - but a very gorgeous Hufflepuff. It was Connor McDermott. Rachel remembered she had a huge crush on him in fifth year. From the warm feeling in her stomach she still had it.  
"Connor." She whispered his name.  
"You know who I am." Said Connor puzzled.  
"Um... Yes." Rachel said. She didn't want to give him the impression that she was dying to kiss his very kissable lips, even though she was. Rachel looked at Connor's face then his lips. Connor must have knew where she was looking because he stepped forward and kissed her.  
"Yeah, sure you wanna get back together." Sirius said turning around and walking away. Suddenly Rachel had had enough, something within her snapped.  
"Sirius why dont you stop your sulking!" Rachel snapped Sirius she walked towards Sirius who had turned to face her. "I know that you were loving the attention that you were getting from girls when you became single. You're not upset you're just faking it. Well, Sirius, you can go and fake it somewhere else!"  
The truth was a part of him wasn't faking but the part that was won. Sirius turned on his heel and stormed up to the castle. There he came face to face with Natalie, Justin, Hannah, Remus, Lily and James.  
"Well?" Remus asked.  
"We decided it was for the best to see other people." Sirius lied.  
"Bull! You went over and blew your lid and Rachel had had enough and told you were to go." Natalie said. "Very rightly so."  
"She was kissing Connor McDermott!" Sirius shouted.  
"No, Connor was kissing her." Lily said quietly. "We saw that much."

"Whatever." Sirius snapped and stormed off  
"I don't know how much more of his attitude I can take." Hannah fumed through gritted teeth.  
"He's just jealous." Everyone else said.  
"That I gathered." Hannah muttered. "He can just be a stubborn idiot sometimes."  
"It's his loss though isn't it?" Lily said.  
"S'pose."  
…

_'How the hell could she do that?'_ Sirius thought _'Didn't take her very long to get her claws into another guy'_  
…  
_'Why on earth did he have to react like that?'_ Rachel thought _'He can't just expect me to wait around until he wants me and then expect me to drop everything for him?'_

…

"What do you mean suppose it is?" Natalie said looking at Hannah like she had grown two heads.  
"Well, you have to admit Rachel has caused Sirius a lot of heartbreak and-"  
Lily interrupted Hannah which a very loud speech.  
"I must be blind because why would Sirius be heartbroken at his dad beating him oh sorry that was Rachel! Why would he be worried after he stood up in the great hall to make people know that he was the child in those poems? The answer? He wouldn't because that was Rachel! As far as I can see Rachel should be the one acting that way because at the moment people are staring at her like she has gone nuts because she was abused as a child they think that led her to kill Peter, but guess what Hannah she's not! Sirius is being stubborn and pig headed." Lily put loads of spite into her last words.  
"Hey hang on a minute Lils, Sirius has got every right to be like that!" James argued.   
"That's right stick up for your mate who wouldn't' look at her even when Perry admitted to making up that rumour!" Lily snapped.  
"But come on Lils!" James pleaded.  
"No! James I should have known you would stick up for your best mate even when the girl is in the right! She knew Sirius like the back of her hand you saw that from the way she sussed his reason for being reluctant at restoring their relationship." Lily said. "James if you can't take my side against your best friend's even though I am in the right then there can be no future for us."  
With that Lily walked off. James stared after her like what just happened hadn't sunken in yet.

"Thanks a lot!" James snapped at Hannah.  
"What?" Hannah said "How the hell am I to blame? I didn't make you stick up for Sirius!"  
"Whatever Hannah." James snarled.  
"What the fuck was the look for?" Hannah asked.  
James didn't say anything  
"Well?"  
"You're the reason she started the argument in the first place- if you hadn't of opened your mouth none of that would have been said!"  
"Will you not take it out on her James?" Remus fumed. "It's not her fault."

"Yeah, right." James muttered under his breath.  
"She didn't make you stick up for Sirius." Remus continued. "Nor is she the reason Lily said what she said."  
"That's right STICK UP FOR YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

"Will you two break it up?" Natalie yelled, which made them both jump.   
"Remus is right." Natalie added. "Hannah didn't make you stick up for him and it's not her fault that Lily decided what she did."  
James muttered things under his breath-something that made Natalie slap him.

….

"Um, Rachel... What does this all mean... You know... Can there be an us?" Asked Connor confused. She turned to face him and made her mind up.   
"If that's what you want gorgeous." Rachel smiled at him.  
"You know it is." Connor grinned back. He pulled her to him for a kiss.  
…  
_Oh my God what have I done?_ thought Sirius. _I have lost my friends and my girlfriend all in the one night because I believed some stupid rumour!_  
A lonely tear slid down Sirius' cheek he dashed it away.  
_That is what I am going to be like soon, alone and forgotten about well Rachel will forget me. But do I want her to? _

_No, I don't. _

_I am going to win her back!_  
…  
Lily was in the girls' dorm she sobbed. She didn't like breaking up with any guy. So it was not a surprise she hated breaking up with the guy she loved.  
She wanted Rachel to get with Connor. To get over Sirius or to win him back by making him jealous and it didn't hurt Conner was _GORGEOUS!_   
But more than anything she wanted to have James warm, caring, loving and very male arms around her to hold her.  
A sob escaped into the empty room.

…

James stormed off trying to find Lily. He wanted to apologise, try and get her back. He wanted her more than anything he loved her more than anything. He didn't want to have to choose between his best friend and his girlfriend though.  
…  
"You didn't have to stick up for me you know." Hannah whispered to Remus  
"I know." Remus said "But you'd done nothing wrong, he shouldn't have just blamed you like that."  
…  
_How could I be so stupid?_ Sirius thought _I just lost everything- my girlfriend, my friends, my only family. I've got nothing._

…

_I wish that I had the marauders' map with me instead of Sirius,_ thought James.  
Then he knew where she was; in the girl's dorm - the one place he couldn't get.  
He let out a sigh and decided to go to bed.

…

Hannah knew it was a risk, but wasn't that what love was about? Taking risks? So Hannah took it. She turned to Remus and started to kiss him thoroughly until he was moaning with pleasure. Then she started to undo his shirt. He stopped her.  
"Are you sure, Hannah?" He asked looking into her eyes.  
"Dead sure." She answered.  
That night they made love in the third year boys' dorm.   
_That will give the girls a right old giggle,_ thought Hannah.  
…  
Rachel entered the girl's dorm and saw Lily asleep. Rachel walked over to Lily's sleeping form and saw her cheeks were wet. Rachel groaned.  
_I am sorry I wasn't there for you in your time of need Lily,_ thought Rachel.  
Rachel would ask Lily and Natalie if they were ok with her and Connor going out but not Hannah because Rachel knew she would feel like she was betraying Sirius, James would feel the same, Sirius, obviously, wouldn't be alright with it, she hoped Remus would be.  
Rachel went to bed thinking of Connor and their conversation by the lake bathed in moonlight. It was so romantic. Rachel fell asleep with a smile on her face.

…

It was a good thing that it was the Christmas holidays considering everything that had happened that night. The next morning (Boxing Day) James was no closer to talking to Lily as Sirius was to getting back together with Rachel. The only people who were talking- couple wise, were Hannah and Remus and Natalie and Justin.  
…

"Where did you disappear to last night?" Rachel asked Hannah.  
"No where." Hannah answered as innocently as possible .  
"Yeah, right." Rachel coughed sarcastically. "Well you weren't in our dorm OR the boys' dorm. So where were you?"  
Hannah giggled and said something but Rachel couldn't quite make it out   
"What?" She asked suspiciously.

Rachel took a sip of her hot chocolate.  
"The third boy's dorm erm doing more than making out." Said Hannah with a blush. Rachel spat out the hot chocolate and started to choke.  
"What?" Rachel asked after she had stop coughing. Then she giggled quietly then it got louder. Soon she had attracted the others' attention.   
"Rachel, don't." Hannah pleaded embarrassed.  
"Oh my god! Hannah, you and Remus had sex in the third year boys' dorm?" Shrieked Rachel. It was a good job they were in the common room.

It was also a good thing that there was only the two of them plus Remus, James, Lily, Sirius, Natalie and Justin in the Gryffindor Tower.   
"Like tell the whole school, why don't you?" Hannah said sarcastically, and had gone a brilliant shade of crimson, as had Remus.  
"Yeah." Rachel giggled "I'm sure Snape and Perry would see the funny side to it!"  
Hannah glared at Rachel.  
"I'm joking." She laughed.  
"And anyway it's none of your business what I do." Hannah pointed out.   
"He's my brother." Rachel said.  
"Yeah and Sirius is my cousin." Hannah retorted. "But did ya see me broadcast everything?"  
Rachel looked at her guiltily.  
"And I don't really care about you and Connor." She whispered to her. "Sirius' loss."  
They both giggled.  
…

James was trying to get Lily's attention. He caught her eye and smiled which she returned.  
"I'm sorry." He mouthed.

"Aww look all the old couples are together happy!" Said Natalie then she realised what she had said. "Oops, sorry I didn't mean to! I always do that!"  
"Dont worry babe. I still love you." Justin said kissing neck.  
"Oh Lily, where's the 'are you gonna let him call you that?' speech?" Natalie asked with grin.   
"I got over that when I felt the excitement when James called me it." Lily said.  
"Oooooo." The girls chorused giggling.

And Lily got her wish to have James's arms around her. She kissed him tenderly on the lips.  
"We should argue more often." James smiled when they broke apart.  
"Why?" Lily asked.  
"The fun of making up again." James chuckled and kissed her.

"Oh Hannah, I heard your comment to Rachel's before." Sirius said. "How is it my loss?" Sirius looked truly puzzled.

"You decided to split up with her cause of some idiotic rumour my Ex started." Hannah answered coolly. "You don't deserve her."   
"What about her and Connor?"  
"I don't care, she can go out with whoever she wants." Hannah snapped. "And I saw the look you gave Remus after Rachel's little outburst so don't even dare lecture me."

The room fell silent. It was becoming awkward. Rachel looked at her watch it was ten AM. She got up.  
"I am meeting up with Connor then we are going for a walk around the grounds." Rachel said getting up and placing her empty cup on the table and leaving the couch.  
She ran up the stairs to their dorm to collect her coat, gloves and scarf. When she returned down stairs she opened the portrait, waved to the others and said  
"See you all later!"

…

"What was that supposed to mean?" Sirius asked. "About not lecturing you."  
"Try the fact that I can at least keep a relationship for more than two months-you can't."  
"What?"   
"Nat and Rachel." Hannah answered plainly. "And if you ain't happy with me and Remus then tough."

"What on earth you talking about?" Sirius asked.  
"Every since we first did it you haven't half been acting weird towards him." Hannah snarled.  
"She's right." James agreed. "You have."  
"Okay what's going on here?" Lily asked confused. "Yesterday you were sticking up for him and now you're sort of having a go at him."  
James just shrugged his shoulders.  
"I'm going upstairs." Sirius snapped. "At least I won't get attacked with comments there." And with that he stormed off.  
"At least I got my wish anyway." Lily whispered to James.  
"What was that?"  
"For you to come and hold me in your arms." She whispered. "I wanted that more than anything yesterday."  
James saw a tear trickle down the side of her cheek and he dashed it away.  
"Well you've got me to hold you now." He grinned and kissed her hair.

…

"So tell me, are your friends all but that guy, of course, ok with us?" Connor asked as they walked around the grounds.  
"Yeah, all but him." Rachel said. They had walked around for half an hour having a real conversation, it was pure bliss and the fact that Connor was holding her hand didn't hurt.  
"Rachel, can I kiss you again?" Connor asked. Rachel's stomach flipped.  
"Yeah." Rachel answered at little breathily. And they kissed every so sweetly before Rachel deepened the kiss.

…

Lily giggled when James tickled her.  
"You got beautiful eyes you know that." James said. "In fact you're beautiful full stop!"  
She giggled again.  
"You're not so bad yourself." She grinned. "And of course I love you."


	30. Chapter 30

"I could kill your sister sometimes." Hannah muttered, as she and Remus walked round the castle, just to get out of the common room.   
"She's got a loud mouth." Remus stated. "What do you expect?"  
"Well you can't pick and choose your family can you?" Hannah laughed. "I mean look who I have for a brother."  
"I see what you mean." He smiled.   
"I wanna know why Sirius is acting like he is towards you as well though." Hannah whispered.  
"Your guess is as good as mine." Remus said.  
"Probably can't stand the fact that I'm sleeping with his best mate." Hannah suggested. She grinned evilly. "And he's not."

"You don't mean he wants to sleep with me do you?" Remus asked in mocked horror. Hannah giggled and smacked him on the arm.

…

"And I love you more than anything." James said. "And I wouldn't give you up for the world because you're so special to me."   
Lily smiled.  
"And I'm going to love you forever, no matter what happens."  
"I'll love you too." Lily responded.  
"I'm gonna be with you forever." James whispered.  
"You really believe that?" Lily asked.  
"Oh yeah." James said and kissed her passionately on the lips.

…

Connor ended the kiss to shout to one of his mates; "Fuck off!"   
They were cat calling to them. Rachel made a very hard snowball and hid it behind her back and followed Connor over to his loud mouth mate and when she was in close proximity she threw the snowball with all her might. It hit its target - the friend's face.  
Then a huge snowball fight broke out between her verses Connor and a big bunch of lads she took to be his mates. She was well out numbered.  
"We are going to cream you Lupin." Connor shouted.  
"In your dreams, McDermott." She shouted back then threw a snowball at him, straight in the mouth.

…

"I dunno." Lily said after they finished their kiss. "About being together forever."  
"What do you mean?" James asked.  
"Well there's something in the back of my mind telling me that it's not going to happen..." Lily started.  
"But what does your heart tell you?"  
"That I love you and I just want us to be together."  
"Just follow what your heart's telling you." James whispered, stroking her hair.

…

Two hours later everyone was soaked Rachel had won but now Connor was chasing her and she ran to the Gryffindor common room and had to dive in because her legs were so numb. She crashed into a confused Sirius who got up and shut the portrait door before Connor got in.  
Rachel started to laugh.  
"Why didn't you just walk in?" Sirius asked picking her up.  
"I can't walk because my legs are stiff from the cold." Rachel laughed. Sirius sat her by the fire.

"I think we best leave." James whispered to Lily  
"I think you're right."  
The two of them ran to the boys dorm, Lily was giggling out of control and looked like she was praying for something.

…

Remus shrugged.  
"It doesn't really matter what he thinks though does it?" He whispered. "Not if two people love each other."  
Hannah grinned and Remus kissed her softly.  
"Yeah, well Sirius is an idiot in the nicest of terms." Hannah said.   
"You really are in a mood with him now aren't you?"   
"Ya think?"

…

Sirius handed Rachel a steaming cup of hot chocolate. She took a sip.   
"Mmmm." Rachel murmured her thanks.  
"Rachel, I still love you." Sirius blurted out. "I always will."   
"Sirius, you can't do that!" Rachel cried.  
"Can't do what, love you?" Sirius asked coming closer to her. Rachel's stomach did a little flip.  
"No, you can't love me and you can't say you do when you ended it because you believed a rumour about me instead of having faith!" Rachel shouted. When she had finished her little speech Sirius kissed her passionately, a kiss which had Rachel kissing him back.

…

"What do you thinks gonna happen downstairs?" James asked  
"I dunno but I got a feeling about something." Lily giggled   
"What?" James asked  
Lily gave him a look  
"About SOMETHING!"  
"Oh." James said catching on eventually "How on earth did you work that out?"  
"Hello, they still have feeling for each other it's SO obvious." Lily stated "Why else would both Sirius and Rachel act like they did for the past two days towards each other."  
"Yesterday I thought she was just using Connor to make Sirius jealous but now I don't know what to think." James said.

…

Smack! Rachel slapped Sirius.  
"Sirius, I am going out with Connor!" Rachel exclaimed guilty.  
"A few minutes ago you forgot that!" Sirius said lethally. "I think you are using Connor to make me jealous!"  
"Well I'm not! If you must know I have had a crush on Connor since fifth year!" Rachel snapped. Sirius' jaw dropped.

…

"I think Rachel and Sirius will end up back together eventually." Lily said. "Just don't know when."  
"I don't know, I think Rachel really likes Connor." James pointed out.   
"I really don't know what to think anymore about this." Lily muttered.  
…  
Natalie and Justin were in the room of requirements making out. They just wanted privacy and to get out of the common room.  
"Justin?" Natalie asked. "Do you love me?"  
"What?" He asked, shocked by what she had just said. "Of course I do. Why?"  
"I don't know why I asked." Natalie answered "I think it's with everything that's happened."  
"But I do love you." Justin grinned.

…  
"Hey don't take it out on me." Remus said.  
"Sorry." Hannah apologised. "I didn't mean to, it's just that he gets me so mad -sometimes I just feel like killing him."  
"You love him really." Remus joked.  
"Yeah and I love you almost as much." Hannah said. "And that's saying something because although I couldn't love anyone more than I do Sirius, you come pretty close."  
"Cause you're the only family each other has." Remus finished.  
"Something like that."

…

Sirius seemed to have recovered.  
"You are willing to let love go for a crush!" He fumed.  
"If what we had was love then this wouldn't have happened!" Rachel felt tears streaming down her face.  
"When are you going to get over that? You know I'm an idiot!" Sirius cried.  
"I knew you were an idiot but I couldn't help thinking that when you were told that Perry made it up-"  
"Snape." Corrected Sirius.  
"That Snape made it up you didn't seem like you wanted to re-commit yourself to me, it seemed you liked the attention which you got when you were single more than you did our relationship!" By now Rachel was sobbing her heart out. After her dad Rachel had always made sure so boys or men ever hurt her again, looks like she was back to square one. But this time it was different she wanted to fall into his arms and kiss him and tell him how much she loved him. It seemed that she was sick of not showing her feelings.

Sirius came to her and took her hands and kissed them both and kneeled before her.  
"Rachel-" He looked at her "-I love you and I wanted for us to try again."  
Rachel shook her head and tears went splashing Sirius dried the remaining ones and kissed that place they last were, then he looked her in the eyes and they both leaned in the Natalie and Justin fell through the portrait.

"Did we just interrupt anything then?" Natalie asked.  
"NO!" They both straightened up.  
Natalie still looked suspicious.   
"Right."  
She and Justin sat down by the fire.  
"I never meant to hurt you." Sirius mouthed, just in case Justin and Natalie were listening. Rachel didn't say anything, she just looked into his eyes.

….

"You think it's safe to go back down?" Lily asked.  
"Maybe..." James grinned. "I can think of better things to do."  
Lily wasn't sure.  
"Only if, you're ready." James said. In that moment Lily decided she was.

Lily looked at James.  
"I'm ready." She whispered. James looked shocked.  
"Are you sure?" He asked his eyes wide.  
"Dead sure." She answered.  
James took her hand and led her to his bed and kissed her softly. Lily used her weight to tip them onto the bed. James and Lily began to kiss each other like they were out of control. Soon James was kissing her breasts and Lily was tracing his six pack. Before Lily knew it James had taken her virginity and she had no regrets.  
They fell asleep together, their energy spent.

….

"I swear that life is too complicated." Hannah added .  
"Well, it wouldn't be all the fun it is if it wasn't." Remus chuckled.   
"Yeah, I suppose." Hannah giggled.  
"Why the hell are you four girls always giggly?" Remus asked.  
"It's a girl thing." Hannah responded.  
"Yeah I know." Remus said. "You and Rachel are the worst."  
"Oi." Hannah said, hitting him over the head. "Do you want to end up like Sirius? I.E no girlfriend!"  
"No." Remus said quickly.  
"Thought not." Hannah laughed.  
Remus took hold of her and whirled her into an empty classroom and kissed her tenderly on the lips.  
…  
"I think they want us to leave." Justin whispered to Natalie  
"Oh yeah, I know that." Natalie smiled evilly "I'm just choosing not to."   
"You're really evil you know that." Justin laughed  
"Oh I already knew that."

…

"Rachel, how are your legs?" Sirius asked suddenly.  
"What happened?" Asked Natalie concerned.  
"I had a snowball fight for about two hours and the cold stiffened my legs." Rachel said. She moved one of her legs "Still a little stiff."  
"Sirius, go and get her some hot water bottles. I'll go and get you a blanket, Rach." Natalie said going up to their dorm.  
"So what happened before we fell in?" Justin asked when Sirius and Natalie left. Rachel just looked at him

…

Hannah ended the kiss ever so sweetly and they just gazed into each other's eyes for a few moments, until they heard someone try and open the door to the classroom when they snapped back into reality. Whoever it was seemed to have given up. They didn't want to risk a teacher walking in on them.  
"I think it's probably safe to go back to the common room." Remus whispered  
"Yeah, come on." Hannah unlocked the door.  
They ran back to the common room when they went through the portrait hole they saw Justin talking to Rachel.

…  
"What did we nearly walk in on?" Justin repeated.  
Rachel didn't say anything.  
"What do ya mean?" Hannah asked. "What did you nearly walk in on?"  
"Me and Nat." Justin explained. "But she won't tell us what."  
"What did they nearly walk in on?" Hannah and Remus asked.

"Nothing." Rachel said. Actually Rachel wasn't quite sure what they had walked in on. She was very confused.  
She still liked Sirius - well loved - but she really like Connor. Did she really want to risk losing her chance at love over an old crush?  
_The truth,_ Rachel admitted to herself, _is I dont know, am I really in love with Sirius or do I really, really like Connor?_  
"Are you sure?" Hannah asked. _No_ Rachel said to herself.  
"Yes." Rachel answered ignoring the inner voice. Hannah, Remus and Justin just looked at her. "I don't really know."

"What do you mean?"  
"I'm so confused." Rachel muttered.   
"About, what?" They asked.  
"About all of this."  
The rest of them had blank looks on their faces   
"About all of WHAT?" They asked.  
"I think I'm still in love with Sirius." She blurted out. "But then again I like Connor."

"What are you saying?" Justin asked.  
"I don't know." Rachel moaned "I'm really confused about all this. I mean I'm thinking do I really want to risk losing my chance at love over an old crush? And then I'm thinking am I really in love with Sirius or do I just really, really like Connor? I really don't know anymore."   
"What's your heart saying?" Hannah asked softly.   
"What?"  
"I've always been told that if you want an answer then you should always listen to your heart... What's your heart saying?"

"My heart is saying... My heart is saying that I should just give it a break!" Rachel cried. Rachel felt tears sliding down her cheeks. Tears of frustration and heartache where bitter and fast flowing.   
"Sh, Rach, it is going to be alright I promise." Sirius was there. His arms were around her and he was comforting her.   
"Y-y-you heard?" Rachel asked still crying.  
"Every word." He answered truthfully.  
"A-a-and what do you think of what I said?" Rachel asked. She had stopped crying but the tears were still falling.  
"I think you feel exactly how I feel." Sirius said.  
"Except, you're not crushing on Connor." Rachel said in a small voice.  
"Except, I'm not crushing on Connor." Sirius agreed with a chuckle. Rachel had a very small laugh.

"So where are Lily and James anyway?" Hannah asked suddenly.  
"I don't really know." Natalie answered.  
"Well they disappeared when I came into the common room."  
"Ah."   
"So where did you two go before?" Sirius looked at Hannah and Remus.  
"Just around the castle, I swear the tension in the common room was unbearable." They replied.

"I wanna know why you're acting like you are towards Remus though." Hannah added.  
"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.  
"Try I want to know why you are acting like you are towards Remus at the moment." Hannah snapped. "And I want the truth."

"How the hell am I acting?" Sirius asked.  
"You're treating him like he's taking advantage of me." Hannah snapped.  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Sirius said.  
"Oh yes you do." Hannah sneered. "Try treating him like one of your best mate again."  
"Will you quit arguing with each other!" Natalie and Rachel yelled.  
"Yeah, especially about me." Remus added.  
"Fine." Hannah snapped and stormed out of the common room.

"I am sorry but I have to say this," Began Rachel "That girl is like an emotional yo-yo."  
Sirius and Natalie murmured their agreements.  
"Rach, you're right but she's our friend-" Justin tried to reason.  
"I didn't say she wasn't, I was just saying she has mad mood swings!" Rachel stated. A few minutes passed.  
"Maybe it's that time of the month." Sirius said as Remus went out of the common room after Hannah. Justin said in a hushed voice.  
"Or maybe the rumours about her and Remus are true."  
Everyone just looked at him.

"I'm more likely to go with Sirius on this one." Natalie said. "It's the most logical explanation."  
"I'm gonna agree with him as well." Rachel added.  
"I just suggested something." Justin said.

"We heard Justin." Rachel said. "It's just that she has been complaining of pains lately."  
"So?" Justin questioned this.  
"So she only just that once a month." Natalie said.  
"I still think she is pregnant." Justin said stubbornly.  
"She can't be, because I come on two days after her always and I... Haven't come on, yet!" Rachel said. She felt panic creeping in yet.  
"And I start three days before her." Natalie said. "I finished tomorrow! Yay! I hate being on my period!"  
"I know all that blood!" Rachel said dramatically.  
"Ew! Too much information!" The boys said disdainfully.

"Well ya shouldn't have mentioned it then should ya." They laughed, Sirius and Justin looking almost traumatised. This made the girls laugh even harder.

They were still laughing when Hannah and Remus walked back into the common room.  
"What?" Hannah asked curiously  
"Oh nothing." Natalie giggled "Just my boyfriend thinking you're pregnant."  
"You what?"  
"Well the mood swings..." Justin started.  
"Haven't you ever heard of that time of the month?" Hannah asked.

"SEE I TOLD YOU THAT WAS THE REASON!" Sirius said. Then he blushed and muttered. "Ok, well too loud."  
"Yeah Sirius, well too loud." Hannah said with a frown.  
"Oh my gawd!" Said Rachel in her best American accent "Will you lot be happy already? It is the Christmas holidays! I know you have all been too serious and moody to see that but guess what? This is the season to be jolly and happy so start being cheery, NOW!"

They giggled at Rachel's accent.  
"What there a point to that accent then?" Remus asked.  
"Yeah." Rachel replied. "To make you laugh."  
"Well it worked." Hannah giggled . "Why do you do that?" Hannah turned to Sirius who was hiding behind Rachel.  
"Do what?" Sirius asked.   
"Hide or back away from me every month round about this time."  
"Because you always take your mood swings out on me." Sirius whined. "That's why."  
"Do I?" Hannah asked.  
"YES!" Sirius and Remus yelled. "On both of us."  
"Sorry." Hannah muttered biting her lip. "I didn't realise."  
"Sure." They coughed, rolling their eyes.  
"Do you really want to get me angry at the moment?" Hannah asked sweetly. "Cause you know what will happen if you do."

"OH MY GOD SHUT UP!" Rachel shouted annoyed. "You're doing it again Hannah!"  
"I'm sorry but I'm having fun!" Hannah said laughing.  
"Yeah, well the rest of us aren't." Rachel muttered to herself quietly.  
"What did you say, Rach?" Hannah asked.  
"I said, well the rest of us aren't." Rachel said. She knew she was rising to the bait Hannah had set.  
"That isn't _my_ problem." Hannah said back sweetly. She turned away from them to walk to the girls' dorm.   
"It will be when you have no friends because of it." Rachel said darkly. This made Hannah spin around.  
"What did you say?" Hannah asked threateningly.  
"You heard." Rachel said unflinching.  
"Yes, I heard, but I want to hear you say it to my face." Spat Hannah. Rachel walked towards Hannah so she was looking into her eyes and their faces where about an inch apart.  
"I said, it'll be your problem when you have no friends because of it." Rachel said, she knew she was treading on dangerous ground and as a result she got a slap off Hannah.  
Rachel felt tears welling in her eyes. The slap hurt, Rachel could feel her skin stinging.  
"You see Hannah, you have a temper which you can't control, and until you can control it I don't want to be your friend." Rachel said with that she walked out of the common room and into the outside corridor.

Hannah sank to her knees, she never meant to slap Rachel but something inside her just snapped. She didn't know how to control it - she never had been able to and now she'd lost her best friend because of it.  
"Hannah?" Sirius said. "Hannah, are you okay?" He knelt down in front of her  
Hannah shook her head and Sirius could see her tears glistening in her eyes.  
"She knows I can't control it." She whispered. "I can't control my temper anymore than..." She looked up and saw Remus. "Anymore than Remus can prevent being a werewolf."

Remus looked at her  
"Sorry, you were just the first person I saw." Hannah said.  
"It's alright, I know what you mean though."   
"I just want my best friend back." She whispered to herself.

…

Rachel was blinded by tears. She couldn't see where she was going. She bumped into someone she knew it was a boy though.  
"Well, look who it is, Rachel the survivor." It was Snape.  
"Shut up Snivellus!" Spat Rachel.  
"What's up now with girl wonder?" Perry said.  
"I guess you're not as perfect as we thought." Snape said.  
"We all thought you were really and truly perfect, head girl, very attractive, great body, great personality, all the boys after you." Perry sneered.  
"And your army of little skanks." Snape added.  
"Including your sister?" Rachel asked.  
"Yes but I just realised I said army - you have an empire of skanks and a few of those are Slytherins." Spat Snape. "I guess you get a lot of favours owed from being a SLUT."  
Slap! Rachel slapped him and stormed away. She had no idea where she was going but she knew she was sobbing. Crying in anger, frustration, self pity and sadness. Rachel dropped to the ground weeping. She had no idea where she was by seeing it, but she knew she was by the lake she could hear the water. The lapping water soothed her.

Rachel was confused.  
"Can I have some guidance please?" Rachel shouted up into the sky. "A sign! Anything!"  
Some happened just then, and to someone who could be watching it looked like Rachel had fainted when really she was having a vision.  
"Rachel how does it feel to know I am going to kill the boy you thought you would live with for ever?" A man hissed.  
"But why Connor?" An older Rachel asked.  
"Because if I can't have you no one can!" Connor shouted.  
"Please Connor spare him! Kill me instead!" Pleaded older Rachel tears were flowing freely down her cheeks while she looked at the man who she was trying to save. Rachel realised that older Rachel was trying to save Sirius!  
"No! I dont want you dead, I want him dead!" Shouted Connor. "Why did you string me along for a whole year? Why didn't you just break up with me when you realised you truly loved him but between us was only lust?"  
"I don't know." Older Rachel sobbed.  
"That was your mistake!" Connor said coldly. "AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
…  
"Sirius!" Rachel screamed. She was sobbing.

"Rachel needs us!" Remus said suddenly breaking off his stream of comforts to Hannah.  
"It's always about Rachel!" Hannah screamed.  
"You know Hannah, Rachel is right your temper will have you losing friends I suggest you start to work on keeping it under control." Lily said.  
"How dare-"  
"Look Rachel really needs her friends right now so let's go!" Remus said, he had cut off Hannah's burst of rage.  
"Um, one question Rem, where is she?" Sirius asked.  
"What is your heart telling you?" Remus asked.  
"The lake." Sirius said.  
"Right, water has been Rachel's, I don't know, er… leaning post. So she would go to the lake." Remus said. They all - including Hannah - ran to the lake.

…

"No! Not again!" Shouted Rachel in protest next thing she knew she was having another vision.  
…  
They were at the end of the year party. James had just dropped down on to bended knee.  
"Lily, will you marry me?" He asked a gob smacked Lily.  
"Yes!" Lily said after what he had said sunk in.  
"Oh! I have just realised that all of us are now engaged!" Natalie said. Rachel looked down at her finger and saw a beautiful ring, a ruby surrounded by diamonds. It was gorgeous!  
"Yeah, but me and Rachel have some news." Sirius said putting his arms around her. She leaned back into his warmth.  
"We are getting married sooner than planned." She said. "We are getting married on boxing day."  
"Oh! A Christmas wedding! How, romantic!" Natalie sighed.  
"Remus and I have news." Said Hannah. "I'm pregnant!"  
…  
Rachel shot up from her lying position on the ground.  
"I am going to be an Auntie by the time I finish Hogwarts!" Rachel whispered in shock to herself.

"Rachel!" Sirius yelled.  
Rachel turned around and flew into his arms. He stroked her hair and held her tight in his arms.  
"Shush." He whispered soothingly "It's going to be alright now." He rocked her in his arms for a few minutes.  
_What do I tell them?_ Rachel thought _I dunno if I should tell them_  
"What happened?" Sirius asked.  
"I had these visions." Rachel whispered "They were so scary."  
"What were they?"  
Rachel just shook her head, she closed her eyes and she could hear those last words from Connor. Repeating themselves in her head. She decided not to tell them about her first vision.  
"I had a vision of our end of year party but I'm not saying what I saw 'cause it'll spoil the surprises."  
"Tell us." They pleaded

"Is it a good surprise or a bad one?" Hannah asked. Rachel grinned at her.  
"A good one, a very good one." She said.  
"Why are you looking at her like that?" Remus asked. Rachel giggled evilly.  
"What?" Hannah asked. Rachel did some quick thinking.  
"Nothing." Rachel said. An evil grin spread its way on her face. She hit James "Tick! You're it!"   
Rachel ran way laughing.

"Rachel, TELL ME!" Hannah yelled  
"No!" She giggled "But I will tell you something."  
"What?" Hannah asked   
"Time out a sec." Rachel said "I've found a way for you to take your temper out on someone."  
"Who?" Hannah asked  
"Your brother." Rachel answered  
"Why?"   
"He called you all my 'Empire of little skanks'"  
"He WHAT?" Hannah thundered.  
"Thought it would get you angry." Rachel muttered.  
"Where is he?"  
"Castle somewhere." Rachel replied.  
"Where's the marauders map?" Hannah asked.  
"Here." Remus passed it to her.  
Hannah looked at the map

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good. Found him." Hannah said after a few moments and ran in the castle to take her rage out on her brother.

"Maybe we should go and save him?" Remus asked.  
"I second that motion." Rachel said tearing after Hannah. Remus followed her. The others shrugged and ran after them.  
They finally caught up with Remus but still had to catch up with Rachel, when they did, Rachel was trying to pull Hannah off Perry and Snape.

"Hannah, killing him isn't going to solve anything." Rachel said.  
"No it may not solve anything." Hannah said through gritted teeth. "But it's making me feel a whole lot better after what he just said."  
"What did he say?" Sirius asked.  
"Well for starters I overheard his little scheme to split Lily, James, me, Remus, you and Rachel up." Hannah explained. "Which he won't go through with if he doesn't want me to 'accidentally' spill his little secret to the whole school."  
"What secret?" Everyone apart from Snape asked.


	31. Chapter 31

"You wouldn't." Snape said panicking.  
"Wouldn't I?" Hannah sneered.  
"What secret?" They asked.  
"I'll explain later." Hannah promised.  
"You just said you wouldn't tell." Snape said.  
"I said I wouldn't tell the whole school, I didn't say I wouldn't tell these." Hannah. pointed out. "I don't keep secrets from them."  
"How do you know anyway?" Snape asked.  
"Just cause you think I'm stupid, doesn't mean I am." Hannah answered coolly.  
"Did he say anything else?" Rachel asked.   
"Hell yeah." Hannah said looking at her brother, she felt something towards him that she never thought she would to anyone - deepest hatred. "He was going on about the usual crap you hear from him. That Remus don't deserve me, that he can't believe I slept with him, that he could have given me something or worse got me pregnant." Hannah spat those last few words. "That was why I flew at him. It had nothing to do with what he said to you before."  
_Only point is, he gonna be right_ Rachel thought _He is going to get you pregnant._  
"I think you need to calm down Hannah." Remus whispered, taking hold of her.  
"Get your hands off of my sister." Snape spat.

Rachel pushed Hannah to Remus and walked towards Snape.  
"Or you'll what Snivellius?" Spat Rachel. "One, I just saved your life and two, I wouldn't threaten me."  
"Why the hell not?" Sneered Snape. "You're not untouchable! You are just a worthless piece of shit!"  
A statute exploded.  
"I am not worthless!" Rachel said. She felt tears making their way once again down her cheeks. Snape words were bringing memories back to her. Rachel's emotions were running wild.  
…  
"Your worthless!"  
"You're an expensive joke!"  
"You dont compared to Remus!"  
…  
Her father's accusations were flooding back to her. Rachel fell to the floor crying. She was breaking down in front of Snape, Perry, Remus, Hannah, Sirius, James, Lily, Natalie and Justin.  
Rachel saw Snape and Perry backing away as if she was contagious.

…  
"Rachel, come here! I said Come here!" Her father yelled. "Rachel it's your fault I suffer! You must be punished!"  
"I'm sorry daddy!" A four-year-old Rachel cried. Rachel ran away from her father as fast as her toddler legs could run.  
It wasn't fast enough he soon caught up with her. He started to beat her, kicking her, he slapped her.  
"Why can't you be good like Remus!" Her father yelled. Rachel was sobbing from the pain. She couldn't think for the pain. "Time to visit the closet again!"   
Rachel just sobbed. Her father picked her up and took her from her bedroom to the cupboard under the stairs. He left her there for two days at a time as a punishment.  
Rachel sobbed, slept and breathed. When the two days were up Rachel was on her way to dying. Then her mum opened the door. Her mum's face was welcomed into Rachel's open arms. Her mum took her to bed and fed her soup and gave her little sips of water. Then her mother said she must rest for a while and when she was better she mustn't get daddy angry. Rachel nodded weakly and fell asleep.  
…

Rachel sobbed. Remus came to her aid and held her while she sobbed.  
What Rachel did not realise was she had an audience of pupils, ghosts, paintings, Filch and his cat, Mrs Norris, teachers and Dumbledore.

"Students will return to their dormitories immediately." Dumbledore ordered.  
Reluctantly everyone left until there was only Snape, Perry, Remus, Hannah, Rachel, Sirius, James, Lily, Natalie and Justin, Dumbledore and Magonagol left.  
Rachel just sobbed in her brother's arms she didn't care if she was crying anymore.  
"I think it's best for you to take your sister to the hospital wing Mr Lupin." Dumbledore said.  
Remus did as he was told and took Rachel to the hospital wing. Dumbledore turned to the rest of them.   
"What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened sir, Snape called her worthless!" Hannah said angrily. "It brought memories of her years of child abuse back to life!"  
"Mr. Snape is that true?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Yes." Snape mumbled.  
"Mr. Snape we didn't quite hear that." Professor Dougle said crossly.  
"Yes." Snape said.  
"Mr Snape, do you know what Rachel has been through?" Dumbledore asked.  
"Yes... Child abuse." Snape answered.  
"That's not what I meant... I will re-phrase it. Do you know the extent of her child abuse?" Dumbledore asked. Snape shook his head. "No I thought not, all of you make your way to the hospital wing I want to show you something if Miss Lupin will let us."  
They all walked to the hospital wing with an ever-growing sense of dread.

"What do you want to show us, Professor?" James asked.  
"Wait, until we get inside and I ask Miss Lupin." Dumbledore answered.   
They made their way into the Hospital wing. They went inside and they could hear Rachel's sobs echoing. Sirius ran to her - she'd never been so glad to see him. She had been sitting on the edge of the bed and she just fell into his arms.  
"It's alright Rach." He said soothingly, she buried her head into his shoulder.  
Dumbledore cleared his throat.  
"Miss Lupin, I was wondering if I could show your friends something." He said.   
"They're not my friends." Rachel spat pointing at Snape and Perry.  
"But I would still like to show them." Dumbledore said. "With your permission of course"  
"What do you want to show them?" Rachel asked warily.

"The proof of your very painful and heart wrenching childhood." Dumbledore said.  
"Through my memories?" Rachel asked seeking reassurance in his eyes. They did not hold their usual twinkle. He nodded.  
"It will not hurt Miss Lupin I assure you, it will not affect you in any way-"  
"Except they will know my darkest secrets, the ones I have tried for so long to keep hidden." Rachel said cutting Dumbledore off.  
"Well there is that-"  
"I'll risk it." Rachel said looking at everyone in the hospital. "Fasten your seatbelts, you're in for a horrific and bumpy ride."

"Start." Rachel said simply. Dumbledore said a complicated spell and Rachel's memory came alive.

…  
"I'm sorry daddy! I'll change, I promise!" Rachel cried running from her father. "I'll be good."  
"It's too late! You broke the rules! You have to be punished!" Her father screamed.   
"Daddy _please!_" Rachel screamed sobbing.  
"Come here!" Yelled her father as Rachel ran away from him.  
"I'll never do it again! I love you, daddy!" Rachel cried.  
"If you loved me, you would have been a better person!" Her father yelled. Rachel ran to the door but it was locked.  
"Daddy, please for give me!" Rachel sobbed.  
"No where to run, now." Her father taunted as he cornered her.  
"No don't! Daddy, please!" She tried to dodge past him but he grabbed her. Then he punched her and dropped her to the floor where he proceeded to kick her in the stomach till she spat out blood then he threw her against the wall. She managed to lift her head.  
"You not my daughter." He said. She blacked out.  
…  
Hannah was pale. Remus looked like he was in a never ending nightmare. Sirius, James, Lily, Natalie, Justin, Perry and Snape looked shocked. Rachel was rocking herself and little sob was heard every so often.  
"Continue." Rachel commanded. Another memory came alive.

…

"Mummy, why does daddy always hit me? Doesn't he love me?" Rachel asked her mother.  
"He loves you... You just scared him that's all honey." Her mum said softly.  
"Oh he is right then... I am a bad person." Rachel said sadly. Rachel's mum stopped what she was doing.  
"You're not a bad person, Rach... Your father isn't well that's all." Her mother said. "Just, stay out of his way and you'll be fine."  
"Ok mum." Said Rachel, she skipped out of the room and right into her father. "Sorry daddy I-"  
"Why can't you be good for one second?" Her father shouted at her.  
"I am sorry daddy." Rachel said fearfully.  
"Get to your room I will be up in a minute to sort you out." Her father said to her. He went into the kitchen and kissed his wife on the cheek. "I am glad to see one of you has learnt your lesson honey."   
"Rachel, when are you going to learn?" Her father snapped upon entering her room. He hit her again and again. Finally he left her in total agony. She was laying there on the floor clutching her ribs and she was bleeding. Remus came in and stared at her in horror.  
"He's gone out Rachel... I'm going to get mum... We'll take you the hospital." Remus said fearfully. He ran out her bedroom. Rachel passed out.  
…  
Hannah was paler still. All of their expressions were horrified, except Remus looked like he was re-living that day.  
"My father used to abuse our mother too, but then she became obedient." Rachel told them.   
"These memories you are showing us are the one you most clearly remember?" Dumbledore asked.  
"No and yes, these are the memories are the ones I relived in Azkaban." Rachel explained. "Next one."

…

"The little bitch has been fucking up again." Her father swore drunkenly, his words were slurred. He stumbled, he wasn't walking in a straight line.  
Rachel was doing a jigsaw. It happened so suddenly, she hit the wall.  
Rachel cried out when his foot connected with her hipbone. He yelled in pain.  
He picked her up and threw her into the wall again and again and again. He didn't stop until she let out a whimper of pain and blacked out.  
…  
"Next one." Rachel said hoarsely.

…  
"You're worthless you know that?" Her father snapped. He was drunk.  
"Yes daddy. I know. Ow!" He had slapped her. He picked her up and punched her. Then he kicked her but he didn't stop when she spat out blood. He picked her up and threw her against the wall. Then he came storming over and picked her up and smashed her into the wall then he threw her away from him.  
He did the same again and he continued the process. When he finished she was on the floor in the middle of the living room. The front door opened. It was Remus and her mother. Her mother screamed something about blood.  
"She'll be ok, nothing wrong with her-" Her father was shot by her mother.   
Her father was on the floor bleeding and moaning. He was holding his shin.  
"Come on Rachel let's get you to hospital." Her mother said picking her up. Rachel screamed in agony. "I know honey, I know. Remus, get in the car."  
Rachel passed out.   
**…(this is a bit later on when Rachel wakes up)…**  
Rachel's mother was sobbing.  
"Mummy, why are you crying?" Rachel asked her mother.  
"Rachel?" Her mother looked up in shock. "Oh thank God. The doctors said if you didn't wake up to day you never would… Oh my baby I nearly lost you!"  
"I know." Rachel sobbed.  
"He's gone, Rachel. He wont come back either." Her mother said. "You're safe."

…

"Next one." Said Rachel, tears wear streaming down her face.

…  
"Rach, I can't believe I almost lost you!" Remus sobbed. Rachel was sobbing while they hugged each other.  
"I know, I know." Rachel sobbed. "What about dad?"  
"He's in prison... Mum told social services." Remus sniffed.  
"Social services?" Rachel asked sniffing.  
"The people in suits when you were last in here they were social services." Remus told her wiping her tears.  
"Oh." Rachel sniffed.  
"Hey what's this?" Remus asked pulling out what Rachel had been doing today. She made to grab for it but he was too quick for and he read it.   
"Rachel… That's so moving." Said Remus shocked.  
"Remus do you want your marble back?" Rachel asked.  
"No." Remus laughed.  
"Remus… I feel dizzy." Rachel said.  
"Mum!" Remus yelled. Rachel passed out.

…

"Remus-"  
"Rach, I don't want my marble back."  
"Next one." Said Rachel with a watery smile.

…  
"What are these?" Shouted Rachel's father coming into her room. "Who have you told you little bitch!"  
Rachel was slapped.  
"No one, daddy I promised!"  
"You spiteful little cow!" Shouted her father ripped up her poems. He smacked, slapped and kicked her. He would have continued but there was a knock at the door he left to answered it. Rachel grabbed the pieces of papers from the floor and put them in a drawer then got another piece of paper and wrote words on it then tore it up and threw the pieces in the bin.  
When her father came back, he looked at the clean floor and a tear stained Rachel. He slapped her.  
"Where are they?" He asked.  
"In the bin." Said Rachel fearfully she got a punch.  
"I am going to teach you a lesson, and the lesson is to follow orders and not to do things when you are not told to." Her father spat in her face. He punched and kicked her but when Rachel passed out he continued. Fifteen minutes after Rachel had passed out he left her in a pool of her own blood."

…  
"That's-" Sob "All-" Sob "I-" Sob "Want-" Sob "To show you." Rachel started to sob her heart out Remus flew to her and wrapped her in a hug cocooning her from the others pitying gaze.  
"Leave." Remus told everyone. They all complied.

…

"Happy now?" Hannah asked Snape.  
"I don't know what you mean." Snape muttered.  
"If you hadn't have called her worthless then she'd never have had to re-live them." Hannah snapped.   
"How was I supposed to know..." Snape started but was cut off.  
"That's the point you don't think about what you're saying. You never have. I'm not even gonna bother wasting my breath on you" Hannah said, her face still extremely pale.  
Hannah, Justin, James, Lily, Sirius and Natalie headed towards the Gryffindor common room and the three girls went to bed without saying a word about what had just happened. James, Sirius and Justin did the same about half an hour later.

The girls had dreams that night that sort of showed the future although they wouldn't have realized it.

**(Lily's dream)**  
They were at the end of year party and she was dancing with James and he was twirling her around. They looked cute together.   
"I love you." He whispered in her ear.  
"I love you too." Lily whispered back.  
She leant her head against him and they swayed to the music.  
"Close your eyes." James said.  
"What?"  
"Just close them a minute."  
Lily did as she was told.  
"You can open them now."  
James was on the floor on a bended knee  
"Lily will you marry me?" He asked, she looked absolutely gob smacked.

**(Reality)**  
Lily turned over and she had a smile in her face.

**(Hannah's dream)**  
"Hannah what's wrong?" Remus asked softly   
"What's wrong?" Hannah shrieked, "I'm pregnant, that's what's wrong."  
She fell into his arms and just sobbed   
"Shush." He comforted her "It's going to be alright."   
"How do you work that out?" Hannah asked  
"I just know it's going to be alright." Remus answered "And I'm so sorry, I know this is the last thing that you wanted to happen."  
"Yeah well I've had nearly a month to try and get my head around it." Hannah whispered "And I still can't." Her voice sounded almost distant.  
"You've known for nearly a month?" Remus asked   
Hannah nodded  
"Ever since Rachel made me take a test."   
"Rachel knew as well?" Remus asked, "Why didn't you tell me when you found out?"  
"Because I couldn't take it in myself." Hannah answered, "Let alone tell anyone else and I made Rachel promise not to tell anyone."

**(Reality)**  
Hannah woke up in shock but then she realised it was just a dream and nothing more and went back to sleep.

**(Natalie's dream)**  
She was reading a poem from Justin.  
**_More beautiful than any rose  
More precious than any diamond   
More special than anything I've ever seen  
The best thing that ever happened to me was meeting you  
Will you marry me?_**  
She dropped the poem in shock, she was in the middle of the common room and no one was there – or so she thought. The next thing she knew someone had put their arms around her waist. It was Justin.  
"You got my poem then?" Justin said, "I'm sorry it's a bit cheesy."  
"It's perfect!" Natalie breathed.  
"So will you?" Justin asked, bending down on one knee. "Will you marry me?"  
**(Reality)**  
Natalie turned and had a grin on her face.

…

The next morning there was only one thing in the girls' minds. The dreams.   
"What you two looking so smug for?" Hannah asked'   
"Dreams we had last night." They replied.

"Tell." Hannah said  
"Well I dreamt that we were at the end of year party and James proposed to me." Lily squealed.

"And I dreamt that Justin proposed to me through a poem." Natalie added.  
"Wow." Hannah breathed. "That's so sweet."   
"Isn't it just?" Natalie said.  
"My dream like totally completely freaked me out." Hannah said.  
"What was it?"  
"I don't wanna talk about it." Hannah muttered  
"Please?" The girls give her a puppy dog look   
"Oh alright." Hannah gave in. "I dreamt that I was telling Remus that I was pregnant."  
"What's so freaky about that?" Lily asked.  
"I was still at Hogwarts." Hannah added. "At least it was only a dream."  
"Yeah." Lily sighed. "I wish mine would be real."  
"Me too." Natalie added. "Oh well, no point dwelling on dreams is there?"  
"S'pose not." Hannah and Lily said.  
"I wonder if Rachel's okay." Hannah said changing the subject.   
"Shall we go and find out?" Lily asked.

…

Rachel had fallen asleep in Remus' arms. Her cheeks were still wet from crying. Remus decided to lay her on the bed then sit beside her on a chair. But when Remus touched Rachel he had a vision and so did Rachel.

**(Remus' Vision)**  
He was in a church standing to Sirius' right by James. The three of them were in suits. To Sirius' left was Rachel in a wedding dress. Remus' jaw dropped, he was at Rachel's and Sirius' wedding. If it was even possible, Remus' jaw dropped at the sight of Hannah on Rachel's left, she was drop dead gorgeous in a peach dress that clung to her curves and body.  
"Rachel Joanna Lupin do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, to honour and to cherish him? For better or for worse? In sickness and in health? Till death do you part?" The Priest asked in his lifeless voice. When a buzz of chatter started Remus noticed it was taking Rachel a long time to answer the priest.  
"I c-c-c-cant." Rachel said on a sob. She hitched her skirt and ran from the church. Sirius dropped to his knees in shock. Hannah dropped her flowers. Remus turned and watched his sister's retreating back. And James was looking at the spot were Rachel had stood when she had jilted Sirius at the altar.  
…  
_I can't let you marry Sirius now Rachel,_ thought Remus, _You'll break his heart._

…

**(Rachel's vision)**  
She was in a wedding dress that was strapless and white and she was walking up a pathway to a front door. She opened the door to a spacious hall way and stepped in.  
"And here is our little heartbreaker." Connor drawled, stepping out of the shadows. The sight of him had once made her breath catch and her heart flip but not any more only Sirius did that, and she had just broken his heart. "And isn't she gorgeous. You know we were once good, very good together why not give it another go?"  
"No!" Rachel said looking at the floor.  
"I think I might have to get rid of Sirius-" Rachel's head came snapping up at Connor's threat.  
"I did what you asked! You have me, so leave him alone!" On the surface Rachel looked strong but in the inside Rachel was weeping, she knew she had done the wrong thing and would never get Sirius back.

…

Rachel woke up with a gasp

…

"I don't know, maybe we should leave it for a while." Natalie said.  
"Yeah, you're right." Lily said. "Find out later."  
The three of them walked down to the common room and were greeted by the boys.  
"Whatever you do, don't tell them about the dreams." Hannah whispered.  
Natalie and Lily burst into giggles.  
"What?" They asked curiously  
"Nothing." They giggled even Hannah had started.  
"What?" They asked again.  
"Nothing!" They giggled. "We told you."  
"Okay." The boys said, not likely to believe them.  
"They don't believe us." Lily whispered, still giggling.  
"Well would you believe them if they came down laughing?" Hannah asked.  
"NO!" They all giggled.   
"Keep the dreams to yourself." Natalie said. "Cause I read somewhere that if you tell a guy your dream then it won't come true."  
"So, what about me then?" Hannah asked. "I don't want my dream to be real."  
"Tell someone then." Lily said "Tell Sirius."  
"What and get killed?" Hannah said.  
"It's only a dream he can't do anything." Natalie pointed out.  
"Whatever." Hannah laughed. "I'll take the risk of not saying anything. Cause I read somewhere you can't tell ANYONE about your dreams if you want them to come true."

"We told you our dreams." Lily said.  
"Don't worry about it." Hannah giggled. "Maybe if you want it to come true then it will."  
"I hope so."  
"Will you three tell us what's going on?" James asked.  
"NO!" They answered.

The boys muttered something.  
"You owe us a secret anyway Hannah." James pointed out.  
"What secret?" Hannah asked, innocently.  
"The one you said you'd tell us yesterday."   
"I was bluffing." Hannah said. "I wouldn't tell you guys. I promised myself I wouldn't."  
"Sirius." James said. "You know what to do."  
"No." Hannah said. "Not the look, anything but the look."  
"Don't look into his eyes." Lily laughed "You'll crack, you always do."  
"I know." Hannah muttered. _Don't look him in the eyes_. She looked up for a split second and in that split second her eyes met his and she was hypnotised.  
"Alright. I'll tell you." Hannah gave in. "If you quit it with the look."  
Sirius gave James a high five.  
"So?" The boys asked.  
"he'sadeatheater." Hannah muttered quickly.  
"What?" Everyone asked. "Say it slowly and clearer."  
"He - is - a - death - eater." Hannah said slowly. "Happy now?"  
"He's a death eater?" Lily and Natalie asked.  
"Didn't expect he was anything less." James and Sirius shrugged.  
"You didn't hear it from me." Hannah said. "You CAN'T tell anyone."   
"What about Remus and Rachel?"  
"They know." Hannah muttered. "Well Rachel told me and I sort of let it slip to Remus."  
"Wait a minute." James said. "If Snivelly is a death eater and so is Malfoy. Wouldn't that make Perry a death eater?"  
"I have no idea." Hannah said. "I don't really care."

Hannah yawned.  
"Tired?"  
"Yeah." She said "I was kept awake for a bit last night by my dream that totally freaked me out."  
"What was your dream?" Sirius asked.  
"I'm not saying." Hannah said flatly. "And you give me the look and I'll kill you."  
Sirius sulked.  
"I'm going back to bed." Hannah decided and left.  
"What's she going on about?" James asked.  
"I'm not saying." Lily replied.  
"Why?"  
"We said we wouldn't tell." Lily said finally.

Meanwhile in the Girls dormitory, Hannah had fallen asleep and her 'dream' this time was just as freaky as the last…  
"We've got Quidditch practice." Sirius said "I know you just got engaged and everything Hannah but we really need you there. It's the final in two weeks - Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. AGAIN."  
"I can't." Hannah said "Magonagol won't let me."  
"You're our only other beater." James stated "We haven't got anyone else."  
"I'll talk to her, but I don't see what difference it's going to make."  
"Why won't she let you play?"  
Hannah ignored the question and she and Remus left the common room.  
"I can't tell them why I can't play." Hannah muttered "And Magonagol won't let me play."  
They walked the rest of the way to Magonagol's office and knocked   
"Professor?"  
"Yes, Miss Black." Magonagol said  
"Professor, you know you said if I had a problem then I should come to you?" Hannah said "Well I've found one."   
"What's that?" Magonagol asked  
"It's the Quidditch final in two weeks and I'm the Gryffindor beater."   
"But you are not allowed to play." Magonagol said sternly  
"There's no one else." Hannah snapped. "We haven't got a reserve, I HAVE to play."  
"You should have thought about this before you got yourself pregnant Miss Black."   
…  
Hannah woke up.  
"What the hell are my dreams trying to tell me?" Hannah muttered to herself "What is going on with them?"


	32. Chapter 32

"Well, can you tell me yours?" James asked  
"No!" Lily answered. "Dreams are a girl's private thoughts."  
"I'm guessing it didn't involve you then James. Fantasy about another guy." Sirius joked but stopped when Lily shot him a death glare.   
"Actually, Sirius, it was about James." Lily replied coolly. "But that's got nothing to do with you."  
James kissed her.  
"Why won't you tell me?" He asked.   
"Because." Lily answered. "And anyway, you don't tell me about your dreams, so why should I tell you?"  
James was about to complain but he was cut off by Hannah coming down into the common room.  
"What happened to you going to bed?" He asked.  
"I was actually asleep until my dreams started freaking me out again." Hannah shuddered. "Why does Magonagol have to haunt me in my dreams as well as in school?"   
The boys shuddered.  
"Does this dream have anything to do with your other one?" Lily asked  
Hannah nodded  
"Except it had a different twist to it." Hannah shook her head. "My dreams are trying to tell me something, I swear."  
"Maybe you're getting paranoid." Natalie suggested. "You know with that promise you made to your sister."  
"I hadn't thought about that y'know." Hannah said. "I'm probably thinking of the worst happening."  
"Well quit getting paranoid." Lily giggled. "They're trying to get us to tell them our dreams."  
"Hell, no!" Hannah said. "Dreams are girl's private thoughts."

"That's what I said," pointed out Lily in a smug voice.

James stuck out his tongue at her. A picture fell out of Hannah's pocket at that precise moment.  
"What's that?" Lily asked.  
"It's a picture of the summer after our first year of school." Hannah answered. "I have no idea why it's in my pocket though."   
"Let's have a look." James said, he took the picture off her.  
"I have no idea who three of the boys are by the way." Hannah said. "They were Sirius's friends."   
James stared at the picture for several minutes, looked from Hannah to the picture and back again.  
"What?" Hannah asked.  
"It has the names on the back hasn't it?" Sirius said  
"Pass it here." Hannah said, she turned the picture over and read out the names.  
**_"Hannah, Catherine, Clare, Amanda, Sirius, Peter, James and Remus." Summer of '72_**  
"Oh my god." James and Hannah muttered  
"What?" Lily and Natalie asked  
"Look at the picture." James told them "And then read the names on the back."  
Lily and Natalie did as they were told. They burst into fits of giggles.  
"Why is there a heart next to Remus?" Lily asked giggling.  
"Where?" Hannah asked, taking the picture, she took one look at it and went a bright shade of crimson. "I don't believe this."  
"What don't you believe?" They asked.  
"Do you remember that unfortunate game of spin the bottle/truth or dare we played?" Hannah asked.  
"Yeah." Sirius and James said.  
"Then you'll also remember the three guys I had to kiss." Hannah muttered, putting her head in her hands "And you will also remember me muttering that a certain person was my first kiss."   
"Now I remember." James laughed.  
"Who were the three guys?" Lily asked.  
"In this order." Hannah said. "Remus, GULP Peter and ..."  
"And who?" The girls demanded.  
Hannah gulped.  
"Sirius." She whispered.

"You kissed Sirius?" Lily and Natalie laughed.  
"It's not funny!" Sirius and Hannah snapped.  
"Yes it is!"   
"We're COUSINS!" Hannah and Sirius stated.  
"Hey, it was either Sirius or me." James pointed out.  
"I'd rather it had been you." Hannah snapped. "How on earth did I not remember you guys?"  
"Probably the same reason we didn't remember you." James shrugged.  
"This is not happening." Hannah moaned.  
"How was it between Sirius and James?" Lily asked.  
"We were sitting next to each other." James explained. "The bottle landed in between us and everyone said that it landed on Sirius."  
"That was SOOO embarrassing." Sirius muttered.  
"Yeah well, James had to kiss my sister." Hannah stated. "He wasn't very happy about that."  
"Of course I wasn't." James snapped. "There is only one girl I'd rather kiss and she's sitting right next to me."  
Lily blushed and James kissed her gently on the lips to show he meant it.  
"I still can't believe my boyfriend was my first kiss all those years ago." Hannah said. "That is so scary."

"That kind of says something." Natalie said.  
"The first guy I kissed is now my boyfriend." Lily whispered.  
"James, was your first kiss?" Natalie and Hannah asked, looking shocked.   
"Yeah." Lily confessed, shooting a look at Sirius. "It was because of him." pointing at Sirius.  
"What did I do?" Sirius asked.  
"You put a spell on us." They answered.  
"A spell that could only be broken by true loves kiss." Sirius smirked.  
Lily and James looked at each other. Neither of them would have described what they had as true love.  
"We wouldn't exactly call it true love." They said.  
"We would." Sirius, Natalie, Justin and Hannah said. "It's so obvious that you two are meant to be together."  
"And I can prove it." Natalie said "If Lily will let me."   
"How can you prove it?"  
"Well kind of prove it." Natalie answered "It's a memory from last year."   
Lily thought for a minute  
"Oh alright then."

0000 Memory 0000

"Let me guess." Natalie said "The marauders just pranked you again."  
"Not all of them." Lily muttered "Just Sirius Black and James Potter." Lily spat those words out like they were poison.  
"You really do hate him don't you?" Natalie said  
Lily didn't answer  
"Earth calling Lily." Natalie waved a hand in front of her face.  
"I don't think I hate him." Lily confessed "I think I'm falling in love with him."

0000 Reality 0000

"You hated me?" James asked.  
"I didn't hate you - well not HATE, hate anyway." Lily said.  
"Why?"  
"James, you were/still are a bigheaded idiot who pranks people just for fun." Lily answered, she didn't look at him when she said those words. "I fell in love though and the more I tried to deny, the more the feelings grew."  
Tears rolled down her cheeks, James took hold of her in his arms and rocked her gently.  
"Lily, I loved you more than anything." James whispered to her. "I still do love you. More than you could ever imagine."

"James, I love you with all my heart." Lily whispered. "Nothing less."  
James wiped away her tears and still held her in his arms, she was one of the most important things to him.  
_I'd give up anything for her. Even Quidditch_ He thought to himself _Scrap that, I'd DIE for her!_  
Lily could feel his warmth, his arms around her. She didn't know what she'd do without him.  
"You okay now?" James asked .  
Lily nodded, she lifted her head up and James kissed the tip of her nose.

"I'm gonna go down and see how Rachel is." Sirius said.  
"Yeah we'll come too." Everyone else said.  
_I hope she's okay."_ Sirius thought to himself, he hadn't got much sleep that night.  
They made their way to the hospital wing - the corridors still quiet since the Christmas holidays didn't end for another 2 weeks. When they entered they could hear a slight sob and they saw Rachel. Her face stained with tears.  
"Rachel?" Sirius whispered. "Rachel, are you okay?"

Rachel looked at him with puffy eyes.  
"I saw our wedding." Rachel said.  
"Shouldn't that be a happy thing?" Asked Natalie confused.  
"Not if you saw yourself leaving the man you love at the alter." Rachel said with a sob.  
"There is something you're not telling us." Remus said.  
"I went to Connor when I left Sirius at the alter, and said "I did what you asked, you have me, leave him alone." He threatened to kill Sirius if I didn't get back together with him." Rachel said.  
"It's ok, but this time dont do that to me." Sirius said.  
"Gladly." Rachel promised getting up and walking over to Sirius and wrapping her arms around him, he returned the gesture and Rachel rested her head against his chest.

"Why have you gone all red?" Remus asked Hannah.  
"No reason." Hannah said quickly.  
"Yeah right." Remus muttered.  
"I'll show you." James said and gave Remus the picture.  
"This is the summer after our first year." Remus said. "I had a crush on that girl for nearly the whole summer." He pointed to Hannah - which made her blush even more.   
"Can you remember who she was?" James asked.  
"No, well not her name anyway." Remus said. "But she did have the most gorgeous blue eyes."  
"Well I'll give you a clue." James said. "A. She's standing right there and  
B. She's your girlfriend."

"What?"   
"She's your girlfriend." James repeated.  
"You are kidding?" Remus said.  
"He's not." Hannah muttered.  
"So, how is it that I didn't remember you?" Remus asked.  
"Well, I never remembered you guys either." Hannah replied. "And before you ask, the heart has been there since the picture was taken. Its irreversible."  
"Was I really, your first kiss?" Remus asked.  
Hannah nodded.  
"And don't dare mention what happened with Sirius." Hannah said. "That was just not funny."  
"Yes it was."  
"IT WAS NOT!"

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked. "Fill me in!"  
"No way!" Sirius and Hannah said at the same time.  
"You kissed Sirius?" Rachel screeched.  
"How did you guess?" Hannah asked in Shame. Rachel laughed.  
"Fill me in on the juicy details." Rachel said.

Hannah cringed and took a deep breath.

"It happened when we were playing a game the summer after our first year." She explained. "It was a cross between spin the bottle and truth or dare, I did a dare and I got told to make out with the person who the bottle landed on."  
"And the bottle landed on Sirius?"  
"Not quite." Hannah muttered. "It landed in between James and Sirius."  
"Who exactly was playing?" Rachel asked confused.  
"There was me, my sister, two of my friends, Sirius, Remus, James and Peter." Hannah replied. "I've got a photo."  
"OMG." Rachel laughed. "This looks so weird, because it's like years old." She stared at the picture. "Is that a heart next to my brother?"  
"I wish people would stop asking me that." Hannah muttered. "It's been there since that summer."   
"Anyway, continue with the story."  
"Everyone said it landed on Sirius." Hannah continued. "And we argued for like forever over it. I refused to kiss him, I mean he's my cousin for God's sake."  
"I'm guessing he wasn't the only guy you kissed." Rachel laughed. "Judging by the look on your face."  
"He wasn't." Hannah confessed. "I made out with Remus that many times that day, I lost count and I also kissed..."  
"You also kissed who?" Rachel asked   
Hannah looked like she was going to be sick at the mere memory of it, which made everyone laugh.

"With, who?"

"Peter."  
Hannah just wanted the ground to swallow her up.

It took a few minutes for Rachel to register what she had just said.  
"Did you just say you kissed PETER?"  
"Yeah." Hannah cringed. Rachel burst into hysterics.  
"It's not funny." Hannah snapped. "I was nearly sick!"  
"Just out of curiosity." Lily said. "Who was the best kisser?"   
"You expect me to answer that here and now?" Hannah asked.  
"YES!" The girls answered.  
"Fine, if they leave." Hannah said.  
"Bye, boys." The girls waved. The boys left.  
"Go on then." Lily said. "Who?"   
"Well, you got Sirius who is alright, then Peter who just makes my skin crawl." Hannah said.  
"What about Remus?"   
"Remus..." Hannah began. "Remus sends shivers down my spine at the touch of his lips."  
"Ooooooo." The girls giggled. "We're guessing Remus then."  
"I didn't say that." Hannah stated.  
"Not in so many words." Natalie replied.

"So we are guessing yes." Rachel said. Hannah smiled shyly. The girls squealed making Hannah blush.  
"Come finish the story." Rachel said calming down.  
"That's it." Hannah said still blushing.  
"Hannah, you're still blushing so I know that's not all there is to that story." Rachel said then she studied Hannah. "It's got something to do with my brother and that heart-"  
Hannah blushed more.  
"-I was right then, so finish it." Rachel commanded.  
"Remus was my first kiss." Rachel just lifted an eyebrow at this.  
"That's it?" She asked. "What's the big deal?"  
"Hello... I was like eleven!" Hannah said. Rachel blinked.  
"Hannah, I didn't get my first kiss until I was twelve and in second year at the Halloween masquerade ball, Sirius kissed me then he just didn't know I was related to Remus." Rachel said.  
"Why not?" Lily asked.  
"Because I didn't tell him my name or my house for that matter." Rachel said.  
"Why didn't he see what you looked like?" Asked Hannah confused. Rachel sighed.   
"Because I was wearing a mask, I had changed my hair to black and given myself brown eyes to match. I looked completely different even Remus didn't recognize me." Rachel said. "I know because he asked me my name."  
Rachel had answered their unasked one.  
"Can we tease Sirius?" The girls asked.   
"Sure, go ahead." Rachel grinned. "But, he doesn't know about it."

"Are you allowed to leave?" Hannah asked.  
"I think so." Rachel said. "Well if I'm not then tough. I'm leaving."   
Rachel drew back the curtain to her bed and she saw the boys retreating backs.  
"I don't believe this." She said. "They've been eavesdropping."  
"They haven't?"   
"They have."  
"I'm gonna kill them." Lily started cursing.  
"Sheesh Lily calm down." Hannah said. "We have a little thing called payback."  
"What have we got for payback?" Natalie and Lily asked.  
"Just a little thing called truth or dare I played with them." Hannah answered. "And the three of them telling some of their biggest secrets."  
"You're evil." Natalie giggled.  
"What secrets?" Rachel asked.  
"Well, James sleeps with a pink bunny rabbit."  
The girls burst into a fit of laughter.   
"Sirius is scared of girls giggling." Hannah added. "And Remus read my diary which he still hasn't had payback for because I'd totally forgotten payback because I was too busy."   
"Hannah, you forgave him already." Rachel pointed out.   
"I forgave him, I didn't say I wouldn't do payback."   
"What about Justin?" Lily asked. "Does anyone know any of his secrets?"  
"Not secrets." Natalie said. "But I do have a really cute, adorable baby photo of him."   
"Well there's our payback." Rachel giggled. "They ain't gonna know what's hit them."

As it turned out Rachel was allowed to leave the hospital wing but not without a checking that took twenty minutes. When they left Rachel told the girls her idea.  
"I think we should do our pay back on our own so it doesn't look obvious, and by on our own I mean in personal private time as a couple." Said Rachel.  
"But how are you going to giggle?" Hannah asked.  
"That's not all Sirius fears." Rachel confided. The girl giggled. "But about the giggling, I think we should do that straight away."   
"I agree." Lily said. With that the girls went quiet. It soon became obvious that Lily, Natalie and Hannah weren't telling her something.  
"Alright, spill." Rachel commanded.   
"What are you talking about?" Natalie asked.  
"What is it you haven't told me?" Rachel asked. Hannah and Natalie looked genuinely confused but Lily looked like she knew what Rachel was talking about.  
"Our dreams." Lily said. "I dreamed that James asked me to marry him at our leaving ball."   
"I dreamed that Justin asked me to marry him in a poem." Natalie said with a sigh.  
"I dreamed that I was pregnant." Hannah said.  
"I've seen two of those happening in visions, Lily's and Hannah's." Rachel said.  
"And it didn't occur to you that you should tell us?" Asked Hannah annoyed.  
"I never had the chance. A lot has happened during this holiday." Rachel reminded them.  
"I'm sorry Rachel." Hannah apologised.  
"There isn't anything to be sorry about." Rachel said. Rachel gulped. "I had a vision today before you entered the hospital wing."  
"We know." Lily said.   
"Yeah, but I know Remus had one too." Rachel said she looked at Hannah. "Han, I need you to find out what he saw."   
"No problem." Hannah said. "I can't promise anything but I'll try."

"Well you have more chance than I have." Rachel said.  
"Well if I didn't find out from him by asking him then I'd find out when he's asleep." Hannah giggled.  
"Why?"  
"He talks in his sleep." Hannah said. "You ask him something and he tells you. I've tried it."  
That sent the girls into a new fit of giggles as they entered the common room. The boys tried to put really innocent looks on their faces when they came in.  
"What you trying to look so innocent about?" Lily asked, knowing full well why.  
"We're not trying to look innocent and we certainly haven't done anything." James said defensively and all too quickly, which made them giggle even harder.

"Sure James." Rachel said with a grin she looked at her brother and burst out laughing.  
"What's so funny?" Remus asked.   
"Nothing." Rachel said. "Come on you we have something to do."  
"We do?" Sirius asked confused.   
"Yes, we do." With that Rachel drag him out of the common room to the room of requirements.

Lily dragged James to the boys' dormitory and Hannah dragged Remus somewhere. Payback was going to be sweet.


	33. Chapter 33

Lily was making out with James in the boys dormitory. He tipped them onto his bed. A pink ear was sticking out of his pillow. James tried to hide it but Lily was too quick for him and pulled the rabbit out.  
"Aww it's so cute." Lily teased.  
"Give it back." James whined trying to grab it off her.  
"Wait till everyone in school sees this." Lily giggled.  
"You wouldn't?" James said, panicking slightly.  
"O wouldn't I?" Lily teased "Welcome to the corner of Pay and Back. Years of pranks and the fact that you eavesdropped before."

…

"Sirius, um... I'm pregnant." Rachel said. Sirius' stomach dropped at her words his eyes widened with fear.  
_It's a good job I'm not, especially with the things that are going to happen in our future._   
"What should we do?" Sirius asked. "Get married?"   
_This is going to back fire so bad; I'm in to far here! What have I done? WAIT! He doesn't want to even marry me _thought Rachel. She just hugged Sirius. She dashed away her tears.

…

"Remus, you know before in the hospital wing?" Hannah said "Well, you know Rachel had a vision that means you must have as well."   
Remus looked uncomfortable  
"Yeah, I did." He muttered "I was at Rachel's and Sirius's wedding and I saw how she left him at the alter."  
Hannah looked at him - she knew he wasn't telling her everything but she didn't want to press it.   
"Can I just ask what you were doing when you left us before?" Hannah said.  
"Erm..." Remus began. "We went straight back to the common room."  
Hannah scoffed.  
"Yeah, I really believe you." She said sarcastically. "How much did you hear?"  
Remus didn't say anything.  
"Well?"  
"Up until when you started talking about James's rabbit." Remus muttered.  
"You do realise this calls for payback." Hannah smiled.

…

"We didn't!"  
"James, I know you were eavesdropping before." Lily rolled her eyes.  
"It was Sirius's idea." James muttered.  
"Just Sirius's?" Lily asked impatiently.   
"Fine, it was all of us." James confessed.  
"Why?"   
"Because, I don't know. I guess we wanted to know what you girls were gonna talk about." James shrugged. "And Sirius said he didn't want Hannah to say too much about that summer but Madam Pomfrey kicked us out after a bit."  
Lily ran out of the boys' dorm and headed to the girls dorm. She wrote a note saying  
**_PROPERTY OF JAMES POTTER_**   
**_SHOW EVERYONE TOMORROW AT BREAKFAST!_**  
attached it the rabbit and sent it by owl.  
"Give this to Severus Snape." She told the owl and the owl flew out of sight and Lily went back to James.  
"What have you done?" He asked, panicking.   
"Sent Snivellus a little present." Lily laughed.

…

"Hannah, please don't?" Remus begged  
"Why shouldn't I?" Hannah asked.  
"Cause you love me?" Remus tried.  
"Nice try." Hannah smiled sarcastically. "But it ain't gonna work."  
"How about this?" Remus asked and kissed her passionately on the lips, sending shivers down her spine - her heart skipping a beat. She suddenly had a thought that she couldn't do it but then something in the back of her mind reminded her that he had read her diary.

…

Rachel and Sirius were laying in each other's arms on one of the sofas. Rachel felt peaceful but after a few seconds she felt like she was about to be sick and a bucket appeared. She flew to it and retched.  
_I'm going to check my physical state and make sure I'm - as I said before - not pregnant_ thought Rachel.  
"Here comes the morning sickness babe." Sirius said pulling back her hair from her face and rubbing her back.  
_I guess it wouldn't be so bad to be pregnant, I'm mean I love Sirius. I know if I'm not pregnant I'll break Sirius' heart and probably my own... Oh what have I done?_ On that last thought Rachel threw up again.

…

Natalie decided that for her payback she was going to parade Justin's baby photo around the school. She couldn't wait to see his face. She smiled to herself.  
"What you smiling at?" Justin asked curiously.  
"Nothing." Natalie smiled innocently.   
Justin had a be-mused look on his face.  
Natalie giggled at the look on his face.  
"Don't worry, it ain't anything to worry about." She lied.  
They were cut off by Lily's giggles.   
"What you done?" Natalie asked.  
"Sent James' pink bunny to Snivellus." Lily laughed. "Payback is so sweet."  
"Were you planning this?" James asked, running after Lily.  
"Yes!" They answered. "Wonder what Hannah and Rachel are doing?"

…

Hannah broke the kiss.  
"Don't think that'll get you off." She snapped. "I am gonna have so much fun displaying this picture all over the school."  
She showed him a picture from Halloween in Hogsmeade - with the marauders wearing skirts and heels.   
Remus stood there open mouthed.  
"Call it payback for eavesdropping and reading my diary." Hannah grinned evilly.   
"Hannah." Remus pleaded.

…

Rachel left the room of requirements at top speed, Sirius had fallen a sleep. _At least someone is relaxed.  
_Rachel ran as fast as she could to the girls' dorm. She ran past a shocked looking Lilly and Natalie, Rachel understood their shocked, she was not a pretty picture.  
When she entered the seventh year girls' dorm she flew to her trunk for a scrap piece of parchment and a quill. She wrote to her cousin asking for help. She ran to the owlery and sent the letter. Within half an hour she received it. She ran to the prefects' toilets.  
When fifteen minutes had past, her suspicions were proved true. Three pregnancy tests had confirmed it._  
**She was pregnant!**_

…

"Rachel needs help." Remus said suddenly.  
"What do you mean?" Hannah asked.  
"She's in shock about something." Remus said. "It's like she's crying out to me for help."  
"I'll go find her." Hannah said. "Chances are she's probably in the girls dorm or the girls bathroom."  
"Well I ain't got the map." Remus whispered.  
"Well I'll try the girls' bathroom anyway. It's only down the corridor."  
She didn't care about payback anymore. It was the last thing on her mind if her friend was in trouble. She ran to the girls' bathroom. She walked in cautiously. She could hear sobs echoing through the room.   
"Rach?"  
"Who's there?" came a muffled reply.  
"It's Hannah." Hannah whispered. "Is that you Rach?"  
She saw Rachel slumped against a cubicle sobbing   
"Rachel. What's wrong?"

"Hannah... I'm pregnant." Rachel said crying.  
"Is it Sirius'?" Hannah asked in shock.  
"Yes! We've done it like maybe once or twice!" Rachel said crying. "And the worse thing is I told Sirius as a joke for pay back 'cause I knew he'd shit himself but it's real, all so very, very real!"  
"Rachel calm down!" Hannah said. "I won't tell any one if you dont want me too but Remus will wanna know what you are upset about."   
"Just tell him I fell over or something." Rachel said.   
"Ok." With that Hannah left to go tell Remus Rachel was ok.

"What happened?" Remus asked. "Is Rachel okay?"  
"Yeah, she's fine." Hannah lied. "It was a girl thing. You wouldn't understand."  
Remus didn't look like he believed her. Something inside told him she was lying.  
"I gotta go." Hannah said. She knew he didn't believe her and she knew if she didn't leave then she would end up telling him. Hannah hoped this wasn't going to tear Rachel and Sirius apart. She had seen what it did to her sister Catherine - even though her sister had only been 13 when she got pregnant. Hannah had seen how it tore her apart especially when your boyfriend doesn't want to know and most of your family turn against you.  
Hannah headed back towards the girls bathroom to check on Rachel, she was in a state when she'd left.   
"What did you tell him?" Rachel asked, when she saw Hannah.  
"I just said it was a girl thing and he wouldn't understand." Hannah said. "Are you alright?"  
"I don't know." Rachel whispered.  
"Just be grateful you don't get morning sickness yet." Hannah said. "When that happens people might start to ask questions."

…

"I wonder what's wrong with Rachel." Lily said.  
"I don't know." Natalie whispered. "But I don't think it's anything good."  
"Where did she go anyway?" James asked.   
"She went to the girls' dorm but then she ran out of the common room again." Lily and Natalie answered. "Don't know where she went though."  
"I hope it's nothing serious." Lily added.  
"Me too."

…

"I think I'm gonna be sick again." She ran into a cubicle and threw up.  
"What do you mean again?" Hannah asked.  
"It threw up before in the room of requirements." Rachel said when she submerged from the cubicle. "Twice."  
"Unfortunately hun, that's a mixture of nerves and guilt." Hannah sympathised. "The worst is yet to come."  
"How would you know?" Rachel snapped.  
"Try sharing a bedroom with a pregnant thirteen year old for seven months." Hannah said. "And having to keep your mouth shut for five of them."  
"Why did you tell?" Rachel asked.  
"I didn't exactly mean to, it kinda slipped out when my brother was going on about how perfect she was." Hannah confessed "Just be thankful you're nearly 18 and Sirius isn't likely to walk away from the responsibility of it all."

Rachel decided to confide her suspicions in Hannah.  
"Hannah, you mustn't tell Sirius what I'm about to tell you." Rachel warned Hannah. "I don't think I am going to go full term with this baby."  
"What? Do you mean you think the baby will be born early?" Hannah asked confused.  
"No… I think I'll miscarriage it or it will be born stillborn." Rachel said, her eyes welling up.  
"Oh, Rachel… What makes you think this?" Hannah asked her giving her a hug.  
"I just have a gut feeling."


End file.
